Growing Up Royal: After TTTC
by lady.edgecombe
Summary: Sequel to The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help his parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, AU/AR,Yoai,Slash M/M
1. The Ending is only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: (Sequel) After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Slash, Yaoi

This story is meant to be a Sequel to my other story The Third Time Charm. I will attempt to explain some things that happened in the other story in case you are reading this without having read the first one. But you will probably be lost without some knowledge of the events in the first story. If you have questions, I will be happy to answer them. You may either put it in a review or email me at yahoo with my author name.

Growing up Royal: After The Third Time Charm

Posted: 03 April 2010

Chapter 1 The ending is only the beginning…

It was prophesied that there would be a child to defeat the Dark Lord. The people put all their trust in a small baby without training, love and support. But there was another prophecy, one of greater magnitude. This same child was to be a royal, and he, with his family, would restore the magical world to its greatness once again. Because there was no real royalty within the magical world, it was assumed (and rightly so) that a family named Prince was the one to help the child. Only very few people knew of what was now termed, the royal prophecies.

The group, dubbed the royals, was a family of Time Spirits that had been foretold by several people including Merlin himself to help the child. They traveled from two different time lines but still considered each other family, and were in possession of the portraits of the Founders of Hogwarts as well as the portraits of Merlin, LeFay and other great wizards. After the group trained diligently and took their mastery exams, they one by one, took down most of Voldemort's followers of which some had the mark removed. The other Death Eaters that were still connected to the evil wizard died with him.

The group had found the evil artifacts that Voldemort tried to use to keep his spirit earth bound and destroyed them all. When the megalomaniac attacked the Potters and the baby, the Potter heir had been protected with his parents love, and a secret spell that transferred their powers to their heir if they died. The Dark Lord died, never to return. But by some strange power from the foundations of the house, the Potters were revived and were currently in a coma.

Another thing the Prince family brought with them was many healing potions from the future including a werewolf's cure that could tame the wild beast of the creature on the full moon and allowed the humans to live a normal life if they wanted.

Prince Conglomerate was the name of the company that would soon become a household word as the creators of many healing potions, the publishers of "The Book" (a book about Voldemort and the true old pureblood ways) as it was dubbed in most households. They were the benefactors of many programs to help wizards and creatures alike to start their own businesses and the creators of the mini floo. Their printing company had published several books explaining that there was no such thing as a 'muggleborn' and that if they had a magical core; they must have had at least a squib in their family line. They owned many companies, muggle and wizard alike and stayed hidden within the vastness of their empire.

While most creatures could not bank with the wizarding bank, and were not allowed to trade in the wizarding world, they were able to do business with another bank. Prince Conglomerate, with the help of the goblins, financed a second bank called Gringotts II. Now most of the other creatures in the magical world would help the Prince family any way they could.

The Prince family (Harry and Severus Prince soulmated and from another time line) with the help of their Great Granddaughter, Becca (from a different time line), explained to the other creatures what they wanted to do and who they were to pave the way for. There was a child coming, one with the pure love for all creatures, which would be famous and powerful and instigate the old ways from the beginning of time.

All manner of creatures were interested in this as the Prince family created contracts that would protect the other species and give them acceptance and would allow for trade and business with each other. Even the acromantulas were fed for the silk and shells or hide they could provide. The unicorns, fairies, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, goblins, elves and many other species were all working within the company or in some way doing business with them.

It had been almost two months since the Potters had been attacked at their home in Godric's Hollow by the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Having knowledge of what disasters lay ahead, a group of people jumped from their own time lines as they were destroyed by evil, to help the wizarding world of this time become a better place.

Harry Potter, who was only fifteen months old at the time of the attack, was a prophesied child to return the old pureblood ways that came from the beginning of time. Not the way the Dark Lord wanted, but the real old ways, where magical creatures and wizards were equals and magic was light by day and dark by night and both were for the protection of the magical world they lived in. This world stayed hidden from the muggles to protect it, and it was to always be that way.

The Potters had been friends with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, fighting along side him against Voldemort, but had been betrayed by the old man just as they had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. The old man, thinking the Potters dead, had marked their son as a sex slave and had planned to enslave the Potter heir for his power and money. This plan was foiled by the Prince family and friends, everyone coming together to protect the prophesied child.

The Headmaster had also arranged to incarcerate Sirius Black and others, without a trial, for killing or at least betraying the Potters and suspected Death Eater Activities. This also came out in court and now instead of going to Azkaban, Sirius Black had been reconciled with his family that, unbeknownst to him, had joined the Prince family in their quest some time ago.

Now the Prince family was raising Harry Potter in an underground fortress. His parents, who were in a coma, were being treated at one of the medical facilities owned by the family company.

Previously…

At Becca and Sal's wedding there was an attorney there that had asked, "Why? Why would you give up your life, travel through decades and centuries of time for one small boy? Invoking a spell as tremendous as The Third Time Charm that has never been used and without any instruction. You could have been killed."

Becca had answered him, "What would you do for a child that could save our world and make it stronger than ever before?"

Everyone at the table turned their head to see what the attorney would answer.

But the attorney gave Becca a hard stare and then smiled one of those smiles that light up a face. "I guess I would invoke The Third Time Charm, build an army, start a business and train him up so that he could succeed at his prophesied mission in life."

Becca smiled back and said, "There is a muggle expression that goes something like this, 'It only takes two people to make a child and a whole village to raise it'."

This is where our story begins…

It was only three days before Christmas 1981 and Salazar and Rebecca Slytherin nee Prince had just come back from their four week honeymoon. It had been a whirlwind trip around the world and although she had a really good time, Becca was exhausted. But not too exhausted to see the children before unpacking and resting. She had missed them so much.

The children came toddling out of their room when they heard her voice. "Harry, Lillian, Evan and Teddy, how nice to see you again," she exclaimed as she knelt and held out her arms as they all crowded into a hug. Evan and Lillian were sister and brother and the offspring of Harry and Severus Prince from another time line. Because they had different carriers, they were only a month apart. Evan was born the same day as Little Harry and Lillian a month later. Teddy was almost three years old and came with Remus Lupin and Tonks from the same time line as Harry and Severus, only four years later. She was glad to see Little Harry was opening up more although he still held back some, still shy and wary.

"How are his parents?" she asked 'Uncle Harry and Uncle Severus' as they had decided to be called by baby Harry, since that was what Teddy called them already.

"Still in a coma, but improving," Severus answered her. "Their magical cores are just starting to regenerate a very little and Doc said it would be a few months before we could really tell if what they are doing will work to revive their old magic or give them new magic that their cores will accept. The process is very slow."

Becca nodded as she held the children to her chest, loving the little arms trying to reach her neck to 'skeeze her a hug' as Teddy put it. Poor Teddy, he hadn't gotten the 'qu' sound yet for squeeze. She always laughed when he said "skeeze me An B'cca." (Squeeze me Aunt Becca)

The other children were starting to make some discernable sounds as well. Soon they would be talking up a storm and no one would have any peace.

Sirius came into the room just as the kids were letting go of 'An B'cca' and Harry started saying "Foo, Foo".

The man scooped him up and asked the toddler. "That's right little prongs, Un cle Pad foot." He said as he annunciated each syllable. "Are you ready to visit your parents?"

The little boy nodded his head and said "Mama, eep?" (Mama sleeping?)

"Yes she is, but we will go see her for a little while." It was their daily outing. As long as Little Harry could go see his parents and spend time with them, he stayed calm. He would put his little head over their hearts and listen for the beating and say "Dada eep and Mama eep" It was heartbreaking, but at least he knew they were there for him. Sometimes he would sit there and chat away, not that Sirius knew what he was saying, but he liked to think that Lily and James might.

Sirius felt a tugging on his pants and looked down. "Lili go? Foo?" It was Lillian asking if she could go too. They had all picked up the 'Foo' for Padfoot from Little Harry.

Severus was watching this exchange and teased Sirius about it. "Are you sure they are trying to say 'Padfoot' and not fool?"

"Very funny," Sirius said to the older man, "let's change you into a dog and see what they call you!"

"My animagus is a phoenix, in case you have forgotten. They would call me Shadow as my older counterpart is called Black for his phoenix animagus." Severus smirked.

"Glad to see one of you has some class." Sirius threw back at him. He could smirk and come back with an answer just as well as the rest of them. He may not have been in Slytherin in school, but he was raised with them.

Uncle Harry, who sought to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, got up to reach Lillian. "How about we all go to see the Potters, would you like that Lili?"

The little girl nodded her head, her small curls bouncing around to frame her face and her green eyes glowing. "Lili go bye bye?" as she patted her Dada's chest.

"Yes, but I think we need to change you first. Would Lili like to wear a pretty new dress?"

The little girl nodded again, black silken curls tumbling around and her green eyes even wider with excitement.

"Do you mind waiting, Sirius?" Harry asked, "It won't take but a minute."

"Sure kiddo, we will wait."

Harry brought his daughter to the room to change her. Ever since he had a girl, a house elf named Seamstress Sissy felt it her honor bound duty to make sure 'Lili' had the clothes to dress like a Princess every day of the week. She had already outgrown many things that he had sent to a second hand shop in Diagon Alley, asking the owners, (a cured werewolf couple) to make sure some of the proceeds went to a charity of their choosing. They normally would buy the clothes and then resell them, but Harry just sent them to help people. Fine quality clothes were hard for them to get in really good condition.

He dressed her in a dark silk pink dress with green trim on the sleeves. The trim he noticed, was silk embroidered protection runes. Under the skirt of the dress was a pale pink petticoat that flared out the skirt. Her pale pink tights and black Patten leather shoes completed the outfit.

She insisted on bringing her little scepter and wearing her little tiara with the outfit as well. She looked like a mini fairy godmother.

When Evan and Teddy came into the room, Teddy was the spokesperson. "Unca Hawy, Teddy fwry wit Ewan? We pay wit sisth and terd?"

Now, Uncle Harry, who was getting really good at toddler speak asked, "You and Evan want to stay and fly and play with Sixth Born and Third Born?" He watched the two little boys; Sixth Born and Third Born were their snake familiars. They were part of The Seven which were baby basilisks from his own time line. He and Severus as well as Becca could all speak the snake language to communicate with the snakes. He and his husband also noticed their two children watching the snakes as they spoke as if they understood, but they hadn't heard them speak it yet.

Teddy Lupin and his parents were more people that were time jumpers. He was a head taller than Harry's own son Evan, because he was two years older. His hair was constantly changing color because he had inherited his mother's metamorphmagus abilities. He was the one who usually spoke for the other three children as he was more understandable and had a larger vocabulary.

The two little boys nodded their heads up and down so hard, Harry wasn't sure their neck wouldn't snap. "Evan, go ask Papa if you can stay and play with Teddy." Harry didn't know what his husband had planned for the day and Remus Sr. was on company business while Tonks was helping Narcissa today. Narcissa Malfoy was seven and a half months pregnant for the fourth Malfoy child and couldn't do much these days. Although they had elves, the children still craved the attention of humans and could be a handful when Lucius was away on business or at the office.

The Malfoys had been just two of many people that were 'relieved' from the dark mark and saved so their family line would not die in the war. Their twin daughters were only ten months older than their son Draco and had been born with damaged magical cores. Doc, who was a healer and ran a medical facility that belonged to Prince Conglomerate, had found a way to repair and regenerate their cores so they would not be considered squibs and sent to the muggle world.

As Harry finished dressing his daughter Lillian, the two remaining boys were trying to convey their wishes to stay and play. Severus was not as versed in 'toddler speak' as Harry was, but he did get the gist of the request and told Harry he would be fine with the boys for awhile. Harry and Sirius then left for the medical center with Little Harry and Lillian in tow.

Severus took the little boys to the pool room, where they would have lots of space to fly around. Evan was not allowed to get on his broom without at least two others in the room so Severus called for Sentry Dobby to help look after the two boys. They loved flying over the pool, dipping their little feet in the water. Since the brooms only went about fifteen centimeters from the surface, they were safe.

Back at the medical facility…

Sirius and Harry were walking down the hall to the Potter's room, each of them with a child in their arms. Both of them had walked this path many times in the past two months and were desperately hoping that they would wake soon. No one in the Prince organization knew exactly why they were alive and the general public didn't even know they were alive at all. They were keeping it secret for now to avoid a mob of reporters.

As they walked into the room, both of the Potter parents were laying on the large bed sleeping peacefully.

Both Lili and Little Harry were moving to get down so that they could be next to the two adults that had not moved in almost two months. Harry's daughter Lillian insisted on bringing her toy scepter with her and sat next to Little Harry on the bed between his two parents.

The baby did his usual ritual of leaning in to hear first his mother's heartbeat and then his father's. He sat and talked in nonsensical syllables to his parents as he told them about his day or whatever he was saying.

About fifteen minutes later, "Mama eep" he said sadly looking at Lillian. "Dada eep" He said as he looked at his little friend.

"No" Lillian said to her little friend. "Up".

She gently took the other toddler's hand and placed it with her own on her scepter. She then said "Up" in her very demanding princess voice and Little Harry repeated "Mama up" then they moved to James Potter and Little Harry said "Dada up!"

Sirius and the older Harry looked at the two toddlers with an amused smile on their face. They were trying to cast spells, wasn't that cute. But then a bright white light glowed and they heard a groan. The two toddlers were knocked out just as the light vanished.

Harry was panicked he rushed to the door and screamed for Doc to come, while Sirius started shouting into the intercom speaker next to the door. They didn't dare move the children, not knowing what had happened.

Doc and Kyia, both healers from Becca's time line, came running in the room to find out what was going on. He looked to Harry and then to Sirius and saw the two toddlers on the bed, apparently knocked out.

"What is it Doc?" Harry gasped, "What happened to my daughter and Little Harry?"


	2. A Real Fairy Princess

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 04 April 2010

Chapter 2 A Real Fairy Princess

When Doc came rushing in, he thought he was called because something happened to the Potter adults. He did not expect the children to be lying unconscious on the bed between them. The first thing he noticed was the little girl, dressed like a princess with her little toy scepter. Both Little Harry and she were holding it like it was some sort of wand.

"What happened in here?" The healer asked urgently while running scans on all four of the people lying on the bed.

"I think they were trying to do some magic." Harry replied, still in shock at what he had seen.

"Where did the scepter come from? It looks like a toy." Doc carefully pulled the object out of the children's hands to take a closer look.

"I was given to Lillian a few weeks ago from the fairies. They said she was a fairy princess and needed a scepter and a crown." Harry replied. "Severus and I both thought it was a cute idea. We looked at it and it didn't present any harm."

"Did you notice that it is full of fairy dust?" Doc asked looking at the staff carefully. It was like a muggle toy with a hollow plastic handle that was full of fairy dust, enough fairy dust to buy half of Prince Conglomerate if they sold it on the black market. It even had gold fairy dust which was the most expensive and hard to come by. He wondered if Harry knew how much this was worth.

"I don't see what the problem is." Harry replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What exactly were they doing with it?" Doc questioned. He was just as puzzled as the other men in the room.

"I would assume they were trying to wake up Lily and James. Lillian saw me do a 'rennervate' spell when Teddy tripped and hit his head and passed out about a week ago. They both held the little scepter first to Lily and then to James while saying 'up'." Harry explained. "I thought it was cute until they passed out.

"The children are merely sleeping and will do so for a few hours. They are magically exhausted. As for the Potters, they are no longer in a coma. They are also just sleeping. I would have never believed children this young could do intended magic, and I have seen some strange things. The more I am around you and Severus, the stranger things become." Doc shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand how they could do, what we could not."

"Are you saying the James and Lily are waking up?" Sirius asked in hope of the words being true.

"From what the scans say they should be awake by tomorrow. Not only that but some of their power has regenerated and their cores are twice as strong as they were this morning. That still leaves much room for growth because of the vast depletion, but it is better than we have been able to do thus far."

The three conscious adults in the room turned their attention back to the two small children on the bed. They were curled together as if they had tired themselves at play and were just resting, instead of just having produced an incredible bout of magic.

Meanwhile, back at Prince Manor…

Severus had been watching his son and Teddy when all of a sudden; Evan undid the sticking charm on his broom and fell into the pool of water. Teddy started to scream even as his 'Unca Sev' (Uncle Sev) gently levitated his son out of the pool. He was surprised at the pulse of accidental magic that led to the dunking, as the child was only seventeen months old. Usually children didn't start showing magic until they were three or four.

Evan was crying and at first Severus couldn't understand what he was saying, but as he dried him off with a quick charm and put him in his lap, the child was still inconsolable. "Lili, Papa, Lili seep" he cried over and over again. He wondered why his sister Lillian sleeping would be so traumatic for the child and how would he know?

While holding Evan, he called Teddy to him and helped him dismount, leaving one of the elves to clean up the mess. Teddy's little footprints were left behind as he walked with his wet feet until they dried. Severus took the children back to their quarters just as Sirius and his husband were arriving from their outing.

"Harry," Severus exclaimed in relief. "How is Lillian? Evan has been crying for her and I can't get him to settle down." Severus looked at his sleeping daughter in his husband's arms and didn't notice anything wrong, she was just sleeping. Little Harry was in Sirius' arms and he looked to be blissfully sleeping as well.

"We need to explain some things, but for now, let's put the kids down for a nap. Have the other two had lunch?" Harry asked Severus.

"We had lunch by the pool, I made them take a break from 'fwrying' as Teddy would say so they are ready for a nap," was Severus' response.

After the kids had been settled, the three youngest in the same crib, Harry, Sirius and Severus were in the sitting room. The two men had just finished explaining what had happened at the medical center.

"You mean the Potter's are waking up already?" Severus wanted to be sure he understood what his daughter had done. This would put the Potter recovery time months ahead of schedule.

Harry nodded and said, "Apparently the children are capable of intended magic and not just accidental. Perhaps it was the great need for Little Harry to have his parents awake and he wanted it so badly. It could have been more wish magic than an actual intent."

"I think we should see if one of the fairies can come and explain about Lili's gift," Severus speculated.

They waited over an hour after sending a house elf to locate the fairies. Severus was getting worried. They didn't have instant communication with some of their allies, the fairies being one of them. They may not be able to speak until tomorrow or the next day if they couldn't find them right away.

Harry was watching his husband pace back and forth. He knew Severus was worried about Lillian, he was too, but right now he was focused on the swish of the man's hips and military type style he put into his pacing when he turned to pace the other way. That man had such well developed and rock hard thighs and … No, he shouldn't be thinking about that they were worried about Lili and they needed some answers.

Sirius was in the other chair smirking at Harry as he squirmed in his seat while staring at Severus pace. Oh that young man had it bad. He gave a soft laugh, not wanting to be heard then decided to ask, "Harry, I can leave if you want me to. I don't have anything else planned; I thought we would be with the Potters for a longer time. When Little Harry went to sleep, I just thought it would be better to bring him home."

"No, you should stay Padfoot. This is about your godson too. We have to know exactly what happened and how to avoid it again." Harry replied slightly wistfully. He knew he came back in time to help these very people, but he had so wished someone would have cared for him like that as a young child.

The green fairy popped in just as the second hour was coming to a close. She giggled and looked at the three men in the room and asked in her high pitched squeaky voice. "You called for me? Is something wrong?"

"We would like to know about the present you gave Lillian a few weeks ago," Severus butted in. "She has done a few highly unusual things in the past week and we were wondering if it had something to do with her toy scepter." He was remembering that he had seen her summon one of her toys while waving the scepter. He had not thought much about it at the time, thinking it had been Teddy that summoned her toy for her, but now he wasn't so sure.

The fairy gave another little high pitched giggle and said, "Not a toy, Master Severus, a scepter, she is the fairy princess." Yes, they had been told that before, but what did it mean?

So Harry decided to ask a few questions. "What do you mean 'she is the fairy princess'? Why is there fairy dust in her scepter? It looks like a regular muggle toy."

"We had to hide it by looking like a toy so she could carry it. She has been deemed our fairy princess. Her crown and scepter are made by the fairies and have protection properties in them. They also enhance her unique magic."

"You mean as in a REAL Fairy Princess?" Harry burst out in doubt and unbelief.

The fairy, who didn't know why these men didn't seem to understand, looked at them. She put her little hands on her hips as her wings were fluttering around her ferociously, keeping her in the air. "Do you know of any other kind? Of course a real Fairy Princess!"

Severus slumped in his chair and he knew Harry wasn't much better. When they had been told their daughter was getting the present because she was a fairy princess, they had thought it was make believe.

Harry suddenly got suspicious and shouted, "Seamstress Sissy!"

When the little elf popped into the room, she was holding another dress for Lili and looked at her master. "Yes, Master Harry, sir?"

"Did you know Lillian was a real fairy princess?" He asked the little elf.

"Oh course, Master Harry, all the house elves know the royalty of the races."

Padfoot, by this time, was rolling on the floor at the expressions of the two men. Evidently everyone knew of Lillian's status except her fathers. The nonplussed look on the two faces was exceedingly hilarious to the dog animagus and he knew he would be sharing this moment many times. It wasn't often that these two men were completely flabbergasted and the others would flip when they saw a picture of this.

Severus was gaining control of his emotions by this time and spit out, "Black, have you no decorum at all. Cease that ridiculous caterwauling this instant. It is not that funny."

But the dog animagus only started laughing harder. Severus and Harry might not be amused, but he found the whole thing highly entertaining.

Just then the green fairy popped in after checking on her princess. "What have you done? Her magic is depleted and she was not holding her scepter. She needs that to replenish her magic!"

Harry answered as Sirius got himself under control. "I am sorry Fertility, I didn't realize her scepter was magical and she tried to wake up the Potter parents with Little Harry's help today. I guess she wanted to help Little Harry get his parents back for Christmas."

"If she is feeling weak or ill, the scepter is filled with fairy dust to help her. I also put her crown back on her head. These items are imbued with her magic and can help protect her. It was during your bonding ceremony that she was bound with the special magic that is unique. We understand that and want to help protect her." The green fairy explained.

Harry stood and bowed to Fertility who was one of the Fairy Royal guards. "My most humble apologies. We will not let it happen again."

"Hump!" she exclaimed with a snarl on her face, and with that popped out of the room.

"Do you guys ever do anything like a normal person?" Sirius asked after the fairy left, laughter still shaking in his chest. "I have never seen so much magic in one place and so many people with the levels of power this family has. No wonder my mother is impressed with you."

"I didn't ask for it Padfoot," Harry said wearily. "Though, to be honest, I don't mind it if that is what it took to keep you alive in this time line and to keep Little Harry safe."

The two shared a rare look, as if seeking the soul of the other and finding the answer they wanted. They seemed to reach some understanding then nodded to each other without saying another word.

Just then they heard all three children start to wake up from their naps and went in to help the nanny elf get them up for their afternoon snack.

It wasn't long before the other extended family members started to arrive after their day's activities. Remus Sr. came in after a successful day with the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures, Tonks arrived from Malfoy manor, Regulus arrived from the publishing house and Moony and Snape arrived from the potions laboratory. Becca and Salazar had come from setting up their new quarters, still within the underground fortress, but in a different section for more privacy and even Granddad and Grandfather Prince arrived from Between Manor. Everyone had been called to discuss the Potter adults and the news that they would be up soon.

Severus was the first one to speak, "The Potters are expected to awake sometime tomorrow and we wanted to let everyone know in person so the information could not be intercepted. We will, of course, inform Gringotts goblins when they do wake."

He then went into the explanation of Lillian's strange power and her and Little Harry combining forces of magic by saying "up", without going into the fact that she was a real fairy princess.

But it seems the others knew. Several of them just nodded their heads and did not seem to be surprised about the power she displayed. When Harry asked them about it Becca answered him.

"Harry, you and Severus were told the day they presented her with the gift. Tonks and I were there with you. They explicitly said she was their fairy princess."

"I thought they meant figuratively, not realistically!" Harry defended himself.

It was Sirius that decided to change the subject. They had already rehashed this earlier and he had other things to worry about. He had been concerned about what he was going to tell his best friends about their baby being involved in a marriage contract and being sold by his relatives.

"Alright everyone, we need to plan on what to tell the Potters about their son. What are we going to do about that infernal marriage contract?"

Becca looked at him kind of funny and asked, "Why would we need to do anything about it?"

Sirius got a little red in the face and said, "I don't want to be the one to tell them that their son is already contracted to be married when he is only seventeen months old."

"But he is not in a marriage contract, Sirius. I was the one to sign it." Becca explained, still not understanding what his problem was.

"Exactly, you signed it and he is contracted to marry Ginny Weasley. I don't really want him to be obligated to marry her. Especially not after what that family did in the other time line." Sirius was starting to lose his temper a bit. How dare they put him in this position and act as if it was nothing?

"Sirius, I signed that contract as Petunia Dursley. I forged Petunia's name to that piece of paper. Our part of it is not legal. Petunia was the guardian and did not sign the contract. However, Molly did sign the contract with a magical signature no less. Her part of the contract is most legal and binding. So according to the laws that govern magical contracts, Ginevra Weasley is contracted to marry Harry Potter if he so chooses. Also she is not allowed to take another spouse nor is she allowed any other dalliances. Harry Potter, however, has no such bindings on him. The contract can be canceled at any time by Severus Snape, being Harry's legal magical guardian or it can stand forever as it is as he is free to choose whomever he wishes."

"I thought I was going to have to explain to two of my best friends that we put him in a magical marriage contract. How did you convince Molly to sign something like that?"

"Switched her contract with one of our own when she wasn't looking." Becca smirked at the younger man. He was sporting a look of unfounded relief at the moment. "I was raised by the quintessential Slytherin and married the original. Need I say more?"

"So it's alright to tell them everything when they wake up? I don't want to overwhelm them," Sirius asked the others around him.

"You should ask Doc how much information they can handle at one time. We are keeping no secrets from them and they are more than welcome to stay here as long as they wish. They will have a hard time until their magic is restored in some way and they will have to spend many hours at the medical facility as they research exactly how to accomplish that." Severus told the young man.

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement to what Severus said.

As the evening progressed, dinner was served and they were in the planning stages of one other thing they all wanted to take care of. This one thing was a concern to all of them and everyone had a different idea on how to handle it. As soon as Christmas was over, they would start on the most important project they had to worry about at this time and it would take all of them to accomplish it.

Let the games begin…

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel even if it was mostly recap. I will be updating once a week as my duties at work have been increased for awhile. I also have two other stories I have 'adopted' and will start posting them soon.


	3. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 10 April 2010

Chapter 3 Let the Games Begin

The next day, the Potters did indeed wake up during Little Harry's visit, but for the most part did not have enough strength to get up and start moving around. They were relieved that their son was with his Godfather and was safe and happy. Sirius did not go into any details about what had happened except to tell them that the war was over. He also explained that he and the baby were safely hidden in one of the safest places in the world. The baby sat on the bed with his parents babbling away telling them about Ewan (he couldn't pronounce the v) and Lili. Sirius didn't know what else he was saying as those were the only two words he understood, but Lily and James paid attention as if hanging on every word.

When Sirius arrived back at Prince Manor, he saw Moony, Snape and his brother Regulus all huddled over some plans with, of all things, two wood nymphs. But they had been waiting for Padfoot to come back to give his input on the situation. He was after all one of the original marauders.

He had been waiting for this moment. Wanting it so bad he could taste it. Ever since he had gotten out of the cells of the ministry and understood the sacrifices these people made, he wanted this. He had made his peace with Severus Snape, and he considered his experience in school, his boyhood pranks, as just the tip of the iceberg to what they were planning now. The new marauders, the four men, were now uniting together to complete their mission.

It was time for Operation Dursley.

The four men and the two wood nymphs planned their attack for about an hour before they had a good viable plan. It was a mixture of muggle pranks, earth magic and wizard tricks. It was brilliant as far as Sirius was concerned; he just had to get the feel for planning 'with' Snape instead of plotting 'against' him. It was, in a way, very surreal.

Harry and Severus Prince were upstairs with the children decorating number three Privet Drive with all the muggle decorations Harry could persuade the others to use. Just as he had done last year, he decorated with a vigor only born from being denied the freedom to do this during his childhood. Lili, Evan, Little Harry and Teddy were all having fun with the fairy lights, the tinsel and the bulbs that were going up on the Christmas tree; watching the pretty glow around the house. Harry even let the little ones decorate the bottom of the tree after casting an unbreakable spell on the delicate bulbs.

The Prince couple had so far not really gotten in the spirit of Operation Dursley, instead spending time with their children and being a family with the other extended members. It was strange to Padfoot for he would have thought that Harry would certainly want to get his revenge, But when Sirius asked him about it, he merely shrugged and answered, "My future is with my husband and my children. The ones who hurt me are all gone; these are just shadows of what might have been. Karma will always have her way and they will pay. This part of the war is for you to fight." Of course what Harry didn't tell him was that he had his own plans for after they were finished with them. After all, Vernon and Petunia did sell baby Harry and abuse him for the short time they thought they had him. Just because it happened to be a golem, did not mean the crime was any less severe. For now, he was content to sit back and see what the new marauders came up with.

Even though the man was two years younger than him, Sirius knew that this Harry had seen more and was so much more mature than he and his friends ever thought to be. In his eyes you could sometimes see the battle weary soldier. Only when his mind was on his family did you see the bright smile and the light heartedness of his face. It was at those times he looked like the young man he was.

Harry turned back to watch his husband pick up their daughter and let her put the star on the top of the tree. At he raised up his arms so Lili could reach the top, the shirt that Severus was wearing rode up so that Harry got a peek at the smooth flesh at the waist of the man's low riding jeans. Just as if a switch had been turned on, he suddenly was not interested in finishing the decorations for the holiday.

Sirius, who had been studying the young man for a few minutes, noticed the sudden change in expression. When he followed Harry's line of site he smirked and decided to give the men a break, although he saw that Severus had yet to notice his husband's hungry stare as he held his daughter in his arms.

When Lili and her father finally got the star on top of the tree, she tapped it with her little scepter and the star started glowing brightly. It was so bright; you would have thought it was plugged into the muggle electricity socket in the wall. Severus then put his young daughter down, smiling at her fondly and turned to look at his husband sitting on the couch.

Their eyes locked and held in communication. Now Severus had a similar problem to the younger man and both of them were wearing muggle clothes with no robes to cover their indiscriminating body parts from the children.

Sirius smirked and clapped his hands together a few times to get the children's attention. "How about everyone join Uncle Padfoot downstairs for some fruit and juice," he asked the kids to take the attention off the couple. "We could have it in the pool room and go flying for a little while."

That got an immediate reaction; the children started jumping up and down with little Lili waving her scepter and doing little circles, twirling in her excitement. They started to crowd around "Unca Foo" and followed him to the cupboard under the stairs that had the hidden entrance to the lower levels to Prince Stronghold Manor. As soon as they were out of the muggle portion of the house, Sirius called for three elves to bring snacks and help with the children.

Severus watched the others leave the room with a fond smile. He loved his children and Little Harry and Teddy too, but he needed some alone time with his husband as well and he was not going to waste the opportunity that was given them. He grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him upstairs to the master bedroom.

That evening the real fun started to begin. Regulus (now called Lynx for his animagus), Moony, Snape (now called Viper for his animagus), Padfoot and the two wood Nymphs gathered together in the house just behind number four Privet Drive. It was dark now and they stealthily walked in the rear of the property. With a flick of his wand, Sirius made a gate in the wall of the fence. As soon as they reach the next yard, they got to work. It was cold and the wizards flicked their wands again to have a warming charm on the whole area. Padfoot silently gave a word of thanks that there were wards around the area. The ministry would not be able to detect their magic in the muggle neighborhood.

The four wizards defrosted the icy ground while the wood nymphs started to plant their seeds. With a powdered herb added to the ground and a few words the wizards didn't understand, the trees grew instantly to at least five meters tall so that they reached almost to the top of the house. As they grew thick, the six adults had to skirt around the property to avoid getting crushed or lost by the denseness of the foliage. Then the spiders came in to 'decorate' with an eerie web.

The snakes had been hunting and there were seven small animals that had been caught to place in the trees. As the spiders got to work and the snakes continued to hunt, the six adults then moved to the front yard.

Now, Sirius loved to tinker with muggle vehicles. He loved the special additions he made to his motorcycle and he was looking forward to 'improving' Vernon Dursley's car. He knew from the information he had been given in the war room and from his own personal observations, that the Dursleys really strived to be more normal than anyone else. You could say that made them abnormally normal.

The first thing he did was to spell a few rust spots to the underside of the car. He didn't want anything to show on the out side, but wanted Dursley to drive the vehicle to work and it to fall apart on the way. He then fixed the muffler so that it would give out halfway down the block so his neighbors would all hear the horrendous noise early in the morning as the man left for work.

As Padfoot worked on the car, the others were making the front of the house look like a forest just as the back of the house did. Sirius believed it was the fairies that were having the most fun.

The house now resembled a kaleidoscope of colors. Hues of green, red, teal, yellow, purple, and black now decorated the outside of the once single light colored home. Even the roof was different colors, resembling some kind of rainbow that threw up splashes of color on the dwelling. But the fairies didn't stop there. Once they were finished with the outside, they went through the fireplace and started on the inside. The carpet, walls, drapes, ceilings and furniture were all several different shades of color. They even included the humans' hair and turned it neon pink on Vernon, and teal blue on Petunia. Their young son Dudley they left alone for now.

As the men finished the forest of trees on every inch of the yard, they also grew their plants to magnanimous proportions. The neatly trimmed hedges that were only half a meter high now were a mangled mess, covering the windows and trailing along the ground.

They had noticed that Vernon left for the day by coming out of the garage to get in his car, so Moony spelled the garage door to belch VERY LOUDLY, every time it was opened. Then he thought; why not do the same to the front and back doors? After thinking about his handiwork, he also decided to include the windows to do the same.

Once they had finished with the outside of the house and the fairies had completed the inside of the house, they were ready for the next phase.

The wood nymphs left as their part was complete, but the wizards, fairies, snakes and spiders were just getting started.

The floo was now blocked with spider webbing as the snakes piled about thirty rats into the webs. When the Dursley's lit their Yule log or Christmas fire, the smoke would come back into the room and the rats would start to cook. The smoke would then fill the room and thus they would have to open the windows and doors, which would then let out a large belch.

There were mirrors hung around the house by Snape and Regulus that would show over and over again little baby Harry crying for his mother and being sold by his Uncle. In the mirror he would keep saying that he died and would come back to haunt them and make them pay. The mirrors were put on the ceilings, on the walls of every room even the kitchen and the bathrooms. They were unbreakable and hung with a permanent sticking charm.

The spiders were now decorating the walls and ceilings with more spider webs, while Moony and Padfoot were placing muggle plastic toy spiders in the webbing and spelling the toys to look and move like real spiders. They wouldn't risk their own when Petunia was sure to call an exterminator.

Finally about an hour before dawn, everyone decided that they had done enough. They went through the secret entrance that was in the cupboard under the stairs (the Dursleys didn't know about it, but it had been spelled there in case they actually had Baby Harry) and disappeared without a trace.

It had taken a total of five hours for four wizards, two wood nymphs, thirty acromantulas, and seven snakes to finish the task at hand. They had used over one hundred toy spiders, over fifty dead rats, and about twenty other small animals. It was a wonder what two Slytherins and two Gryffindors could do when cooperating together. They all went to sleep for a few hours before the fireworks started when those people woke up.

All four men camped out in a room that Salazar had set up as a viewing room. Not only were the mirrors in the Dursley house going to show Baby Harry talking to them, they were also going to show what was going on in the house. The others would be able to see through connecting mirrors. Moony and Snape shared one bed in the room, while Regulus and Sirius were on single beds in the same room. This way they would know the minute the Dursleys woke up and what their reactions were.

"VERRRRRNOOOOOOOOON!" a high pitched squeal reach the ears of the four men in the special viewing room. As soon as they heard it; Regulus floo called Salazar to tell him that they should come and enjoy the show. Five minutes later, the beds had been transfigured to chairs and sofas and there were ten adults in the room watching the action unfold.

Poor Harry had a stitch in his side, just laughing at Vernon's hair. The neon pink hair clashed with his face as it turned from red to an almost purple with rage at the changes in his house. No room had been left untouched and he was furious at what he considered the destruction of his home.

He went into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth, when a vision of Little Harry came and scolded him in this perfect little boy voice. "It was your entire fault Uncle, you were supposed to help me and you sold me. I will never leave you now. I will be here forever to remind you of your sins."

Vernon's face blanched and he smashed his fist into the mirror before him. When it didn't break he tried again. His hand came back bloodied, but the mirror didn't break. Petunia was outside the bathroom. "Vernon, Vernon! What are we going to do? Marge will be here later today!" The woman was shouting, shrieking with a shrill high pitched tone. "Vernon! Vernon! What are we…"

"Would you shut up woman and give me a break?" Vernon shouted back in the face of his wife as he opened the bathroom door. "I don't know what happened! We will have to call Marge and stop her coming over here and ask her if we can come there."

"What will we tell her?" Petunia calmed down her shrieking a bit in the face of her husband's anger.

"Call her and tell her we have a plumbing problem. Tell her that a pipe broke in the kitchen and the house was flooded during the night." Vernon said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Yes, I can do that. I will call right now before she leaves." Now that they had a plan, Petunia could do something.

After she spoke to Marge, she and Vernon packed a bag and put together the presents for Dudley. Today was Christmas Eve and tomorrow would be Christmas Day. They would be back the day after and see what they could do to put their house to rights.

Everything would be alright. They knew they had a few things to deal with, but they could fix it and then go back to normal. At least that was what they believed until they opened the front door. "burrrrpppp" said the door as they walked through it. The neighbor across the street heard the noise as she was picking up her morning news paper from the front porch. She looked at the people from number four and hurriedly went back into her house. Those people were weird.

When the Dursleys went outside, they were greeted with trees in their yard. On the trees hung spider webs and dead rats, and other small animals and more spiders were in the webbing. Vernon and Petunia looked around; their yard that looked more like a Halloween spook house than a Christmas Holiday. They were very glad to notice the car in the driveway looked relatively unscathed. At least they could get out of here without too much trouble.

They stored their bags in the boot of the car and all got in. After Dudley was secured in the baby travelling seat in the back, Vernon started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. You couldn't even see the front of the house for all the trees, except the front door up the walkway. He didn't let on to his wife, but he was getting worried about what kind of curse those freaks put on the house to make it act so weird.

They hadn't even gone half a block, when the car started to make these huge noises, "CLUNK, RATTLE, CLUNK, CLUNK, BOOM, BOOM, CLUNK, CLUNK." There was a rhythm somewhere in there if you listened carefully. Everyone in the neighborhood heard the loud noises and looked out their windows to see what was going on.

Vernon just kept driving; he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, hoping the curse would have been lifted by the time they came back.

Finally the nanny elf came into the viewing room to alert Harry that the children were waking up. Little Harry would go with Sirius to visit his parents again directly after breakfast. They had to start their day, now that the show was over.

Harry had laughed at the way things had been put together. The pranks were mostly attacking the Dursley's normalness and didn't do anything to harm them bodily. He would have to thank the group later. Now, he wanted to go shopping with Becca and Tonks to get the Potters a few Christmas gifts. Everything else had already been bought and wrapped, but they had not been expecting James and Lily to wake so soon. It was important to Harry to have a very wonderful Christmas with the Potters as well as his family.

A/N Thank you to all that have read and reviewed. I hope you like the Dursleys punishment. More is to come. In order to not make the story itself too long, I will recap a little of the The Third Time Charm for those who ask.

RECAP

The Seven = A group of snakes that were the offspring of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in Harry Prince nee Potter's time line. They are the familiars of the following:

First Born – Harry Prince – White Phoenix animagus called Light – Harry Potter from other time line. Left time line when he was 16 years old and is now eighteen years old.

Second Born – Harry Potter from current time line only seventeen months. Killed Voldemort when attacked as the others had destroyed the horcruxes.

Third Born – Evan Prince – son of Harry and Severus from other time line is seventeen months old. Fetus was transferred to Becca Prince when Harry was beaten by his Uncle and almost died. This allowed Harry to get pregnant again.

Fourth Born – Lillian Prince – daughter of Harry and Severus Prince is sixteen months old. Was a shorter gestation period and is only one month younger than her brother Evan.

Fifth Born – Severus Prince – Black Phoenix animagus called Shadow

Sixth Born – Teddy Lupin three years old – Metamorphmagus – from other time line – The only one that does not speak Parsletongue. He speaks English to the snake and gets the others to interpret if needed.

Seventh Born – Rebecca Prince Slytherin – the Great Granddaughter of Severus and Harry Prince of her timeline. Her Great Grandfathers are the silver and black phoenix animagus and are over one hundred years old. She came from a different time line than the younger Harry and Severus to save Harry from his uncle and save this time line.

The older Harry and Severus Prince are known as Grandfather and Granddad Prince. They live at Between Manor that is between time lines, but visit often.


	4. Christmas with the Potters

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

I am sorry this was so long in posting. Two months ago my boss came to me about one of his businesses (a coffee shop) not doing well. So, because I work for about the best boss in the world, I have spent my weekends and evenings managing and changing everything to help the business succeed. All in addition to my regular eight hour a day job. I have become manager, plumber, decorator, marketing director, carpenter and a host of other titles. Now the business is doing twice the amount of sales it was before and my project is complete. Thank you all for being patient with me and to those of you who expressed your concerns about my silence. I appreciate every one of my readers and to tell you the truth, my muse is extremely hyper to get back to writing. I have another story coming out also, called 'Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards'. It will be a short story, but wouldn't quit working its way into my head until I got it down on paper or on the computer screen as the case may be.

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 22 May 2010

Chapter 4 Christmas with the Potters

It was Christmas day and everyone was anticipating the arrival of the Potter adults. They were going to be released from the medical center and then floo over. Doc had said they would tire out easily, but they wanted to come and see the children open their presents. This was the first real Christmas they would have with Harry, as last year he was too young to participate and know what was going on.

To say that Lily and James were a little confused would be the understatement of the century. They were sitting watching the children open their presents and looking at the adults sitting around the room.

On some chairs off to the side were a very old couple, everyone called Granddad and Grandpapa. The resemblance to a young Harry and Severus Prince was unmistakable. Then sitting next to them was a young woman that was the Granddaughter of the two older men, Becca that was not even supposed to be born yet. Next to her, was her husband, Salazar Slytherin, who had died or disappeared a millennium ago.

On the floor were Harry and Severus Prince, distributing gifts and watching the children to make sure they didn't get into any trouble by trying to pull the decorations off the tree or chew on the wrapping paper as young toddlers are known to do.

The older Lupins and their son Teddy were expected later as they were having their own family Christmas in their own quarters, but would come for a late luncheon the Prince family was hosting that afternoon. Moony and Padfoot were acting the fools on the floor with Little Harry, Evan and Lillian. Severus Snape was sitting in a chair chatting with Lady Walburga Black of all people and Regulus was sprawled (no one could call his posture sitting) out on another chair watching the antics of his brother and his friend.

James and Lily felt like they had been dropped into another dimension. It wasn't so much that their entire little family had somehow survived the Aveda Kedavra, although that in itself was astonishing; add to that the fact Sirius was actually civil to his mother and talking to her, then there were three Harrys and Severuses in the room of several different generations. Well, it was going to take a huge amount of time to wrap their minds around that one.

Sirius had brought their son everyday to visit then in the medical center, and for that they were extremely grateful. They were told about some of the things that had been going on but there were enormous gaps in the story and they were being informed little by little so that the whole picture was slowly coming into focus. For today, however, they were shelving their curiosity and begging for more explanations, while just enjoying the celebrations with their family and friends.

After the opening of the presents was completed, they all adjourned to the pool room so the children would have the space to ride a miniature Hogwarts Express that had been given to the children. It was much like the one Moony had given baby Harry, except it had more cars so all the kids could ride at one time. It had a few cars that were open, but others that were like the original compartments with real sliding windows and doors, just like the real Hogwarts Express. The only problem was when the children wanted their parents to come join them. It was too small for anyone over the age of six.

At this particular time, Evan and Teddy were in the conductor's car so they could take their turn blowing the whistle until Severus finally said he had a headache and using a complex spell, charmed it so only the children would hear the noise from the engine. All of the adults were blissfully thankful.

As the day came to a close, the children were exhausted as were the adults, but it had been a very good day. Sirius, Moony, Regulus and Snape stayed in the same room as the night before to see if the Dursleys would come back for more pranks. After all, they couldn't stay with Vernon's sister forever.

In a castle, miles away guarded by dark creatures…

An old man with a long beard had been given permission to visit his last remaining family member. This would probably be the only time they would see each other again. The siblings had not gotten along very well when younger, as each had their own ideas of family and responsibility. But they had been pleasant to each other in the last few decades. He ran a small seedy bar and inn and the other, with all his titles and blustering, had his various self appointed duties in the wizarding world.

He knew his brother was the master at manipulating others' lives, but he couldn't help the sadness that settled in his heart at his brother's fate, his last remaining family member. Yes, the man had made trouble for a few people and had made his mistakes, but it was hard to believe that the things they had accused him of were true. He hadn't been at the trial, having long ago known that his brother was involved in many of them. He was always in the courtroom for one thing or the other as Chief Warlock or as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

It pained him to come to this place, even for his brother. He was taken back to a time that his father had been in this horrible place and he didn't like the memory. Albus had been allowed to send an owl with a request for a few things. He had asked for a special box that had been in his office and Aberforth had collected it just yesterday from a very sad Minerva McGonagall.

She, too, expressed her doubts about the former headmaster's guilt, but there wasn't anything the two of them could do about it. They had even addressed the Order with their concerns, but some of them had been in the courtroom and were unwilling to help. In fact, the whole Order seemed to be divided in this concern and acted as if they hadn't even fought in a war together.

Now as Aberforth Dumbledore walked toward the room he was to meet his brother in, his footsteps echoing though the tomb like halls, he wished he could do something to help his only brother. He had petitioned the Wizengamot for a stay of execution, but they would not hear of it and he was scheduled to be kissed in just two short weeks.

The hallway of the stone castle that was known as Azkaban had once been made up of beautiful stone work and walls of a pleasing white. Now the walls were an endless shade of grey with mold from the sea's dampness and the age of the stone structure. Every once and awhile he shuddered from the cold dampness, and the occasional dementor that floated through the area, as he trudged on for the last meeting with his older brother.

"You will be given an hour to visit, then you must leave," the guard said as they reached a cell like room with nothing but a table and a few chairs. It was not the cell that Albus was assigned to, but this was a more aesthetically pleasing room (if you could call it that) for meeting family and attorneys, and other visitors.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair and greeted his brother warmly. In his opinion, his brother was much less intelligent and powerful than he was. But he was his brother, and if this was to work, a family member would be easier on which to perform the magic needed for the completion of the spell. He had some misgivings about what he was going to do, however it was better if he were to live and he knew his brother would agree. He just needed to word the request in a manner to get him to say the right phrasing.

"Aberforth" the older man said jovially, "it is good that you came."

"I only wish there were something I could do to clear up these misunderstandings, Albus. I know you couldn't have done what they have convicted you of. I just can't fathom what went wrong at that trial to put you here in the first place." Oh, he had read the papers and he knew Albus had a dark side as did everyone, but he could never believe his brother was evil.

"I know you do, dear brother. There is something that you can do, so all of my power is not lost." The former Headmaster looked at his brother cautiously and then continued. "In this box" he started to say as he pulled the small ornate box towards him "is some herbs and a spell that will allow me to transfer some of my power to you. Are you willing to try this?"

"Albus" the man answered, "I don't need your powers. I am quite content as I am and I am not going to live much longer. Wouldn't it be better to do this with a younger person?" He stared at his brother earnestly and pondered why the man would be offering him something like this.

"I will not be given the time with anyone else and you can easily perform the spell again to send my powers to Harry. He will need it as there was a prophecy that states he will have the power to vanquish the dark lord." Albus paused and looked his brother in the eye. "You have to agree to this or it will not work."

"Albus, the Dark Lord has already been vanquished! Do you think he will be coming back?"

"Nothing is for certain, my brother, but yes I do believe he will make another appearance."

"I thought I read all of the followers had died at the same time, that anyone with the dark mark is also dead."

"There are many that I know had the dark mark, that still live. I know for a fact Lucius Malfoy does and I am fairly sure that Severus Snape followed him into it also. No one knows how some of his followers survived, except these survivors must have been really important to You-Know-Who for him to protect them."

"So you want me to transfer your powers to Harry? Is this what the misunderstandings are all about? You wanted to help the boy and something went wrong?" Aberforth questioned his brother in confusion. He didn't understand what his brother wanted of him.

"Yes, mostly. I wanted to give Harry some of my powers upon death, but it didn't work the way I wanted it to. It is better to do this with a family member and I didn't have time to prepare the child. All the instructions are in here and you will be able to do it." Albus urged the other wizard.

"Albus" the younger brother said, "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean…"

"Aberforth, you said you wished there were something you could do. Well, this is something you can do. It won't work if you don't agree to it."

"All right, Albus, I will agree to this. When would I be able to give these powers to the Potter child? How much time do I have?" Aberforth queried his brother.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Albus assured him. "There will be plenty of time when he starts Hogwarts." Albus again assured his brother. In reality, Aberforth would not have to worry about anything if this ritual was successful.

Albus gave his brother the herbs that were to be consumed to ready the body for the receiving of what was to come. Then he swallowed the herbs that were to ready his own body for the delivering of his power.

When they had consumed the correct herbs in the order they needed to work, he then started chanting very softly the beginning of the ritual. It wouldn't do for the guards to hear what they were doing. He had bribed the guard on duty to stay out of the room in which the meeting was taking place now. He was not able to access his things, but there were other things such as some property that he gave the young man access to and told where some galleons were. It was worth it to be able to perform the spell without anyone knowing what he was doing.

His brother started to sway with the chant and Albus could tell that he was almost ready to receive the transfer.

Two lines of magic, one white and one black were intertwined as the transfer began to take place. Another white line of magic was travelling its way back from Aberforth to Albus. With a burst of power from Albus to his brother, the spell was complete. The body of Albus Dumbledore slumped as the magic left him.

The man quickly grabbed the box that contained the spell. Then anything else that had been left on the table including the residue left from the herbs, and then put it away in his pocket so that no one would find it.

"Guard, Guard" cried the voice of Aberforth Dumbledore as he saw the body of his brother go completely limp. He heard the rattle of keys in the rusty old locks as the guard tried to get into the room.

"What is going on here?" the guard asked the aged wizard. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. He was despondent about the up coming kiss and there was a burst of magic and he slumped in his chair. Please take care of him as I know you will not allow me to."

The guard sent a patronus message to get another guard in there to help with the situation. After he came, Aberforth Dumbledore was escorted out of the castle and his brother was levitated back into his cell. They could still detect life in the body, so did not do anything else in the way of disposing of it. He would die in another two weeks anyway.

The man known as Aberforth Dumbledore, had a hard time hiding the smile on his face and the lightness in his step. The ritual had worked and now he needed to make plans. He headed back to the Hog's Head without a glimmer of remorse for what had just happened to his brother.

Back at Prince Stronghold…

James and Lily Potter were sleeping in one of the guest rooms that had been readied for their stay. As Doc had predicted, they tired easily and needed the rest for the restoration of their magical cores. Little did they know, while in the deep sleep, a certain old coot had already started his machinations concerning their son.

Two weeks later…

It had been two months since the trial that had condemned the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts. Since that fateful Christmas when he had been visited by his brother, the body of Albus Dumbledore had been in and out of consciousness and in a agitated state of confusion. He was unable to speak and there was a wild look in his eyes when ever he was awake.

It was time. The guards had brought him to a room and along the wall were several dementors waiting for their victim. The old man was levitated into the chair as was eased back so the dark cold creatures would have easy access. Just before the dementor closed in for the final draw, the old man opened his eyes wide and screamed "ALBUUUSSS… NNNNNOOOOO…" before he slumped down into the depths of despair and shuttered his last breath.

No one was there except for the guards and they clearly wanted this over with as soon as possible. The death certificate was issued and the body readied for transport to Aberforth Dumbledore for burial.


	5. In the Mission Field

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 23 May 2010

Chapter 5 In the Mission Field

Aberforth Dumbledore tried to remember where he had placed the Potter brat, but all he could remember was that he put him with Lily's remaining family. Someone, he surmised, must have used the Fidelius Charm on the house after he left. It would be the only reason he couldn't remember. He had to be content to run the bar and work out his plans for the next few years until the child came to Hogwarts.

He was in no hurry, he knew he could catch up with the Dursley's sooner or later and even if the courts had made Severus Snape the boy's magical guardian, he could take care of that too. He would have to find someone else that could be appointed, someone that would be loyal to him.

Five years later…

It had been over five years ago when the Potters were first introduced to the people that had saved their only child. Since then, they had slowly but surely regained their magic and stayed in the muggle neighborhood with their son, and his older, time jumping counterpart.

Severus Snape and James Potter had buried the hatchet and become friends, especially as Snape and Moony had bonded. It had been quite a strange ceremony when the two transformed into their animagus forms and romped around the reception chasing each other and then sped off to the forest at the back of the Malfoy home. They showed up two weeks later quite rested and happy.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley along with their 'Precious Duddykins' had long since moved from the neighborhood of Privet Drive. The pranks had continued until they just had to sell their home. It was the ghosts of Lily and James coming back to life that may have been the final act to make them break. It could also have been the walls had started bleeding blood from the seams and baby Harry's specter telling them how horrible they were to sell him. Lily never did tell her sister she didn't die, she would just walk around the neighborhood pretending to be a zombie like person and scare them. Lily, James and little Harry eventually took over the house, living under it for the most part as everyone else did because that was where the elves were and magic was allowed to be used.

Since Prince Conglomerate had sold the Dursleys the home for half its value, the Dursley's had to sell it back to them for the same price. It was in the contract for Prince Conglomerate to have first refusal. Vernon was not happy, and Becca could still remember the day, some four years ago, she first saw Vernon put a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

The trees and spiders had disappeared a week after that first prank surprise, but had reappeared several times over the year, only to disappear again. Funny thing was, none of the neighbors seemed to notice it, though the Dursleys could see them stare at the yard all the time. Paranoia was a wonderful prank weapon and they didn't even need magic to inspire it.

FLASHBACK

It was Harry that had gone over to the obese man that was only a few years older than Harry himself. He had once feared this man but now, as an adult, he could see the man for what he truly was, an overgrown bully.

"Excuse me Mr. Dursley, I was wondering about your 'For Sale' sign in the yard. Are you trying to sell the house?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Petunia and I have decided to move to another town and want to sell as soon as possible." The man snarled at him with a glare that would almost rival anything Severus could do. "What's it to you Prince?"

"I do believe, Mr. Dursley, that if you look at the original paperwork on the house, you will find that you have to sell it back to Prince Conglomerate. You don't have the right to sell the house to anyone else without our permission," Harry answered with a smirk.

He watched as the red started to rise in the man's cheeks and then further up his head. It was almost like looking at a thermometer with the mercury raising to the top and then exploding. Now the red was into Vernon's hairline and Harry was amused as he waited… three… two… one…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SELL MY OWN HOUSE!" the man was panting heavily and if Harry hadn't seen this many times before, he would have thought the man was having a heart attack.

Harry's demeanor took on a much stronger and serious note as he looked at the man he hated and said, "I mean just that. Look at your paperwork Vernon Dursley. You have to sell the house back to Prince for what you paid for it. From what I've seen in the last year, I wouldn't even give you that much. You people have been a constant blight on this community for a long time now." Harry then turned his back on the man and stalked off into number three Privet Drive with a smirk on his face. And with that, Harry had his final revenge.

END FLASHBACK

It was the second week of March 1987 when Becca strolled into the family room to speak with the other adults present. It had been a long standing custom for her family to help with areas that had been hit with natural disasters and there had been one only last week that had devastated a large portion of a muggle town and a magical one as well.

"You know" she started her speech, "Dumbledore did have one thing right in his concerns for little Harry. If he continues to grow up in a world that worships him, he will not have the proper values for a leader of our world. I think it is time for him and the other children to get more involved with the world around them."

"You can't be serious, they are only six!" Regulus said as he looked at her in horror.

"No, I am not Sirius, I'm Becca." She replied with the old joke. "Of course I am serious. Seeing others in trouble and being able to help will give the children a different perspective on life."

"You want to take them to a place that has been destroyed?" This was a new concept to Reg, he hadn't had the talks with Becca about this as some of the others had.

Lily, ever the voice of reason, suggested, "Why don't you tell us the idea you have come up with? Then perhaps Reg could keep quiet until he has heard everything before interrupting again. Hmm?" She finished with a raised eyebrow at the younger man.

When Regulus nodded, Becca continued.

"There is a town that has been nearly wiped out by an earthquake last week on March 2. The town of Edgecumbe in New Zealand has lost about fifty percent of all its housing and has had mass destruction. Mission crews are being sent to help with the cleanup and rebuilding the town. There is also a wizarding community, hidden of course, where help is needed too."

"The town of Edgecumbe in New Zealand was named after the village Edgecumbe in Cornwall in the United Kingdom. They are the descendents that moved there for its agricultural opportunities, hence, the hidden magical community within the town."

"And you want to take the children into that disaster zone?" Harry asked.

"We will take some elves to help with the children and our children can help console the young ones that have lost their homes. I am not suggesting that they help build houses or do other manual labor. There will be hundreds of volunteers that will be helping, but the children are often shuffled to the side as the adults have so much work to do."

Severus was the next person to enter into the discussion. "Harry and I have never been a part of something like that, and we certainly don't know that much about building. Our skills are more in the line of defense, potions and healing."

"But don't you see, it will give you a chance to see another side of life, and you can learn to build. Also healing is a great part of what we are going to be doing. These people have lost their homes and treatment plants. Clean water may not even be possible for them right now unless it is trucked in. These are muggles and they have to do everything without magic. There will be much we can do for them. You and Harry are both excellent at wards also and many of the wards keeping the wizarding community hidden will need renewing or replacing."

Just then Granddad and Grandpapa flashed into the room, with a bag each flung over their shoulder. "So are we all ready to go yet?" asked the younger of the two with his green eyes flashing in excitement. They were both dressed in work jeans and a t-shirt, Granddad in green and Grandpapa in typical black. The jeans were the kind used by carpenters and painters with many pockets and loops for tools and supplies. They both looked like they were ready to hitchhike across the country without a care in the world.

"You mean you know about this?" Harry asked his older counterpart.

"Of course, who do you think raised Becca on these mission trips?" he answered excitedly.

After the Malfoys and healers from the clinic were invited, the adults discussed the situation for hours before deciding they were all going. Becca and her Grandfathers knew that even with the fighting in a war, these people were about to have their eyes opened to a whole new experience. They also knew there was no better feeling than to help someone else in need. The Longbottoms, however, declined to go saying they didn't want to bring Neville into an area like that, but they would be happy to keep an eye on things.

Two days later there were twenty adults and eight children on their way by international portkey to Wellington, the capital of New Zealand. This is where the Ministry of Magic was located.

They landed close to the Ministry for New Zealand, before making their way to the small town of Edgecumbe which was approximately four hundred kilometers away, and had about eighteen hundred residents on record. As they made their way across North Island the children were getting excited about the new adventure.

As Lili was looking out the window of the vehicle, she nudged Evan who had fallen asleep at the beginning of their journey. "Look Evan, the building blocks fell!" The area indeed looked as if someone had knocked down the building blocks, as the child put it. They were getting close to their destination.

The ministry cars, which were going very fast by magic, took two hours to get to their destination (about half the time it would normally take). There had been a shelter set up in the middle of the magical town after they were sure all the aftershocks were completely over. It was more like a huge tent with sections in it for the volunteers and supplies. The women would sleep in one section and the men in the other, while another section had food and water and the last had building supplies. The idea was for some of the magical folk to help the muggles as soon as they were situated. It wouldn't do to just wave a wand and shout out reparo and few would have the power to resurrect a whole building anyway.

The children were fed and then sent to another tent that was housing the town's kids while the adults worked. The ten elves they had brought with them were helping with the children and making sure everyone was settled before working.

It wasn't until Lili started to do magic that they realized they may have a problem. The little six year old was walking with her brother on one side and Draco on the other and Draco's siblings and little Harry and Teddy behind them, when she passed a little girl, probably about four years old, crying on the walkway.

"What's the matter, why are you crying?" Lili asked the little girl.

"My puppy went into the house and then part of it fell and I can't get him back," the young girl wailed. "My other puppy died in the quake and I can't lose Buster too!" The little girl with blondish brown hair and clear blue eyes was crying again and clutched at Draco's hand as he was closest to her, begging him to do something. His heart was bursting as he knew how much he loved his own pet and he wanted to help.

Draco looked at Lili and then at Evan and together they held her little 'Fairy Princess' scepter and pointed it at the house. "Reparo" they both said at the same time. Although the spell did not fix the entire house it did fix the front door and raise some of the debris so that a happy barking puppy came out of a small opening in the wall next to the door.

"Oh, thank you!" the little girl cried as she scooped up her puppy and hugged him tight, the dust from the shattered house getting all over her clean robes.

"That was quite a display of magic there young man," a stranger said to Evan. "Who do you kids belong to?"

The adults that had been talking with some of the other volunteers and getting work schedules for tomorrow were suddenly interrupted when Sentry Dobby popped in front of them to let them know Lili had performed magic. The children had been told not to do anything but just go to the children's tent. It was only about thirty meters away and they had four house elves with them to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

Harry and Severus came running out into the street looking for their children. There, standing next to them was a man who appeared to be in his mid thirty's talking to the children. At seeing the stranger, their hearts nearly dropped out of their chest and they rushed over to the small group.

"What is your name little girl?" the stranger asked Lili.

"My name is Lillian Prince," she said in her most aristocratic, child like tone, as she stood up straight, held her head high and puffed out her chest. She had used her best diction to enunciate her name just like her teachers taught her. "I am a Fairy Princess and am six and a half years old," she added to her very self important statement.

"Are you really?" the man answered in amusement. "My name is Mr. Morgan, and I work with some of the volunteers. Are you parents here?"

"We are right here." Severus interjected as they reached the group. "We had the elves escorting them to the children's tent.

When the introductions were completed, Severus and Harry visibly relaxed as they realized that this man was one of the people in charge of the cleanup operations. He thought the children were unattended as he hadn't seen the house elves walking behind them. It seemed that the little girl, Susan, was his daughter, and he had been notified when she had run out of the kids' tent when the puppy got loose.

"Mr. Morgan…" Harry started to say.

"Oh no, Douglas please, my father is Mr. Morgan. You said your last name is Prince?" Severus and Harry nodded. "Prince Pharmaceuticals?" Again the two men nodded. "Any chance you brought some potions ingredients with you?"

Harry was the one who answered with a big grin on his face. "Never leave home without them. My husband only uses the best ingredients and is very particular about his brewing."

The man signed with relief as he said, "Good, the apothecary was partially destroyed when the ground fell two meters below the floor. We need calming drafts mostly, and pain relievers for the workers. Thankfully no one was killed, but there were some injuries. We have a hospital tent further down from the kids' area with a few doctors, but we don't have a Potion's Master on hand. He was one of the injured when the apothecary caved in."

Severus who had been making a mental note of what he brought called out, "Doc!"

Doc went from the back of the group to the front with two of his assistants. "Severus, you called?"

"Douglas has a medical tent set up further down the street. I thought you would want to know."

"On my way Sev," the Doc answered as he and his team started jogging down the road to find out what they could do.

Mr. Morgan then turned to Severus and Harry, "I would like to ask you about the magic your children were doing. It is most unusual to see younger children with anything but the most chaotic accidental magic."

"They are unusual children." Severus agreed. "What did you want to know?"

"We have a workshop for some of the older kids that are starting school. It shows them how to build and plan the muggle way so that when they learn spells to build, they have more of an idea how to focus on the task. Right now I have about six ten and eleven year olds that are participating, would you like your children to participate too?"

Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow at the same time Harry looked at him. This was all very new to them and they didn't want the children to be involved in too much. They both turned with the same raised eyebrows to their two older counterparts who were smiling at the opportunity. Granddad looked at Harry and said, "I think that is an excellent idea and I will help if it will be alright with the others."

"Do you have any experience in instructing muggle building?" Douglas Morgan asked.

The much older man with the twinkling green eyes said, "Years of experience, and I am sure Severus and Harry will be happy if one of us is with the children."

Harry and Severus looked at the children that were staring up at them pleading to be included in this task with the older children. They had been so afraid they would get stuck with the babies and not be allowed to do anything.

Severus turned back at Douglas who was now holding his little girl with her puppy. "You will need the extra help. All of these children are capable of controlled magic and can learn from the experience."

Mr. Douglas Morgan, assistant to the Minster of Magic in muggle relations, looked at the group and wondered what other surprises they had in store for him. He nodded his head as they turned to get the kids settled so they could go back to organizing the work. On his way back to his area, he pondered the group that had just arrived. They were very wealthy and usually people like that didn't volunteer for cleanups like this. Sometimes if they could get any attention at all from those groups, it was to get a few donations to help, but not to show up like this. He wondered how much help they would really be.

All of the children, including Neville, as Lily was his Godmother, had been taking lessons since they were three. They mostly learned reading, languages, math (including very simple Arithmancy), and writing but when they turned five they had started with simple Occlumency skills and Martial Arts. They always spent two hours a day with the founders and then another hour with one of the other adults that would take a turn. Then the elves were always there to help and they would have games and breaks just like a real daycare center. Most of their learning was in the form of games and stories as in the case of history, but sometimes they would practice meditation as well.

As they were not allowed a wand yet, they hadn't really started on basic spells although some of them could do a wandless Accio or a minor Reparo if they focused hard enough. They had already discovered, if they combined their magic they could do a little more, like when Lili and little Harry woke up his parents. Lillian was the only child with a magical device in her scepter. Everyone just thought it was make believe when she told them she was a fairy princess.

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and asked about my health during my silence. Kassan I really appreciate your concern, but didn't have an email address to send you a note. You too Melibea. Thanks also to tamikolee, Jennifer and Serin


	6. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 23 May 2010

Chapter 6 Making New Friends

That evening, after the children were settled in their bunks, Douglas Morgan was speaking with the children's parents.

"Tomorrow, we will let the children work on building a brick wall that separates the magical and muggle world. They will mostly be watching the adults work and they will be taught how to do it themselves."

"Why do you teach children the muggle way of fixing things?" Harry asked.

"Because if they see the workings of the muggle plans, it helps them focus on how to work the magic and their transfiguration spell work is better and easier for them."

"So they can use their skill and knowledge in combination with their magical core?" Lily asked the organizer of the crews. She still couldn't believe how organized Douglas and some of the other Ministry workers were.

"Exactly, it is sort of like trying to turn a pine needle into a needle. If you know what a needle is and how it works it is easier to do the spell."

"They are too young for wands and can't do spells." Harry said to the older man. "They are not allowed wands."

"Ah, yes, well they are not allowed wands in England. It is perfectly legal for them to use wands in New Zealand, especially if they are helping after a natural disaster. That is why we have these workshops also. It gives them some experience before starting school and helps them stay ahead in their classes."

Lily nodded at this; she remembered how in her first transfiguration class, she was one of the first to make the needle appear. Charms work was the same way, she had always relied on what she knew from home how something was suppose to be and made it work with the magic. It was good that they let their children learn to do things like this. She was sorry that Alice hadn't let Neville come along. It would have been a good experience for him too.

Doc walked in just at that time and went over to Grandpapa and Severus. He would always call the man Black for his animagus form; Grandpapa, like the kids called him was just too infantile for a man his age.

"How much potion and ingredients do we have to treat magical exhaustion? There are fifteen cases in the hospital tent including the local Potions Master and no one knows about our methods of treatment."

Severus wasn't sure how much they could do with the supplies they had brought. Some of the ingredients they brought were needed of calming drafts and healing drafts as well. "Douglas" he called out from the corner of the room where he had been conferring with Doc, "can you give us an idea of how much calming draft and healing drafts we need. Doc here says that your people are suffering from magical exhaustion as well."

"That is why we need the calming draft, dreamless sleep too I would think. They don't want to be cooped up in the hospital, they want to help with the rebuilding, but if they try and use their magic, it will deplete it even more." Douglas had a worried expression on his face and he thought about some of the patients in the medical tent. Some of them had used huge amounts of magic to keep their homes from falling on top of them and their families. There was one couple in a coma from magical depletion.

"We have a better way to treat that" Severus said. "Doc, have you spoken with the other medical staff on hand in the tent?"

"Not much, they are all too busy and certainly too stressed to learn new treatments without the proper potions and ingredients. I was wondering if we had some fairy dust with us. I brought some, but there is major magical depletion and we don't have enough for everyone. Especially if we get new cases from the people that don't get enough rest while rebuilding."

Severus placed his hand on Doc's left shoulder and squeezed hard to get his attention. He tried to convey that he would talk to Lili in the morning but didn't want to say anything in front of the other workers. Earlier, when his daughter announced she was a 'Fairy Princess' his heart almost stopped pounding in his chest and skipped a beat. They had told her before to be discrete in telling people but he and Harry obviously needed to speak to her again on the definition of 'discrete'.

Doc nodded in response to Severus' gesture and said, "I need to go back and help keep a watch on the patients, but if you could come in the morning, I am sure we can come up with something to help."

After he left, Douglas Morgan then addressed the other wizards. "You seem to know of a better way to treat some of the ailments the patients are suffering from." Severus nodded in response to the questions formed in the statement. "If you want to be moved to the medical facility, such as it is, we can arrange that. There is no potions lab over there though. We haven't been able to set one up yet."

"We brought our own" was the cryptic replay. Harry who was sitting a few meters away smiled at the obvious confusion on their new friend's face.

"We have ways of transporting what we need to any location we desire. You will see tomorrow. For right now, I think I will turn in and get some sleep." Harry got up and entered into the men's side of the tent with some of the other's following.

"Do you think you can add another section for couples to this place?" Harry asked as they noticed the beds row by row. It was like a dorm room at school, but with more beds and less other furniture. There was a bathroom off to the side, but it only had shower stalls and no bath tubs.

"We could but couples want privacy and not to be thrown into the same room with bigger beds. We have tried to get some trunks with rooms in them but they got delayed. It seems our order was too big or something and it needed to go through the owners. I never did understand the reasoning."

Harry knocked the palm of his hand against his head and said to Severus, "That's what we forgot. We forgot to tell them about their merchandise order!" Harry started taking little boxes the size of a deck of cards out of his pockets. He had about twenty of them before he reached the bottom of his endless pocket.

"I don't understand, what order?" the man questioned. By now they were attracting some attention from the other volunteers in the room as well.

"The order for your trunks! I approved it yesterday!" Harry then explained how someone (he didn't say who) had ordered several boxes at one time to use them to discredit the company; hence the reason for the rule on multiple orders. He banished three of the much needed single beds to the moans of several of the men in the room, so he could put the little boxes on the floor a meter apart. One by one he restored them to their original size until all twenty were finished.

Severus just stayed still with a smirk on his face as he watched Harry work. His husband loved to make a big show; must be his Gryffindor side showing.

"I didn't realize you were affiliated with the same people that made these. I was only told you were with Prince Pharmaceuticals."

"We do that too." Severus said in a somber tone. He didn't want to encourage too much discussion on what they did or how many industries they were involved in. It never bode well with him when he was pulled into those types of discussions. They currently didn't have any projects in New Zealand and they didn't want to get sidetracked when so many other things needed done first.

The others started to flow into the room as it was getting late. They already had their own trunks so Reg, Sirius, Mooney and Snape all placed their trunks against the wall and stepped in. The New Zealanders watched in awe as the men stepped into the trunk and the bottom of the trunk started to lower as it turned into a platform to land in a living room with 2 bedrooms and bath.

Harry then turned to Douglas. "Your order was for ten of these trunks, but we brought a few more. If we banish more of the beds, we can place a divider between the sleeping men and have a couple's area. I know that Lily, Becca and Tonks have some more of their own trunks and some of us can double up." Harry explained. "They all have two bedrooms, a living room and bathroom with charmed plumbing."

Once Severus and Harry and the others were situated, one of the New Zealand volunteers looked at the Ministry Assistant and asked quietly under his breath, "Who are these people?" Douglas looked at him and wondered how much he was allowed to share. It wasn't as if anyone told him not to say anything, but somehow he got the impression that they were very private people.

He shook his head in confusion before he said, "I only know that the Australian Minister for Magic told us in a conference that they were coming and to treat them well. He didn't say much except in passing when he mentioned that 'The Royals are changing the world as we know it'. I didn't know what that meant at the time but I think we are going to find out."

"Can I go get my wife then and get some sleep?" another volunteer asked. Some of the husbands had been most vocal in not being with their spouses. It was just that so much energy was focused on the work and not the comfort of the workers. Douglas nodded his head and wondered if he should get his own spouse for a good nights sleep. But then, his husband was one of the Healers in the medical building so he decided not to. It had been two weeks since the quake and he was getting tired.

Back with the children…

Little Harry woke up wondering what the noise was. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and he looked around to find out where the crying was coming from.

Two beds over from where he had been sleeping, there was a young boy that was crying into his pillow as if trying to muffle the noise his sobs were making. He was about the same size as little Harry so he figured that he was about the same age.

"What's wrong?" asked the green eyed child as he quietly left his bed to go to the other one. "Why are you so sad?"

In the dim light, he could only make out a few features. The little boy had dark hair, although Harry could not tell what color. He was a little bit heavier than Harry also. The child looked up at his visitor and sniffed and tried to hide his tears. He was too big for crying.

"My Mum and Dad are in the hospital from using too much magic. They were using lots of it to get me out of my room when my bed fell through the floor. I haven't seen them today. No one would take me or let me go by myself."

Little Harry sat on the bed of the other child and softly spoke. "You don't have to worry, my Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev and Doc and bunches of others are here now. They can fix your parents" he said with conviction. He had absolute confidence that his family would be able to help, they could do anything.

"How do you know?" the other child asked.

"Because my parents were in a coma and they helped them. I don't remember it too much, it happened when I was really young. They told me about it though, and I know they will help your family too. That is why we are here, to help fix things. My parents are here too and will help."

Then Harry held out his hand and said, "My name is Harry, what is yours?"

"Ethan, my name is Ethan. Nice to meet you Harry" he replied as he took the other child's hand.

"My Aunt Becca taught me a song for when I can't sleep. Want to hear it?"

"Sure, but I don't think it will work, I can't sleep when I wake up like this."

Little Harry, with his child like tenor, started to sing in hushed tones so as not to wake the others. His Aunt Becca had taught him and the other kids several songs, but there was one he was thinking of at the moment and he hesitantly started to sing.

"Close your eyes and don't you fret

The day is done and you can bet

Your dreams will be now alright

If you think on all things bright

Clear your mind of all the past

Put it away so it will last

Put your worries in a box or two

You can store it in the floo

Let your troules all fly away

Send them to another place

Clear your mind of all the past

Put it away so it will last."

Little Harry looked at the child in the bed and noticed his eyes were drooping. "Good night Ethan" he said before returning to his own bed.

He didn't see one of the volunteers in the corner of the room keeping a watch over the children as they slept. He didn't see the tears of gratefulness in her eyes as he had sung to the little boy that had been waking up crying for the last two weeks, worried about his parents. He also didn't see her silent "Thank Merlin" either, as he closed his eyes and thought about all the kids in the tent that had lost their homes. It felt good to give them some comfort.

The next morning, when the shift changed and another worker showed up to relieve the night person, the story of the little song and how the young wizard sang to the distressed child, was passed on while they still slept. When the night volunteer made her way to the adult's tent, she found to her amazement that a trunk was assigned to her. She could sleep in a real bed and take a bath in a real bath tub with all the hot water she could want. There were mild pain potions in the bathroom cabinet and wonderful smelling lavender soap. She blissfully went to bed an hour later putting her worries in boxes to floo far away. It was the best rest she'd had since the quake had taken her home.


	7. Learning Something New

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 30 May 2010

Chapter 7 Learning Something New

After breakfast, they all gathered together to discuss where everyone would be located. The kids were going with Granddad and James as well as a few of the other volunteers. Then Lily and Narcissa (Tonks said she wasn't good with sick people) were going to the hospital tent as well as the Potions Masters, Grandpa, Severus, Salazar and Snape. That left Harry, Sirius, Reg, both Lupin men, and Tonks to help with the cleanup of the destroyed houses. Lucius (whom no one could imagine doing cleanup) stayed with Douglas Morgan to help organize other volunteers and keep track of the accounts. It was going to be a very busy day.

Little Harry was quiet that morning and as they walked to the wall where they would be working, James asked his son if he was feeling alright. The little green eyed boy looked up at his father and smiled, "Of course, Dad" but then was quiet again.

A few minutes later, he grabbed hold of his father's hand and squeezed tight as the memory of last night played again in his mind. He wondered how he would feel if both of his parents were in a coma like Ethan's parents. He couldn't remember the time before, but he knew it must have been awful.

"Dad?" he asked to get his father's attention.

"Yes, son?" James queried back.

"What was it like to be in the coma?" the little boy wondered.

"I don't exactly remember. Why do you ask?" James wondered what brought this up all of a sudden.

"Last night there was a boy about my age, crying because he couldn't see his parents. They are in the medical tent sleeping because they used up too much magic."

"Oh, now I understand. Son you don't need to worry about it. Your Uncle Sev, Uncle Snape, Uncle Sal and Grandpa are at the tent now making the potions to help everyone. Your little friend's parents will be better soon." James assured his son. "Besides, you know Doc and the other healers that came with him are going to help too."

"I'm glad we came to help, Dad" Little Harry said as he looked into his father's face, an innocent, wide eyed, expression staring up at the man.

"Me too, son, me too" James said with a smile as he squeezed the little hand in his in reassurance and acknowledgement of the father/son moment.

"Everyone over here, come on kids" someone called from a work area. "I want all the kids to form a semicircle around here, so everyone can see." The unnamed worker called out while indicating a section of wall that had fallen in ruins.

Next to the wall was a gaping hole in the ground about a meter and a half deep and two meters long. It was about one meter wide and looked like someone had thrown a lightening bolt right at the ground and opened it up. The kids looked down into the hole to see if they could see anything, but the shadows cast by the early morning sun made it too dark. They then formed their semicircle to watch what the instructor was doing.

"Now, you all know that when we use magic, we have to focus and concentrate on what we want to accomplish." The kids all nodded in understanding. This was not a new concept to the children from England; they had studied with the founders' portraits and their parents for a few years now. They just were never able to do the practical side of magic yet, well except for Lillian. She had a different kind of magic.

"Well, in reconstructing the wall, we are going to learn the muggle way so that when we concentrate we know what the correct specifications are." He noticed a few blank expressions so changed his words. "We learn the muggle way so we know what it's supposed to look like." The kids nodded their heads in understanding.

They watched closely as the man put a brick in place, and then demonstrated how to make sure it was level. He then placed the mortar on the brick with a trowel (Teddy made a comment about it sounding like a towel). They learned how to use a tool called a level, when a second brick was placed on the first one, and how to tap it till the bubble on the level was perfectly aligned. They also used the level to make sure the wall would be perfectly straight going up and didn't lean to one side or the other.

After spending about an hour listening to the instructor, everyone got a chance to actually put a brick in place and use the trowel with the mortar. They were shown how to stagger the bricks to make the wall stronger and the importance of keeping everything level.

"Now that we have all learned how to make the wall the muggle way, I want you to close your eyes and picture in your mind everything we have learned. We won't do anymore today, as the hole needs to be filled first and someone is coming to do that this afternoon."

"Will we be working on this tomorrow?" Evan asked.

"Yes, but this afternoon, you and your parents are going to get your wands at the shop down the street. We have already asked them and they gave permission." He was sure that they didn't hear everything he said. As soon as the word wand was out of his mouth, the children started to jump up and down shouting in excitement. They had wanted wands for some time, but were not allowed to get them where they lived.

"You mean we get to have real wands?" Draco asked looked around at his siblings. They had wanted them for so long and now they could get their wish.

"Alright, settle down. You will be allowed to have wands, but your parents will have to hold them when you are not being supervised. It is allowed in New Zealand for children over five but fewer than ten to have a wand, but only while in the presence of an adult witch or wizard. After ten, you are allowed to have one without an adult present." Several of the kids groaned at that and you could see the disappointment of some of their faces, but they were still excited about getting a wand even if their parents had to keep them.

The five boys in the group wanted to see into the hole by the missing portion of the wall again. Draco and his little brother, Lucien, were almost there before James shouted for them to stop. "Not so fast, boys, you can look into the space but I want you to walk slower so you don't trip. If you end up falling in, I don't want to be the one to have to tell your parents. They might decide to eat me for lunch."

The boys snickered at the idea of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy eating Uncle James for lunch, but slowed down as they approached the cavernous space in the ground. James hadn't wanted to try and watch five boys at one time as their Granddad was watching the girls.

"Alright, boys, lay down on your stomachs when you get close and I will send a light spell down there so you can see." James instructed the boys. If they were lying on the ground, they couldn't get into too much trouble; at least he hoped they wouldn't.

James lay down on the ground with the rest of the boys and using his wand, shot a light spell into the darkness of the space below. It was different than a simple lumos spell as it shot light into the entire area.

The boys peered down into the crevice for a few minutes, their attention already waning before Evan shouted, "I see something moving!"

Little Harry scrambled closer to the edge and stuck his head down into the hole. James pulled him back with a swift grab and admonished him, "Not so close, son. I don't want you to fall in."

"But Dad, I can see something! It looks like a snake or something. If I go down there I can find out." Now, James, who still didn't understand where the parsletongue came from, had never gotten accustomed to the fact that his son spoke to snakes. But in this case, he new it was not a snake down in that pit.

"Son, there aren't any snakes in New Zealand, except perhaps by the water and even then not seen very often."

"But I saw something slither" the young boy insisted.

James, not wanting to disappoint his son, tried to angle the light in a better way to see what was down at the bottom, but he couldn't get around the angles of the rock to see clearly.

"Evan!" Little Harry said, "do you hear something? I thought I heard a voice down there." The excitement at a discovery in the pit had the boys on edge trying to see and find out what it was. James felt like he was a kid himself, as he peered into the area trying to see what his son was talking about.

"Yeah, I hear something. Sounds a little like when Third Born talks to me. Maybe it is a snake."

James was getting a little exasperated and finally said, "Then why don't one of you boys ask it what it is and what it's doing down there? I don't care which one." If it were left up to the boys, they would be here all day discussing about it and looking into the hole. James felt like they should go do something else and the girls were getting restless.

Evan nodded to his cousin as if to say he should talk into the space and see what answers they could hear.

** "_Hello down there, what are you doing in the hole?" **_

_** "I can't get out, can you help me?"**_

_** "I am sure we can, are you a snake?" **_

_** "Of course not, there are no snakes in this area. I am a dragon." **_

Little Harry looked at Evan and asked, "Did he say he was a dragon?" Evan nodded and the others looked at the two as the conversation continued.

James, who didn't understand the hissing and spitting sounds, certainly understood the dragon part of the conversation between Evan and his son. "Silver!" he shouted to the man still with the girls, "We need you over here. There is something stuck in the bottom of the fissure."

Granddad told the girls sternly to wait right where they were standing and then called one of the house elves they had brought with them to mind the three before he walked the five or so meters separating him from the boys.

"What's the problem?" he asked the others as soon as he came upon them.

"Evan and Little Harry say there is a dragon in the bottom of this crevice, but I can't light it up enough to see the thing. They thought they saw a snake and then heard hissing. Since I don't understand any of it, I thought…"

Silver nodded his head in understanding and went to the other side of the crevice so he too could use a light spell. But he used the one that his husband had taught him long ago and created light discs that he placed in strategic spots down in the hole so they could see without having to hold onto a wand.

_**"Did you say you are a dragon? What kind of dragon are you?"**_ the older man hissed into the hole. He noticed they were getting some attention from others as they were walking past and saw everyone gathered around the opening.

_**"I am an Eastern Bearded Dragon"**_ was the reply from below.

**"_How did you get down there?"**_ Silver asked the being.

_**"The ground shook and the wall I was sunning on collapsed."**_

_**"Are you alone?"**_

_**"No, two of my nest mates are here."**_

_**"This hole is going to be filled this afternoon. You need to get out."**_

_**"We haven't been able to climb out, the walls are too straight."**_

_**"Will you allow us to get you out?"**_

_**"Acceptable"**_

Silver got up from the ground he was lying on and looked at the gathering of people around the area. He wasn't sure what an Eastern Bearded Dragon was but surely the locals would know. They were standing around gawking at him, so he figured they must have heard the snake language and were trying to figure out if he was evil or not.

Really, what was called the snake language was actually used for most reptiles. For each species the words were pronounced a little differently, but it was understandable.

"Does anyone know what an Eastern Bearded Dragon is? How big it is and if it is poisonous?" he asked the small crowd of people. Most of the time if he ignored their stares and acted normally, they would forget about the strange language or they would deny they heard it and think it was something else.

"It's a type of lizard. It gets to be about fifty to sixty centimeters and no it is not poisonous but can be very vicious" someone from the crowd answered him.

"Well, that explains a lot" the older man said before he turned back to the hole. "There are three of them stuck down in that crevice. Does anyone want to help me get them out?" The man who had answered his questions came forward and offered to help. Now that Silver had an idea of what he was looking for, he could see the three lizards even with their color of grey and black blending in with the shadows. He saw their tails moving and could understand why the boys thought they were snakes.

By this time some of the other children had come over to see what was going on and Little Harry saw his friend Ethan coming toward him.

"Hi Ethan, we found three dragons and my Granddad is getting them out of the hole." He greeted his friend with the excitement of the day.

"Yeah? I've seen them before, but never up this close. They like to sun on the wall sometimes."

The boys watched with the others as the lizards were levitated out of the fissure that had them trapped. They were carefully placed down on the ground and everyone watched as they huddled together looking at so many humans surrounding them.

_**"We will not hurt you_" Silver told them. _"We just have never seen your kind of lizard and the boys wanted to meet you."**_

The three dragons bowed and allowed the boys to pick them up. They were grateful for being released from their involuntary prison.

"I wish I could take one home." Draco said as he looked at Granddad.

"I think your mother would have something to say about that, and I don't think it would be happy in the English climate either." The older man answered.

Draco nodded his head as he held the dragon carefully and stroked his back. When it started to wiggle, he put it back down on the ground, where it met its other two nest mates and they wondered off away from the crowd.

It was time for lunch and James and Silver gathered the children together to make their way to the eating area. Before they were allowed in the room, James made them all wash up after being on the ground and handling the lizards.

With the whole family sitting at one long table, the children excitedly told the story of their morning adventure. James wasn't sure that the women appreciated the exaggerated story, but they at least knew the boys had fun. Every time they explained what happened, the lizards got bigger and more ferocious. Of course the girls had their own version of the story as they hadn't appreciated the 'dragons' as much as their male siblings.

It was at lunch that Nissy said something about getting their wands that afternoon. Her father looked at her mother and said in a most serious tone, "I don't know anything about wands, do you Narcissa?"

Catching on to her husband's ruse, she joined in the game, "I don't either. You can't have wands until you are eleven and receive your Hogwarts letter."

"But Mother" the child complained, "the others are getting theirs and we were told you knew about it. They said that here in New Zealand we could have wands if we have an adult with us when we use them."

"Please Mother" piped up her twin. "We have been very good and could help more if we had one. We learned some spells today and want to try them." Lissy gave her Mother the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip for extra effect.

Lucius was the one that answered his oldest children, "I don't remember giving you permission to get wands. Are you sure you have been good today?" Of course he could never deny his precious girls anything, especially if it helped them magically. They had, after all, been born without their power and had been helped by Doc and Shashi not long after they first met the Prince family. Now, almost seven years later, they were all very close.

"Uncle Lucius" Little Harry joined into the conversation, "we are all going to do the building spells tomorrow and they will learn more about magic. Please let them get a wand with the rest of us."

And yes their champion comes to the rescue, Lucius thought with a smile. It was always Harry that would help the girls any way that he could. He liked that the girls had someone looking out for them all the time. He hoped that Draco and his brother would grow into that and learn something from the young boy. At this time in their life, they mostly squabbled like siblings are so often found doing, especially ones so close in age.

"Well" Lucius answered, "I guess since Little Harry has so effectively argued your case, I will allow you to get wands this afternoon. But I will tell you now; you are not to use them unless another adult is with you. Is that understood?" he looked at his daughters sternly.

"Yes, thank you Father" they both said at the same time.

"Thank you Father" the boys said after hearing their sisters.

When the children had left to go with some of the other kids outside to play, Narcissa leaned over to her husband's ear and said, "You are so bad, Mr. Malfoy. You knew all about the wands."

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt for them to ask permission, and you know how much I love teasing the girls" he answered as his mouth formed a smirk and the amusement alight in his eyes.

"Yes" she said as she slipped her hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear again, "and you know how much I love to make you pay for it too, Lucius."

"Why do you think I do it?" he whispered back. He gave his wife a brief kiss before getting up. He knew if he didn't get away from Narcissa soon, he would have a growing problem. Sometimes it amazed him that after so many years of marriage, they could still get each other excited at the smallest of touches and a few words.

Harry and Severus, unbeknownst to the Malfoys, had noticed the conversation. Not that they needed it, but it definitely gave them some ideas for later that evening as well.

A/N Thank you to all those who read and reviewed, and put me on story alert, favorite story, and favorite author. I really appreciate your support.


	8. Rebuilding a Town

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 30 May 2010

Chapter 8 Rebuilding a Town

That afternoon was a very busy time as the children all received wands from the wand maker that had come in from Wellington. He had come with all his stock so that everyone could get a wand locally and not have to go take the time to travel all the way to his shop. He usually came once a month to service the town of Edgecumbe, making stops along the way at some of the other small towns.

When the parents were finished paying for the wands, they immediately stored them in their pockets for safe keeping. Everyone was disappointed but then, when Granddad mentioned going flying the mood flipped in the opposite direction. The children were excitedly launching themselves out the door to go get brooms and it was hard to contain their exuberance. Granddad had decided it would be a good way for everyone to burn off all that excess energy. He said he was going to find a way to bottle it so the children might have to be stuffed in a potions vial. The kids left the makeshift wand shop laughing, this was obviously and old joke.

"Granddad?" Little Harry said, pulling on his sleeve trying to get his attention. "Can Ethan come too?"

"Who is Ethan, Harry?" the man asked. He had not been told the story of the little boy that young Harry had tried to comfort the night before.

"He's my friend I met last night. He can ride my broom if we don't have enough."

"Of course he can come, but he has to ask his parents first."

Harry's little shoulders sagged a bit when he was told this. "What's the matter Harry?"

"Ethan's parents are in the healer's tent because they are in a coma. They used too much magic to get out of their house, sorta like Mummy and Daddy. He can't ask his parents." Little Harry's face had such a heart wrenching look on it that Granddad couldn't help but remember his own childhood. Of course he didn't have any friends when he was that age, but he knew he would have done anything for them if he had.

"Let's go talk to Mr. Morgan and see if we can ask someone else or perhaps he will give permission for Ethan to go." They walked together to the where Mr. Morgan and Lucius were working.

Granddad was the first one to speak when they reached the two men. "Mr. Morgan, this is my grandson, Harry, and he would like to ask you a favor." Little Harry was standing in front of his Granddad and the older man had his hands on the lad's shoulders as the introductions were made.

Douglas Morgan looked down at the little boy before him and smiled as he crunched down to get to the child's height. "Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Granddad is taking us kids flying and I want to invite Ethan too. But Granddad said we have to ask his parents and he can't cause they are sleeping in the healing tent." Little Harry explained to the man in a rush.

"I see" Mr. Morgan answered the little boy. "I think if we tell the people that are watching him that he is invited to go with you, everything will be alright. How about we go tell him now?"

It was so easy to make children happy, Douglas thought, when he saw the child's face light up with a big smile and he started skipping out the door to go find his friend.

There were about two dozen children, between the ages of five through twelve, in total out on the field. Granddad had requested the services of Reg, Sirius, Moony, James, and Tonks to come and help. They set up wards around the field to keep the kids in a specific area so they didn't venture out too far. Uncle Harry joined them not too much later, he loved to watch the kids fly and teach them new moves.

Some of the kids had not been on a broom before, so they had to show them how to mount and control it before they could play. Teddy, Evan and Little Harry were the best flyers in the family (out of the kids anyway) and they were showing the others how. Of course the three boys had been flying since they were still in diapers and had tons more practice at it; this left the adults to supervise and watch over the others spinning around.

That evening after dinner, Lily took Ethan to go see his parents. They were just starting to wake up and Ethan ran into his mother's arms.

"Mummy, Mummy, you're awake! You're awake!" cried the little boy, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I was so afraid you wouldn't, but Harry said you would, and that his parents had been in a coma too, and they were alright now and Mummy, I went flying and we had races and Harry showed me how to fly on the broom and are you coming out of here soon and can we go flying together?" Finally the child stopped for a breath and his mother smiled.

"Wow, sounds like you had an exciting day" the woman said to her son. "Who is this Harry you are talking about?"

"He came with the volunteers to help clean up and build the houses." Ethan said, still a little out of breath from his earlier outburst.

"Mummy is still very tired so it will be a few more days. How have you been and who has been watching you?" the woman wanted to know that her son was well taken care of.

Lily Potter was the one that answered. "There has been a tent set up for the kids while the adults work on restoring some order to the town. Hi, I'm Lily Potter and the Harry your son is talking about is my son."

"Hi, Evelyn Scott, and the person sleeping in the bed next to me is my husband Edward, but we call him Eddie. Pleased to meet you. Ethan said you are volunteers?"

"From England, yes. We will be here for two weeks to help with the cleanup and to get some of the businesses back up and running. This is the first time I have done something like this, but in our group there are others that have been volunteering for years."

The woman in the bed started to get very tired. Lily noticing this said, "You will be tired for awhile, magical exhaustion will do that. They will give you another dose of restorative potion this evening." The woman nodded her head and looked back at her son.

"Mummy has to go to sleep again, sweetie. But you can come tomorrow and see me, alright?" The weariness was evident in her voice as she spoke to her son.

"Alright, Mummy, you need lots of rest. I am going back to the kids' tent and tell Harry he was right and you are awake. He sang a song for me last night because I was sad you were sleeping and couldn't wake up."

"That's nice, Ethan. I hoped you thanked him for helping you. If it is alright with Lily, maybe you could bring him tomorrow so I can meet him. He sounds like a nice friend."

She kissed her son goodnight and settled back down into the covers on the bed. She was glad that Ethan was taken care of and everything would be alright.

Ethan's mother was asleep almost before she settled in bed. Lily gently took the little boy's hand and led him back to the other children. She smiled as he went straight to the others where Little Harry and his 'cousins' were playing.

The next day…

The kids were standing in front of the area with the missing fence and the instructor was showing them the spell to create the blocks; smooth and flat and level and in place. All the kids had to try a few times before they got an acceptable brick but they did master it none the less. Of course, Granddad might have helped a little.

It wasn't until the instructor told them they could put their initials on the blocks that he paid attention to the names before him.

Harry was the first and when the instructor asked him what his name was so they could mark the blocks that they made, the child said "Harry James Potter". At first it didn't register with the instructor but as he repeated it with each initial he looked at the young boy and asked, "Are you the Harry James Potter from England that survived the killing curse?"

Granddad was watching very carefully. James and Lily didn't bring Harry out in public that much for this very reason. He was watching for any signs of the arrogance or self importance that he had been accused of as a child. Of course, in his case, there was none; only the misperceptions of others. He watched as Little Harry just shrugged his shoulders and meekly said "Yeah, I guess" and then stepped aside so that Teddy could take his place.

"Hi, my name is Theodore Remus Lupin" the next boy said. The instructor put the initials on the block and showed Teddy how to do it. "So your father is Remus Lupin that helps distribute the werewolf's cure?" to which the child replied "Yes Sir". The instructor shook his head, no wonder these kids were in this workshop even though they were a little young.

"Evan Sebastian Prince" said the next young man, to which the instructor said "From Prince Conglomerate?" Evan just nodded his head and they put his initials on the blocks that he had conjured.

"Lillian Eileen Prince, Evan is my brother." The instructor didn't even comment about that he had heard of the company and what they were doing in other parts of the world.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" the older blond boy in the group. "Don't tell me" the instructor said, "Malfoy Industries?" Draco nodded his head and put his initials on the block.

"Licinda Amelia Malfoy" was the next in line.

"Narcia Anastasia Malfoy" her twin piped up.

"Lucien Abraxas Malfoy" the youngest joined in after the others were finished.

The other children came and took their turn and soon all of them had several blocks in the wall that they were building with their initials on them.

Uncle Harry came up to them at that time because the children were being dismissed to join other pursuits. He looked at his older counterpart and said, "Don't they need the wall built faster than this?"

Silver looked around to see where the children were before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Not really, there are wards so the wall looks as if it is still there to the outside. They do this so the kids can feel a sense of accomplishment and pride in helping other people and building something. That's why we bring them. If we left them at home they wouldn't learn anything. If we stayed home, we wouldn't learn anything either."

Harry grinned at his other older self and flung his arm around the man's shoulders, "Well, come on 'Granddad', lets get the kids and go get a snack." The kids were not allowed to work more than two hours in the workshop because they didn't want them to exhaust themselves like the adults were. So they joined the rest of the children in their mid morning snack

In the potions lab…

"Sal can you get the phoenix tears? We are almost to the point of needing them for the potions that are brewing now." Severus asked his partner.

"Sev, where are they?" Sal asked a few minutes later after looking and not finding them.

"Second shelf on the left, in the middle."

"Not there Sev, is it possible we used them all?"

"I didn't take the last of them, but maybe Snape did or Black, they were brewing all night."

"What are we going to do?" Sal asked not even thinking about the animagus phoenixes.

"Well, I can't transform right now, so we get someone to go find Harry." Severus explained. "Sentry Dobby!"

As if waiting for just such a summons, the little elf appeared right on cue. Before he could even bow or address his Master appropriately Severus said, "Go tell Harry we are out of phoenix tears and tell him to hurry!"

Without wasting any time on words, Dobby popped out and into the eating area where the kids were. "Master Harry, Master Professor said you need come quickly, he is out of phoenix tears. He said you need to hurry!"

Knowing Severus the way he did, Harry looked at his counterpart and they both nodded in silent agreement. They would both flash there.

"Kids, listen up. Uncle Sev and Uncle Sal need us immediately in the potions lab. I need you to stay here until we get back." They watched as the kids nodded and then the two men transformed. Everyone in the tent watched as a beautiful silver phoenix appeared with a pure white phoenix beside it and then flashed out of the room.

The children were sitting still eating their snack of delicious cherries some biscuits and fruit juice, but all the others looked as if they were in shock. Draco turned to look at Little Harry and Evan and asked, "What are they looking at?" but the both of them shrugged their shoulders as if to say 'I don't know' and turned back to their snack in front of them.

"Wow" Ethan said as he nudged Little Harry, "were those phoenixes?" Little Harry just kept on chewing and nodded his head. When he had finished chewing he turned and looked at Ethan.

"Yeah, they do that all the time. Mostly when they need phoenix tears or feathers for a potion or when they need to be somewhere fast or something. It's called their animagus form. My Uncle Sirius can turn into a dog, my Dad can turn into a stag, and Uncle Moony can turn into a wolf too," young Harry said as if it were an everyday occurrence. Actually for them it was, but for everyone in the room it was not a normal occurrence at all. It was so extraordinary to be a magical creature animagi that they were stunned.

Slowly but surely the conversation started around them again and everyone went back to what they were doing.

In the healers' tent…

Two phoenixes flashed into the tent startling several of the healers and patients alike. When the two men transformed back into their human form to enter the lab, everyone stopped talking and gawked at the men standing there. Harry hated it when they gawked, but if he and Silver had flashed straight into the potions lab, they could startle Severus or Sal, or possibly knock something over. They didn't want to ruin the potions that the men were so painstakingly brewing.

They tapped on the box before lowering down into the common area and went into the lab.

"Oh, thank Merlin. We are out of phoenix tears and need them in ten minutes." Severus said briskly. Harry knew he was not mad at him but focused on the task at hand and was starting to panic at being caught short of supplies.

Harry and Silver immediately flashed into their forms again and started crying tears in the bowl that had been placed on the floor. Soon the bowl was almost filled before Severus said that was plenty enough.

"Thank you love," he said to Harry when he had transformed back into a human. "I couldn't do it and keep an eye on these cauldrons." Harry looked around and there were ten cauldrons around with potions in various stages of completeness. He hadn't realized how busy they were in trying to keep up with the demand from the healers.

"We are trying to make as much as possible so they will have some when we leave. They only have one potions master in the area, and he is in the hospital tent. Most of the adults are suffering some form of magical exhaustion and we want to be prepared.

"I think they need more help than we can give. I know there are other volunteers here, but they need some specialized people." Harry said to his husband.

Sal who was listening to the conversation asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Prince Construction" Harry replied with a grin. "We pay the goblins to come and build while the rest of us are cleaning up. We clear the site and they build on it."

"Do you think they will do it?"

"They are builders for us and build wizard homes all the time. I don't know why they would not do it here." Harry replied.

"No, I meant the people here, would they allow the goblins to work alone and build them houses." Sal corrected the younger man.

"Let me ask the goblins first if they are willing to come and then we can ask Douglas at dinner tonight." Harry replied.

Just at that time some of the timers for a few cauldrons went off and Sal and Severus were busy adding phoenix tears to their potions.

Harry and Silver, knowing how crucial concentration on this potion was, silently left the room to go make a floo call.

That evening Fawkes flashed in as they were eating dinner. Harry could see that he had a copy of The Daily Prophet in his talons. Gorbink must have sent it; they had told him to send any important messages with the phoenix because he could travel great distances without a problem. Everyone watched the phoenix as he gently landed on Harry's shoulder and held out his claw to give him the paper.

"Look Sev" he said to his husband sitting next to him, "Gorbink must have thought this was pretty important to send this with Fawkes. He has an advertisement circled."

Hogwarts Teachers Needed

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is looking for a Transfiguration Teacher, a Potions Teacher and an Assistant to the Headmistress. If you are interested please owl your credentials to the Headmistress of Hogwarts with a letter stating why you want the position.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School

"This is what we have been waiting for. We need to get some of our people in there so when the kids go to school, we can keep an eye on them."

They handed the paper to Sal. After he read it, he scoffed and said, "She is taking on an awful lot of new staff and will suffer for it. Perhaps we should help her out?" You could see the internal workings of his mind as he contemplated the opportunity to take back his school.


	9. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 06 June 2010

Chapter 9: Returning Home

The next morning three crews of ten goblins each arrived at the administration section of the tent. Harry had heard about his younger counterpart comforting Ethan, and found out that even with the regenerating potions; his parents would still be in the healer's tent for another week. Their house had been hit hard and in order to survive they had erected a shield charm to keep the house from falling on them. They had to hold the charm until someone came to dig them out, over an hour later.

Harry was surprised they were awake already. He knew it was because of Doc and the potions that Severus had organized. A shield charm was only meant to be a second or two; a flash against a hex or curse. He knew the Scott family had to be powerful to hold it for an hour to keep the rubble from falling on top of them. After obtaining permission to clear the land their house was on, it was the first house Harry wanted to have completed.

He had taken James and Sirius and they repaired what they could in the wreckage. They could see the remnants of some very fine china (most probably in the family for generations) and other items just as valuable. Most of the furniture was repairable but some things were splintered beyond repair.

The goblins were leery about working around these people, so Harry obtained permission for barriers to be erected in the areas they were going to work. Now the work was to begin. The Scott family had not had a big home, only three bedrooms with a study, living, and dining areas and a kitchen. Harry expanded the plans a little and let the goblins do their work. He made sure they built it stronger and a little bigger than before.

Ethan and Little Harry came to see the work for a few minutes so Ethan could tell his Mum what was going on. "I have never seen a Goblin before" the little boy said in awe. "Do you see them often?" Little Harry nodded his head.

"We have a goblin friend named Gorbink and he and his family come to visit ours sometimes. They handle our accounts at Gringotts. They also helped during the war, I think, but I don't know much about that" he explained.

"You had a goblin in your home?" Ethan said in amazement.

"Sure, loads of times. They're our friends."

"I thought goblins hated wizards." Ethan said, "at least that's what I always heard."

"Goblins don't hate or love wizards; they dislike the unfair laws and the treatment from the wizards. The laws that say they can't shop and do business among us. You don't see goblins, because they are not allowed to shop at most wizard stores even if they own the bank," Harry explained

"That doesn't sound very fair," Ethan replied as he thought about what his new friend had told him.

"That's why we have to learn all we can, so when we grow up we can change the things that are not fair. My Granddad said 'the future depends on us to make it better', and he also says 'if you are not part of the solution, you are part of the problem; in that you allow the situation to go unchallenged'," the younger version said with his voice imitating his Granddad.

"Wow, I didn't know that it was so important to know things," Ethan replied in awe. Harry nodded at him as though it were the most important thing in the world. It would be a lesson Ethan would now carry throughout the rest of his life.

Later that day…

Ethan and young Harry did finally go meet Ethan's parents that day. Ethan regaling them with the details of what the goblins were doing and how they worked so hard and would have their new house finished in no time at all.

Young Harry telling them that he was friends with the goblins and other creatures and how they came to visit at his house. How Ethan was learning to fly and they were able to help clean up a bit.

The Scott couple could not believe how much their son was talking and the new self confidence he seemed to have. They hoped they could keep in touch with the Potters and that Harry and Ethan would remain friends. It seemed to do both boys some good.

By the end of the first week, Little Harry and his 'cousins' had a routine down. The eight children from Brittan would spend two hours in the morning helping the adults with simple reparo spells and other small spells going through the cleanup process. The adults were always very careful to make sure the children were safe and someone was always there to supervise. Then they would have the mid morning snack with the other children and play while under supervision till dinner. Everyone would have dinner together and then would go to sleep.

The goblins had already erected a dozen houses. It didn't take that long with magic. One goblin would go over the designs with the owners and the others would then build it. They were able to put in their own goblin protections so that nothing like this should happen again.

They rebuilt the apothecary, a new small hospital, a library and some of the other shops that had been destroyed or severely damaged. It was amazing what they could accomplish with thirty goblins, thirty-eight human volunteers and a little magic.

The second week the children were left in the magical community while some of the other adults ventured out into the muggle world. They spent a week helping crews clean up and rebuild without magic. Sirius was the one who complained the most about doing things the hard way, but they couldn't use magic in front of muggles; although sometimes Harry or his older counterpart would try a little wandless spell just to get things done faster. When Sirius complained, it was Harry that said he was more than welcome to learn wandless magic and try it on his own.

Two hours later he was brought back to the village with magical exhaustion.

It had been a very busy two weeks. The goblins were sent home as they had work for Prince Construction to do. The Potter, Lupin, Black, Prince, Malfoy and Slytherin families were getting ready to leave as well. Only Snape and Moony were staying to help with potions. Moony hadn't taken his mastery, but he knew enough to be able to follow his bonded's instructions without any trouble. They would not be able to make as many as the four potions masters had together, but not as much was needed anyway. They would stay for another week before leaving.

Young Harry Potter was saying goodbye to his newfound friend and Lily and James were looking on with fondness as their son hugged Ethan and said very politely, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I hope that Ethan and I can visit together sometime. He could come stay with me for a little bit in the summer, with your permission."

"I am sure that something can be arranged, Harry," Mrs. Scott said. "I know that Ethan would love that."

They had been very impressed with their new home and extremely grateful. They had been shown all the protection runes placed in strategic areas to ward off another earthquake. The house had also been built bigger than previously, with four bedrooms with their own bathrooms and the downstairs had a much bigger kitchen, and dining room. There was also, much to their surprise a basement now, where Ethan and his friends could play. Harry had even asked his Granddad if they could give Ethan one of the extra brooms, which he was happy to do.

Imagine that, Evelyn Scott thought as the Potters left, Harry Potter making friends with their son. They would never have believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes. She only had known what every one else did and assumed they would be too important to come to their little town. But the Potters were friendly and considered themselves only as good as everyone else, no matter what they had lived through, almost as if they were just happy to be alive.

It was a sad time, the volunteers from England leaving all the people they had made friends with, but everyone was anxious to get home and get back to a normal routine; even if that meant going back to their lessons. They would never forget their experience there and how they helped with the others to rebuild a town.

Douglas Morgan was saying his goodbyes to the Malfoy family and thanking them for their help. It was Lucius Malfoy that answered him in his now subdued aristocratic tone.

"We have certainly learned something from this visit. I do hope that we can stay in communication as the children have made a few friends here." Lucius found to his amazement he truly meant what he said. He would never have believed he would be someone to go on a mission trip such as this to help other people. Of course, he did come up with a few business opportunities that he felt could be quite lucrative.

As the adults and children were whisked away in the ministry cars, the instructor for the workshop was now standing with Douglas, watching the kids wave good bye. As he raised his hand and waved back, he turned to his long time friend and asked, "Do you know who those people were?"

"Of course I do. I was informed by the Australian Ministry the day before they arrived here."

"Why do you suppose they would do something like this? It's not exactly normal for the affluent to come and muck around with a lowly farmer. But then it's not exactly normal to have so many different magical creatures helping on the same project either. I swear they were talking about there being fairies here, working with the goblins and a few spiders too. I didn't see any of those but I have no doubt they could deliver on what they said."

"The Australian Minister called them the royals. Another from the ministry called them the future of the entire magical world. You, my friend, have just experienced history in the making. I don't think this is the last time they will be doing this."

Back home under Privet Drive...

Everyone was dead tired. The adults left the unpacking for later and got the children off to bed. Even the elves were given the remainder of the day off. It wasn't until three hours later that Harry and Severus woke up and straggled their way into the dinning room to get some tea and scones. Harry started going through the mail and found two acceptance letters for an interview with none other than Minerva McGonagall. Some of their group had sent notes to her asking for an interview for the open positions.

At a seedy bar in Hogsmead…

Aberforth Dumbledore opened up The Daily Prophet to see what was going on in the world, when he spied exactly what he had been waiting for. There in bold print, in the advertisement section was an ad for help at the school. Now, he didn't have the documents to say he knew how to teach, but he certainly could go help Minerva with some of the administrative side of things for now. It would be a way to get back into the school without arousing suspicions.

He sent an owl, asking the headmistress if she would like to join him for tea and talk over old times. He was feeling the loss of his brother deeply, he said in his letter. This would garner sympathy and while they were visiting, he could bring up helping her with some of the paperwork. He didn't want to come right out and say he wanted to be her assistant; he needed to be a little more devious about it so she would not suspect anything.

It was the next day that he received a reply asking if he would mind having tea at the castle, as she was much too busy to leave at the time but would love to see him. Aberforth sent his affirmative response to have tea the next day at two in the afternoon.

Now they were sitting, with Aberforth on the visitor's side of his former desk, while Minerva was sitting in his old spot behind the desk. He was having a strange sense of déjà vu.

"So, Minerva," the old man asked, "how have you been coping recently?" The way his eyes twinkled, was almost reminiscent of her old friend that had passed some five years ago.

"Well, you know how they say; it's hard to find good help? I have been living that for the last five years. I have had two assistant Headmistresses, three potions teachers and two transfiguration teachers not to mention I always need a new defense teacher every year."

"Yes, the defense position was always a particular problem for Albus as well. The times I would come here and listen to him complain about it, are too numerous to mention." The old man had a slight smile on his lips as he continued, "I sometimes would assist him with his paperwork to help out, if you are interested. I am sure I may not be as good as Albus was, but I did understand it and could fill out some of the reports."

"I never knew that you did that for Albus," Minerva stated, "but I could use the help if you are offering?"

"Of course my dear, it will be like old times with my brother. How about we start next Monday? I will need time to adjust the schedule at the pub so that I won't be needed. Don't worry about a thing; we will have you caught up in no time."

"Oh, that is such a relief. I have several appointments for next week to fill the missing teacher positions. I am hoping that one of them can handle the roll of Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress. There are several good possibilities. Two of them are on some kind of mission trip this week. I am hoping that is a good sign that they can get along with people and teach. The last potions master we had was terribly mean to the kids. A Professor Din, from the Far East, he didn't get along with the children at all."

"Who is coming next week? Have I heard of them? Are they former students?" the old man asked.

"They are not former students; at least I don't remember them. The woman is Rebecca Prince and her husband that she didn't name. She said they had potions experience and administrative experience," Minerva replied, seeing no reason to not give him the information. "There are two former students that are coming the week after and that is Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They are out of the country at the moment and won't be back for another two weeks. Those two I do remember and were both excellent students. They have several Masters and can teach and help in a variety of subjects. It would be nice to have a substitute on staff."

"I believe Albus was of the same opinion, but it was difficult to find someone with a mastery or at least knowledge in several subjects that wanted to teach; nor could he get the board of governors to release the funding."

They continued their conversation through the afternoon, with Aberforth casually pumping information out of the headmistress about her potential candidates. He was very subtle about it and she didn't even realize how much information she had divulged by the time he left. It was a nice afternoon for her to be able to unburden herself in a way she hadn't been able to since Albus was arrested. She remained ignorant of any nefarious schemes that he might be plotting.

As Aberforth left and walked back to the village of Hogsmead, he thought over the information he had finagled out of the woman in 'his' office. He thought she should hire Snape and Lupin as he was sure they would be more pliable, and more receptive to any 'suggestions' that he might want to make. Harry Potter had only a few more years to go before coming to Hogwarts himself and he wanted to be ready so the young man would be within reach. He wanted that power and if he planned it just right, no one would be the wiser.


	10. Who Will Work for Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 08 June 2010

Chapter 10: Who Will Work for Hogwarts?

Becca and Sal had apperated together to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had an appointment with the headmistress for the positions of potions professor and Deputy. They had not yet told her their real last names, using Becca's former name so as not to raise suspicion. Actually, Becca had told her husband, who would believe that Salazar Slytherin really existed? McGonagall would probably think it was a joke.

The couple went through the gates and made their way up to front entrance. As soon as they entered the building, the Head house elf for Hogwarts appeared in front of them with a low bow.

"Master Slytherin, it is such a pleasure to see you and to welcome you to Hogwarts. It has been a very long time since an heir has walked these halls."

"Oops, I forgot that the elves would know who I am," Salazar told his wife. He turned back to the elf and asked, "Does the headmistress know who is coming?"

"No, Master, she only told us some applicants were coming to see about the new teaching positions."

"Please do not inform her. We would like to surprise her ourselves," Salazar said dismissively.

The Head elf then bowed and popped away as the two were left to make their way to the headmistress' office. They certainly knew the way and didn't need a guide. "Perhaps while we are here, we could make a visit to the chamber. What do you think, darling?" Sal asked his lovely wife.

The old world atmosphere of the castle must have playing with their minds. It was eerie walking through the stone halls with no one else around, and made them feel like it was a hundred years in the past.

Becca with a mock serious face, pretended to think about it and then said, "That would be most acceptable, my husband." She tried to hold her straight expression, but then burst out laughing when Sal gave her a smirk.

"Not very Slytherin of you my dear, you need to hold the expression for the boss lady in the tower," Sal said to his wife.

"Alright, give me a minute and I will be able to pull off the performance of a lifetime."

"I thought you already did that when in the courtroom?" Sal quipped back. Remembering her 'performance' years ago when she pretended to be Petunia Dursley and played dumb muggle for the Wizengamot.

"Then I will give the second performance of a lifetime."

Salazar turned serious again as he asked, "Are you ready?"

With Becca's nod of her head, they walked up to the guardian of the stairs to the school's administrative office. The gargoyle immediately swung open for the two, as no password was needed for the founders, nor for their heirs either.

When Becca and Sal knocked on the door and Minerva called out "Enter" they were expecting to be alone with her in the room. There sitting in a chair by her desk was none other than Aberforth Dumbledore. Becca was startled for a moment, until she realized this must be Albus' brother and not the man himself. Still, there was something off about him.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Becca said, pulling her thoughts together as she held out her hand to greet the woman, "I am Rebecca Prince Slytherin and this is my husband, Salazar Slytherin." Minerva stumbled and forgot to take Becca's hand in greeting. The room was so silent that a pin dropping on the floor would have sounded like a great crash.

Suddenly there was the crack of an elf entering the room with a tea tray. Becca and Sal kept their cool, but Minerva nearly jumped out of her skin and Aberforth wasn't much better.

The arrival of the elf pulled the headmistress out of her state of shock and she quickly sat down and offered tea to her guests.

"I hope you don't mind, Aberforth Dumbledore being in the meeting. I have been overwhelmed with work and he has been spending afternoons helping me get some semblance of order to the office. His brother was headmaster here several years ago."

"Yes, we heard," Becca said to the older woman. If the look of the office was anything to go by, she needed more help that a few afternoons. The office was crying out for two full time office assistants. Where Dumbledore had his little gadgets on tables around the room, this room was literally covered in reports and paperwork. She could see students' files all over the place and it was a wonder the school was still open. The chaos was daunting.

"I have had several staffing problems and have had to substitute teach for several teachers in the last few months. That is why I put the advertisement in the paper for so many positions.

"Don't worry about it Headmistress, we understand fully. That is why we wanted to come and help. I wanted to spend some time in the school my namesake helped create and Becca loves teaching children," Salazar told the woman smoothly. "We feel we can contribute to the overall education of the future of the wizarding world." Sal was at this point thinking that the woman before him was really stressed if she believed that. He did want to help, but his goal was to bring the school back to its former glory. He reasoned that if he told her that, she would think he was trying to get rid of her. He didn't want her to think he was trying to take over the school for what ever nefarious reason

"So you didn't take after the founder and become Potions Master?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes, I did, but I also have masteries in several other subjects as well; transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, History and several others, so I could help substitute for the teachers when they needed time off or were sick. My family believed in a very well rounded education and made sure all of the children received one."

"It has been awhile since we have had a married couple both teaching here. It hasn't worked well in the past as when one gets sick, the other has to take time off as well. I do have another applicant that is to come next week." Minerva was really not wanting to hire these people, what would the parents think if Salazar Slytherin was to come on staff? Of course she knew that the school would always open for him. As an heir he would always be welcome whether she liked it or not.

"Actually that brings up another subject we wanted to discuss with you," Becca interrupted what the woman was saying. "We were wondering if I could teach years one through four and another Potions Master could teach the "OWL and NEWT level classes. This would allow for more time with the students and tutoring for the younger years."

"It is a good idea," Minerva agreed with the young woman, "however we would never get funding for that kind of overlap in the classroom." It seemed to Becca as if the woman was hesitant to hire them. She knew they could always go over her head to the Board of Governors, but she would rather not be so heavy handed in getting the position.

It was Sal that spoke up then and said, "I can get the funding approved for you, that will not be a problem."

Aberforth Dumbledore was silent this whole time. Their ideas were actually quite good and he had approached the School Board about such a thing a long time ago, but they refused saying that he was already receiving more funds than any other Headmaster before him. He had been, that was true, but he argued inflation and all that rot. They still didn't budge. Of course, if Salazar Slytherin wanted more funds, he supposed he would naturally get them. Who would say "no" to an heir of the founder?

Aberforth Dumbledore joined in the discussion by asking, "I thought Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin and when he died there were no others." He tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, but Sal knew what he was up to.

"Did anyone every have him take an inheritance test to prove it?" Sal asked the man.

"I don't believe anyone would have had the nerve," the old man said with a smile.

"Any one can say anything and get some people to believe it, but if they don't ask for the proof, then they only get what is presented to them, whether it be truth or lies."

They spoke for about an hour longer, discussing the possibility of having two teachers for every subject, one for the younger years and one for the older. Even a mentoring program for the muggle raised, they were not called muggleborn anymore as that had proven to be incorrect around the same time as Voldemort's demise.

After they left the office, Salazar turned to his wife and said, "Sorry, we are going to have to forgo the visit to the chamber and head for the owlery. Better yet, what was that elf's name we met earlier?"

"What's the matter? Why do you have an urgent need to get a message out, and to whom are you sending the message?" Becca queried her husband.

"I want to know why the school has no funds for extra teachers. It sounds strange to me. There are enough students here to maintain the school and there are always people donating to it or bequeathing something to it in their wills." Salazar stopped for a minute and then added, "I also want to know why that woman didn't try to get a magical confirmation that I was actually who I said I was."

"Do you think someone is stealing from the school?"

"That's what I am going to find out," Sal replied gruffly before he called out, "Head Elf!"

"Yes, Master Slytherin, what can Kinty be doing for you today?"

"Bring me parchment and a quill. Then I want you to deliver a message for me."

The elf bowed and answered, "Right away, Sir."

"You know, you could say please and thank you to the elves." Becca interjected as they waited the few seconds for the elf to come back. Her husband ignored her as he often did when his mind was on other things.

When the note was written, the elf then delivered it to Lucius Malfoy and then another to Gorbink at Gringotts Bank. Lord Slytherin was going to find out what was going on and soon.

After an extensive look at the books, which took two goblins, Becca and Salazar two days to do, it was found that there was not just one problem but many that needed to be straightened out. Salazar had been suspicious as soon as he had seen the Dumbledore brother in the office, now his suspicions grew.

"Why are the Weasley children on a tuition scholarship?" he asked the Board three days later.

"They requested one and Arthur's income and the number of dependents fit the parameters of the request."

"Prince Conglomerate has a vault for William and Charles Weasley that was part of the contract when the mini-floo was first installed. They don't need the scholarship; all the fees are paid even the books."

"It wasn't indicated on the form," one of the Board members said.

"Well then, perhaps we should look more closely at the form." Salazar was tired of this, no one checked on anything. He was still reeling from the interview at Hogwarts. The Headmistress didn't even ask him to prove who he was, just took his word for it.

His next statement was even more of a blow to the group. "Gentlemen and Gentlewomen, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors, has always been a volunteer position, note the emphasis on VOLUNTEER. It is one of honor and trust. If this is a problem for you, you may leave, now, because as of this day no one will be getting paid." Sal had found out that some of the Board members were actually getting paid to be there. If they were getting paid, how could you know that they were not in it for their own selfish reasons? Obviously they were not doing their job, if the state of the books was anything to go by.

As Salazar and Becca were working on the books for the school, unbeknownst to the Headmistress; another meeting was underway at Prince Manor.

"Just HOW did I end up with the privilege of teaching a bunch of pubescent, adolescent, ungrateful, squalling, juvenile delinquent brats the art of potions?" Snape was not happy as he looked at his friends around the table. Snape and Moony had just gotten back from New Zealand yesterday and now he had been informed that he had an appointment with Minerva McGonagall the next day.

"Gee, Snape, I don't know if you put in enough adjectives in that sentence. Want to try for a few more?" Severus said to his younger self "It's all part of the plan. We set up the appointment for you. We want as many people in Hogwarts as possible when the kids attend school. It will be fun," he smirked evilly.

"FUN? How can that possibly be fun?" he was obviously having a hard time with the idea. "What about my research? What about Prince Pharmaceuticals? What about..."

"You can still do some of that." Severus interrupted before Snape could get into a good rant. "You will only be teaching fifth through seventh years. Becca is going to teach the lower classes. It's part of Sal's new plan to help the students get better grades and actually learn something. At least that's what he said." Severus explained. "Besides, I already had my fun teaching and so has the old man over there, it's your turn to have fun." Severus smirked at the younger man. Oh yes, this was going to be fun, to watch that is, he didn't want to be the one teaching those brats as Snape had put it.

"So, we are both going? What is Moony supposed to be teaching?"

"Transfiguration, they need several teachers and again, they are going to split the class into two. One teacher will be for older students and one for the younger. The hope is to get the grades up and have more successful graduates. You will also have some of the trained elves with you to help keep order in the class. Evidently, when Sal and Becca went to their interview, there were an abnormal amount of students' files and disciplinary action forms scattered about."

"Just what I wanted to hear; are you sure this is supposed to be fun? How exactly do you define that word?" Snape snarled back at his older counterpart. This didn't sound like 'fun' to him, no not one bit.

"Becca and Sal should be here soon," Harry said to the others around the table. "We haven't really seen much of them since we arrived back."

"What are they doing?" Snape asked the young man.

"Going over the books of Hogwarts, without anyone at the school knowing. It seems as if there were some… discrepancies," Severus explained. "Next week they will be going with some people from the Board of Governors to go through Minerva's office and 'help' her find the top of her desk. Evidently Sal was not impressed with the pile of work left undone and wanted to show her how it's done correctly."

"Why would someone, as strict and regimented as Minerva McGonagall, have a mess in her office?" Snape didn't understand, it didn't sound like his teacher at all.

"Apparently she has no Deputy and has had to fill in for several teachers that were either ill or had family emergencies. That is another reason for the two teachers for every subject. If one of the teachers is sick or absent for some other reason, the other teacher will take all the classes until the absent one returns or is replaced."

"So I take it that Sal and Becca have been hired already?" Moony joined into the conversation for the first time.

"Nope, but then as the 'heir' Sal doesn't really need her permission. He can automatically come in and help or even just live there if he wanted. It's in the founders' bylaws of the school. I imagine Minerva will be quite surprised when she finally gets an owl from the Governors stating they are coming to audit her books. Or perhaps they won't owl, they might just show up." Harry stated.

"There is another problem that we want you to be aware of," Severus interrupted. "Aberforth Dumbledore has been 'helping' Minerva with the desk work for the past few weeks and was there for Sal and Becca's interview." Severus saw the perplexed looks coming from the younger couple. "Becca thinks something is 'off' about the man. You may want to skulk around a little when in Hogsmead. See if he still owns the Hogshead or if he is doing anything else around there. You could get away with it by saying you wanted to look around for old time's sake."

"What would Aberforth Dumbledore be doing there? What could he possibly know about the paperwork in that office?" Moony wandered out loud.

"What, indeed," Severus replied. "We believe that this may have something to do with Albus Dumbledore, but we are still checking things out."

"But what reason could the man have possibly given, to even get in the doorway?" Moony asked.

"He told Minerva that he used to help Albus when he was Headmaster and he wanted to help her get things back in order."

"Doesn't this all sound a little too coincidental?" Moony speculated. "I mean, teachers getting sick, having family emergencies, paperwork piling up, and then he just happens to come by to volunteer to help? And I don't know about anyone else, but I have never seen that man around the school."

"I believe," Severus agreed with him, "we have all come to the same conclusions."


	11. Going to the Castle

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something; Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. Time Travel, AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 15 March 2011

Chapter 11: Going to the Castle

Sal was going back to his and Becca's living quarters when he heard singing coming from the bedroom.

(singing)

"Going to the castle and I'm gonna teach children…"

"Going to the castle and I'm gonna... (end singing)

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Salazar asked his wife.

"I'm packing up some things I want to take with us to the castle," she answered sincerely.

"No, I mean what are you singing? I have never heard such a song," Sal grumbled at her.

"Well, those really aren't the words that go with the tune. It's a Muggle song and the real words are:

(singing)

"Going to the chapel and I'm gonna get married...

Going to the chapel and I'm gonna get married..."

(end singing)

"Alright already." he grumbled, "You are already married, so why are you singing that…"

"It just seemed to fit. We are going to the castle to teach children and play havoc with the current system. Doesn't that make you a little joyful?" Becca said with a wide smile on her face, green eyes flashing and her long, waist-length black hair, swinging as she turned around again.

Sal shook his head, a chuckle escaping from his chest at the ridiculousness of his wife and lover.

Becca changed the subject and asked her husband, "I wanted to go see Doc and look at some of the files of possible exchange students for the NEWT levels. You know we spoke about some of the students that had ambitions to become healers coming to learn some of his methods of treating magical exhaustion and dark curses. They have to finish their other subjects at Hogwarts. We want to make sure the curriculum is comparable in both schools."

"Sure, I need to speak with Harry and Severus this afternoon to find out about the scholarship funds they have allocated. How long will you be gone?"

"A couple of hours I would think. You know you should be calling him Severs; no one ever uses his changed name, but they should."

"Yeah, well it's hard to get used to. Will I see you at dinner?"

Becca nodded her head and after a brief, but passionate kiss, her husband left. She went back to humming the tune she was singing earlier. She didn't know why she was so happy, but there was a joyful feeling running through her entire body, almost as if someone had hit her with several cheering charms.

Later that same day…

Salazar had a few things to do in the lab before he made his way to the quarters of Severus and Harry. He had been thinking about what Becca had been doing and it was such odd behavior, he thought he should talk to the two men about it.

"So, Sal, how are the school problems coming along? Replaced the Board of Governors yet?" Harry asked with a smirk. He had heard Sal complain and rant about people not doing their jobs and getting paid for it, and Ministry people planted into the group in an attempt to infiltrate the school.

"Don't get me started on that again. Those people are idiots. But at least now they are unpaid idiots. I am still trying to sort through where the scholarship money has been going. Most of it I can account for, but it seems that some of it was siphoned off to other ventures that I have not been able to identify. For example, tell me why the Weasleys needed money from the scholarship fund when they already have a fund set up from your mini-floo product testing?"

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise. "There was an application filled out?"

Salazar nodded, "For the full amount of tuition and books. I vetoed it straight away and started looking into some of the others. I then had Gorbink look at them and tell me if the families had unused vaults. He located three more applicants that were then denied."

"I thought when they signed the application, they were making a magically sworn oath that there was a need for the money," Severus speculated.

"Someone changed it when he took the Headmaster's position. Care to guess who?" Salazar informed him.

"Dumbledore!" Harry and Severus answered in exasperation together. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure that one out.

"It seems that man reaches us from the grave," Harry speculated.

"In more ways than one," replied Salazar. "Have you ever seen Aberforth Dumbledore come to the school in your time to help Albus?"

"Who is Aberforth Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He had never heard of the man before.

"The old man that owns the Hogs Head Inn, the dodgy place you had your meeting in when you decided to rebel and teach the DA," Severus informed the younger man then turned to Sal. "I have never seen Aberforth Dumbledore in the castle. Not even in all the years I was a student or a teacher, at least not from our time line. Why?"

"Because, he is spending a lot of time at the castle 'helping' McGonagall and it seems out of character, especially since he knows so much about the paperwork and students."

"Do you think there is something to worry about?"

"I don't know, but I am going to keep my eyes open for other unusual things and I have some of our friends looking into it too. We should be leaving in a few days to get ready for the new school year. We have to hire seven new teachers and that, in itself, can be very daunting."

"How did that work out with the funding?" Harry asked. He knew that, with any school, money was a problem but especially with Hogwarts right now.

"Our projected budget is still less than last year, now that the board isn't getting paid and the scholarships are handled better. It boggles the mind to think how much money has been misappropriated through that school."

"How is Becca taking all of this? Does she know what kind of duties she is taking on? She will not only teach potions, but will also be Slytherin Head of House." Severus commented.

"Becca is really happy about it. She was singing this morning as she packed. I have never heard her do that before. Changing the words of muggle tunes and singing about going to the castle. It was… odd."

"Singing Muggle tunes?" Harry perked up at this part of the conversation. "How has she been feeling?"

Salazar looked at the younger man keenly, and said, "She's feeling fine. Why?"

"Just asking," he said as Severus put a hand on his thigh and squeezed very hard to stop him from saying anything else. Harry had to school his facial features to keep from wincing in pain.

Salazar looked at the men in front of him. It looked like Harry wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue so Sal let it go. "We will be seeing you later. Becca wants to come and talk to the children before we leave. It is going to be hard on her at first, but somehow I have a feeling she will be spoiling the kids at the school, until your own get there. It's been six years since we got married; perhaps its time to start a family of our own. We may need some potions help. We haven't used any contraceptives for over a year now."

"It will probably come when you least expect it." Severus said, holding his face in a neutral expression. He knew from experience that pregnancies could crop up at the oddest times.

That same afternoon at the medical ward…

Doc and Becca had completed their meeting. It would take some work but most of the subjects Hogwarts already had were in line with the ones needed for the transfer students, or could be easily modified. The other classes that needed to be added or supplemented were already under preparation.

There were twelve students coming from several different countries that wanted to become healers. They would be arriving at Hogwarts to take their last year or two of school, as well as to start healer training courses. Most of these courses would be generalized, but a few were going to get into further detail about Doc's treatment of magical exhaustion and healing of dark curses. They were all sixth and seventh year students, but would be taking a three-year course between Hogwarts and the medical center. There were even two students coming from America, sponsored by the American Ministry for Magic and Salem hospital to learn his techniques.

Doc had so much success that other patients were often transported to his medical clinic from St. Mungo's or in extreme cases he would go to them; sometimes even going out of the country as he did when in New Zealand.

When the meeting was concluded, Doc looked sharply at Becca and asked, "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine, actually great! I think I worried Sal earlier though, when he heard me singing a revised version of a Muggle song while I was packing a few things to take to Hogwarts."

"When was the last time you had a physical? I don't think I have seen you as a patient for the last two years."

"Has it been that long? I haven't had any problems and we have been so busy."

"I think it would be a good idea to do a quick scan on you before you leave. How about going into one of the exam rooms and I will go get your chart?"

Becca left to do as Doc bid. She watched as he left the room in search of her medical chart and wondered what brought this up all of a sudden. It wasn't like she needed treatment for anything. She felt fine and hadn't even had a cold for the last three years that she could remember. She knew better than to argue with Doc though.

"So how are the plans for Hogwarts coming?" Doc asked in conversation to take Becca's mind off the scan. "All ready to go?"

"Mostly, we have a few more last minute decisions to make. We are shifting some of the Prince elves there to help the teachers in the classroom and dorms. The Prince elves are better trained but they will also train the Hogwarts elves."

After a few scans and a double check on her overall health, Doc finished his exam.

"Alright, girl, you can get up. Everything is right as rain. I want to see you in my office in a few minutes. I just need to go get something from the potions supply closet."

Becca frowned but got up, straightened her clothes and walked down the hall to Doc's office. Why would he need a potion?

She sat in his office waiting patiently and humming her little tune from earlier. It was like one of those tunes that get stuck in your head and you can't get it out. Doc was standing outside his door listening to the nonsensical words she was singing under her breath. He hadn't heard that kind of happiness come from her since she had been pregnant for Evan. He smiled before entering his office with the potions he wanted her to take, wondering if she knew what was going to come.

"Now, Becca, these are nutrient potions. I am giving you a week supply, but have Sal, Sev or someone at Prince Pharmaceuticals make you a fresh batch every week. I want to see you again in another month and no skipping meals."

"Doc, what exactly is going on?" Becca inquired. Doc was acting awfully funny.

"You are two weeks pregnant."

Becca slumped back in her seat. Now? She had to be pregnant now?

"I see this has taken you by surprise. I thought you and Sal were talking about starting a family?"

"Yeah, we were, I mean we are. I mean… I just didn't think it would happen for a while. I was focused on going to Hogwarts. How does this affect my plans to teach?"

"You are teaching the younger years. Nothing poisonous so it shouldn't affect your plans very much. Use protective clothing and if there is something you are doing that is more dangerous, get the other teacher to do it," Doc advised her simply. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of teaching, but he also knew she would be involved in many of the other duties that needed help at the school.

Doc smiled as Becca left his office in a somewhat dazed state. He remembered when she had been pregnant for Evan. Other than the unusual cravings, she showed very few symptoms except sometimes she could be heard singing or humming the strangest things. It had been quite the joke for awhile, but he hadn't heard it since before Evan was born. That woman was a natural-born mother, made to surround herself with children.

The fun continues at Prince Stronghold...

Harry was laughing with his husband after Sal left for his own apartments. They were anxiously waiting for the announcement that Sal was finally told he was going to have his long awaited child.

"Harry, there could be another reason for Becca singing like that. She may do that at other times." Severs Prince reminded his husband while not believing a word he was saying.

"Yeah, right and I could be pregnant too." he joked. "She sings wizard songs all the time but not the Muggle ones; she only lets other people hear her when she is pregnant. You know that even towards the end of her pregnancy when she was carrying Evan, she quit singing so much."

"I have to admit, it is one of her more bizarre behaviors, but I can say I am very happy for them," Severus said with a far-off look in his eyes. He wouldn't mind it if he and Harry had a few more children. Evan and Lili were almost seven years old and there was no reason to wait if they were going to have more. They had just been busy with the rest of the family raising the children and now working on revitalizing Hogwarts.

That evening Sal floo-called everyone he could think of to tell them the good news, some of them he called twice just to be sure the news got out. A future Slytherin was on the way!

A few weeks later at Hogwarts Castle ...

It was almost the end of June when Salazar and his wife Rebecca walked into the massive front doors of the castle that held Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They came with a small contingent of twenty house elves, three goblins, and the current members of the School Board of Governors (totaling twelve) trailing behind-including Lucius Malfoy; then, trailing behind them were Harry Pratt Prince and Severs Masterson Prince (the names they had taken when entering this timeline). Lucius Malfoy was at the forefront of the Governors, but behind the Slytherins, while Severs and Harry were in the back trying to be inconspicuous.

Salazar had specifically brought the group at a time he knew Aberforth Dumbledore would not be at the castle. It had taken weeks of planning and going through the books to get an idea of what needed to be done. He was of the opinion that the whole curriculum, scheduling, and accounting systems needed a complete overhaul. He was quite happy that he had been able to 'guilt' the remaining School Governors into taking on the task after eliminating their pay from the budget. They were all wealthy purebloods and hadn't really needed the money anyway.

As everyone started up the steps to go into the castle, Harry was watching from his position in the back of the group and started thinking, "We look more like an invading army, than a group to help the school." But an invading army was a very accurate description. They were there to change and make things better, waging war on the current situation. No one was looking to dismiss the current Headmistress; they were there to try to show her a better way to run the school and hopefully make it easier to implement changes.

Head Elf Kinty met them at the castle doors and bowed respectfully. His old tea towel looked very dingy next to the incoming house elves in their smart uniforms. Their clothing had the logos to show where they would be working in the castle and what teachers or departments they would be assigned to. Each male was dressed in a three piece suit with shoes. Each suit jacket had the Hogwarts crest on the right side and underneath was embroidered the title and name of the elf. Another logo was on the left to show what subject that elf was to assist in. The female elves were in dresses with a blouse underneath and a jacket with the same logos. Each suit was colored differently for what they were assisting in. Black was for potions, blue for charms, green for Arithmancy, grey for Defense and the elves that were to assist the headmistress were in gold.

The elves were excited to be there. After years of study and working for Prince Conglomerate, they were finally back at Hogwarts. Even though it was not their Hogwarts, from their time line, it still felt like home. These would be the elves that helped change the school. Some of them had been in this timeline for more than thirty years, studying and learning just for this purpose.

There were others that would be coming later as these were only the first of many. These had come now to get the teachers acclimated before the term that would start in September.

Minerva McGonagall had seen the small army coming toward the castle from her window in the designated Headmistress' office. She couldn't imagine why she was getting so many visitors, but she hurriedly made her way down to the front doors where she found Kinty, her head elf, greeting them.

It wasn't until she arrived in front of the group that she realized Salazar Slytherin was leading them.

"Mr. Slytherin, what is the meaning of this?" the Headmistress asked sternly. If she was going to be invaded by a group of people and creatures, someone should have at least notified her about it.

"Hello, Headmistress McGonagall," Salazar greeted the woman with his best smirk in place. "I am sure you recognize the School Governors? We are here to go over all the books of the school and prepare for the next semester."

The stern older woman stood rigid, not moving a muscle and then blinked. It was obvious she was in a state of shock and didn't know what to say. Her heart started to pound and at first she was afraid that she had been fired. Why would so many of them be here if not to let her go? She blinked again and turned her head back to Salazar. Perhaps he was going to be the new Headmaster and she would be forced to retire?

What was going to happen to the school now?

Chapel of Love, written by: Jeff Barry; Ellie Greenwich; Phil Spector

She's baaaack. I am so sorry for the long wait, my boss has had me on a project for nearly a year but it's finished and was a great success. It seems every time I tried to sit down to write my muse was focused on the project at hand and not my writing. That is when I even had time after working 70 to 80 hours a week.

Thank you to everyone who emailed me and asked how I was doing. I hope you are all doing well. There will be an update at least once a week from here on out barring any real life problems or more 'projects' from the guys who actually do pay me.


	12. Taking Back the Castle

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. Time Travel AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 22 Mar 2011

Chapter 12: Taking Back the Castle

As the large contingent of beings was walking towards the Headmistress' office, Salazar walked with a purpose few had seen before. Becca followed with the others behind her. She remembered the condition of the office a few weeks ago and knew there was much work to do.

Minerva followed in her usual stern manner. She wanted to tell them that they couldn't just come in here and take over, but she knew they could. Since the last time Salazar had been there she had interviewed six potential teaching candidates, had to substitute several different classes including Defense for a week, and Aberforth was extremely busy and unable to help the last two days. She wished he was here now as she felt like she was drowning in a sea of problems and was on a sinking ship.

As the group of people stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the office door, Salazar turned around and addressed them. "Alright, everyone knows what they are doing. I want all the elves to take your stations. There should be one elf for each subject in the each of the common rooms. You are to make sure the students are not distracted with our entrance and are studying for their exams." All, but the elves dressed in gold, then left with soft popping noises.

"Lucius, you know the students will start making their way to the Great Hall for dinner," Salazar then directed.

"I will be there to make the announcements," Lucius answered the man and turned to make his way to the students. He would be directing them back to their common rooms after their evening meal and letting the other professors know they were needed in a meeting.

Sal turned back to the Governors that were left to issue his commands to them, "All of you are to maintain the corridors. Make sure the students remain in their dormitories. We don't need some of the more daring ones to try to find out what is going on and start a bunch of rumors before tomorrow. The students are taking their end-of-year exams and need to study. The elves are the only ones allowed to obtain books from the library."

The eleven men and women that were the remaining adults from the Board turned and left to go to the Great Hall so that they could monitor the return of the students to their dorms.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Salazar then said to get the stern woman's attention, "the rest of us are going to get you caught up in the office. The goblins and I will be going over the financial books while these others are going to help sort through the information for the progress, disciplinary, and evaluation reports of the students."

Minerva sagged slightly in relief. Obviously, she was still the Headmistress as Slytherin had referred to her as such. Even with the military precision in which this visit was conducted, it seemed that he had the school's reputation and best interests in mind. She nodded to Salazar with a slight hesitant smile on her face.

Without another word, Sal turned toward the gargoyle and as if there had been a silent command, it opened immediately to allow the group entrance.

Minerva watched as the team composing of four house elves dressed in gold uniforms, three goblins (obviously from Gringotts Bank), and the two Prince men started on the stacks and stacks of parchments that covered every surface of the desks and tables in the room. She vaguely remembered the two Prince men being here years ago when Albus was still the Headmaster. Then Rebecca and Salazar Slytherin were also in the group. They converged on the mountain of work like an army of organized ants.

All of a sudden parchment started to fly through the air re-sorting itself. Minerva watched in fascinated horror as her office was torn apart. There were dozens of parchments flying through the air, each one changing color as they were categorized according to what the elves determined the subject matter to be. The parchments were flying in a circle until it reached its next destination, filling boxes at each designated desk or table.

Each adult had a dicta-quill taking down notes as they spoke to it. Minerva wondered why she had never thought to use them.

At the Hogshead Inn…

Aberforth Dumbledore was getting very angry. For the last two days a group of vampires had descended on his establishment and he could not get rid of them. He wanted to go and 'help' Minerva so he could see the list for next year's students. It never hurt to know who was coming while he was waiting for Harry Potter to show up. There were about four more years before he was going to be able to get his hands on the kid, but in the meantime he had been ingratiating himself in the school; sometimes he would eat dinner in the Great Hall with Minerva and the other students.

He had scoped out the kids that had been assembled there, and although there were many that had potential, none had the kind of power he knew the Potter brat had. He was a patient man though and would make himself indispensable at the school while waiting. It would be worth it.

For now, he needed to get rid of these disgusting creatures that were making themselves at home in his bar. None of his employees would come to work while they were there. He had been told that several of the dark creatures had intimidated and even threatened his staff. He had tried to close the bar and kick them out but they refused to leave and when one did leave another came in. All of them brought their own blood, and drank it in the open, scaring off the customers too.

He had tried calling on the aurors, but the only answer he received from the Magical Law Enforcement was that they were not breaking any laws. Unless Aberforth had proof that they threatened the employees or that they were of a rogue vampire clan intending harm, there was nothing the MLE could do. He had already been warned about serving Firewhiskey to under-age wizards (some parent had complained after a Hogsmead weekend), so he couldn't leave the bar unattended.

He knew that Minerva had need of help in the office. It had been like that for awhile now. He needed to infiltrate the school before Harry Potter appeared. If he had been helping for several years, it would seem less suspicious. He had to be there so he could monitor the child's behavior so nothing was detected when his plans were fulfilled.

He had a spy in the school that had been slipping him information on an irregular basis. But he hadn't had any information for the last few days. However, the students were taking their final exams so that should keep Minerva and the other professors busy for now.

He looked over at the vampire sitting at one of the tables. The ageless dark haired man had been watching everything going on while looking very bored.

"What can I get for you?" the old man asked the vampire.

"Nothing, thank you, I am just resting," the vampire answered while taking a drink from his cup. As he placed his cup down, a few drops of blood could be seen at the corner of his mouth before he swiped at it with his tongue. Aberforth gave a shudder as the vampire started speaking again. "This is a nice, quiet place to rest for a few days." For a brief time, the old man stared into the eyes of the vampire trying to read what the man was doing there. The odd creature just stared back until Aberforth had to look away. It never bode well to back down from a challenge like that, but he could no longer look into the creature's eyes, so he pretended he was needed back behind the counter. It was going to be another long night.

At Hogwarts Castle …

Lucius arrived at the Headmistress' office reporting that all the students were in their common rooms. The teachers and support staff were in the staff room waiting for the meeting that Salazar had called. The board members were patrolling the halls making sure that everyone stayed where they belonged.

Sal spent a few minutes briefing Lucius on what he was doing, what had been completed and what to pass on to the goblins. Then he motioned to Minerva so she would follow him and the two of them made their way to the teachers' staff room.

"What is this meeting about?" the woman asked, sternly, as they strolled through the corridors.

"I would rather go over this only once, so we will all have the same information. Don't worry; we are not going to get rid of anyone; however, we are going to make a few changes." Sal told the woman. He smiled at her gently to let her know she was not in any trouble.

Minerva was silent after that. She wanted to know what was going on. She would have preferred to have some notice before all these people came in to change the school around. However, she knew they had the right and didn't need to ask her permission for such changes. She was just glad she was going to be allowed to stay. The students and the school had been her life for a good many years.

As Sal swept into the staff room with Minerva following behind him, the room suddenly became silent. All the Professors had been chatting amongst themselves but the conversations stopped as they looked up. This was someone they had not met before and they were all wondering the same thing. "What is happening to the school?"

"Good evening, Professors and staff members, my name is Salazar Slytherin and we are here to talk about the school." As usual, Sal knew when he dropped the bombshell of his name, it would get everyone's attention.

"Yes, before you ask, I am a direct descendant from the founder. My family fled the country centuries ago and now I am back to establish the family honor and also the honor of the school." Sal looked around to see what everyone's reaction was before proceeding.

"This school has fallen very much below standard in the last fifty or so years. We are going to change that. Since the school is rated fifth in the International Wizardry Educational Society out of five schools, there are going to be some significant changes for the next term." This statement brought a reaction. All the Professors started speaking in alarm at what the man was saying. Hogwarts had always had a reputation of excellence and a few of the staff didn't miss the fact that Albus Dumbledore had managed the school a great portion of that time.

"I thought this school had an outstanding reputation," one of the professors said. "We are rated number one in all of Britain."

"Yes, in Britain, but not internationally; we are far below educational standards and drop lower every year. The Ministry has lowered their standards of testing, instead of us raising ours," Sal informed them.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Sal was glad that one of the professors sounded like they were ready for the challenge.

"Starting next semester, every class will have four assigned elves to help. These elves have been training for many years in Wizarding magical theory and are ready to help the students. Each of these four elves will then be assigned to a house. If the students need help or have questions, the elves will be there as tutors."

"You want house elves to teach our children?" exclaimed another professor. There was murmuring in the room and Sal waited a few minutes for it to quiet down.

"Are you telling us we are to have educated house elves?" another asked in horror.

Sal decided to put a stop to the comments, "We have elves that have been trained by Masters in Education, so yes, the elves are educated. Part of our problem is that we do not utilize our resources. The Wizarding world has become too acclimated to using house elves for just household chores and trying keeping them ignorant. But then we allow them to be nannies and keepers of our children. Also, the Muggle-raised have never seen them and should become familiar with our customs as soon as possible. This will actually serve several purposes. It will give you time to raise your level of teaching, help the students especially the younger years and show the Muggle-raised that we are a very different world and will not conform to the Muggle standards."

"And you think this is going to raise the standards of the school?" Minerva asked as the other professors settled down.

"It will help, but there is more. We are adding classes for Wizarding Customs, as well as World History which will include Muggle History, Estate Management, Spell Creating for the older years and specialty classes such as Warding and Wandless Magics for the sixth and Seventh year students."

"We don't have enough teachers for all that!" Minerva butted in. She had enough problems staffing the classes without adding more subjects to staff.

"We already have teachers for most of those subjects," Sal answered her. "The MLE has offered the use of Aurors to teach a one semester class per year for those sixth and seventh years that are interested in auror training and Gringotts has several goblins that have volunteered to teach Estate Management for those with estates that are currently not managed or are goblin-managed. You see, our standard of education causes both of these entities problems when our students become of age and cannot handle themselves. Did you know that the MLE now has a three-year course instead of two-year because students that want to become aurors don't have the basic skills for warding or spell creating that is needed?"

Minerva pursed her lips and answered, "I know it is harder now to become an auror, but I didn't realize it was because students were less trained when leaving the school. I just thought it was because of the activity of recent dark lords and the increase of dark magic use."

"That's not all. Prince Conglomerate has to train its new employees from this school twice as much as its international new hires. I am guessing that other companies are having the same problems."

"Why hasn't anyone said anything before? Albus Dumbledore was a great and popular Headmaster. Surely someone would have said something before now." Minerva had never believed that he should have been given the kiss. She still thought there must have been some huge mistake at the trial.

"A great Headmaster is not a popular one, it is one that runs the school the way it needs to be. If everyone is undereducated and encouraged to underachieve, then they have to depend on the older, more educated, to protect themselves." Sal could see the anger snap in the Headmistress' eyes. He waited to see if she would say anything to the negative comment about the past Headmaster. As he watched her, she pursed her lips then her mouth settled in an angry line. She didn't say anything else, though.

"A true teacher is one that trains others to go out in the world and make their own decisions, not one that has others constantly coming back to him for advice." He hoped he didn't need to explain anymore how the Headmaster didn't need to hold all of the official titles in the world; he should be training others to do that. The entire Wizarding World did not need to raise one person on a pedestal; they needed to train others to do it.

Sal continued to explain the changes for the new term starting in September; new disciplinary measures, new scholarship requirements, new teaching regulations. The whole meeting took several hours as there were many questions. There would be more meetings but for now the professors knew what they would need to do over the holidays and could plan their time accordingly.

Salazar Slytherin and Minerva McGonagall finally made their way back to the Headmistress' office. "You are making many more changes than you first indicated." Minerva said to the younger man.

"It may seem that way, but some of the changes are according to the bylaws and regulations of the IWES and some are just needed to make the school run more efficiently."

When they walked into Minerva's office, everyone was still hard at work but at least there was not as much parchment flying around. The elves were busy filing the parchments in the school's expandable drawers and although it looked like there was still piles of work to do, it was much better organized and stacked neatly.

Lucius looked up when the two walked in, "How did it go?" he asked Sal.

"Better than I expected, but I think we caught them off guard. I would expect a few owls over the next few weeks and a few more staff meetings."

Lucius nodded his head and said, "I think we are ready to retire for the night. I don't know if you have been watching the time but it is nearly midnight. I actually sent Becca in the anteroom for a lie-down about an hour ago." Sal took the news with a startled expression.

"I had not realized it was so late. Thank you for taking care of my wife."

"Head Elf Kinty had rooms created for us while we are here. A whole corridor of empty and unused rooms has been blocked for us. The Hogwarts house elves have been working on them for the last couple of hours. I am sure they will be ready soon."

"Alright, let's get to a stopping point and get some sleep; we will reconvene here at eight in the morning." Sal had turned to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Sev, are the statements about the school going to come out tomorrow in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler? It would be good before the students start making their own rumors about what's happening here."

"Don't worry," the dark-haired man assured him. "There has been a statement released to every major publication across Europe, and also copies sent to the other Ministries that participate with the IWES as well as the organization itself. All we have to do is produce what we said we would."

"Well, we either will or die trying. I will not let this school dwindle down to mush." Sal promised.

Harry had been working on some of the files for the disciplinary problem children, and needed to ask Sal something.

"Sal, why are the files not marked for the students on scholarship? I found out that at least half of the students that need continuous correction are on some type of scholarship funding. According to the rules, they should have been thrown out long ago, or at least held accountable under the scholarship guidelines."

"We will go over all these problems tomorrow. For now, I think it is time we retired to our beds so we can be fresh and alert for the next step." Salazar then turned to the others in the room and stated, "No one, other than those present, is allowed in here while we are working. So I will be blocking the floo and warding the office when we leave. That way when we come in to finish, no one will have moved anything that we have worked on.

Back at the Hogshead Inn…

Aberforth Dumbledore was beyond tired. Those vampires were still sitting in his establishment playing cards or chess and not leaving. He wanted to close and go to bed but they just wouldn't leave. He had tried compulsion charms and even an Imperio. All failed in expelling those awful beings from his business. He finally realized that they were staying (for what ever reason), and decided to go to bed, warding his upstairs rooms heavily with the strongest charms he knew.

As he left one of the men sitting at a table asked the other next to him, "When do we get to leave this place?"

The other man quirked a brow at him and simply said, "When they are finished at the school someone will notify us. We have bribed the employees to stay away for a week, which should be enough time for them to get things done."


	13. Old Professor Snape Reappears

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

by Lady Edgecombe

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. "AD was right about something," Becca said, "All this fame could go to his head." Time Travel, AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

I want to thank my beta, Linda, and also a special thanks to LuvHarryP who told me how to upload my last chapter when the site was having problems.

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 24 March 2011

Chapter 13: Old Professor Snape Reappears

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast at seven in the morning. The new elves were posted among the students of Hogwarts to keep the peace and make sure they were eating and getting to their classes. Sal and Becca along with Lucius Malfoy were sitting at the head table; however, the Board of Governors and the Prince men, as well as the goblins, were sitting at the Slytherin table as Sev decided he could not possibly sit with bloody Gryffindors.

Harry Prince laughed at the antics of his husband. "Sev, you are married to a Gryffindor."

"I will remind you," Sev answered him in his best snarky tone, "I married a snake pretending to be a Gryffindor. It is not the same."

Some of the Slytherin students that had arrived early were watching the group sitting at their table. They had heard the announcement that Lord Malfoy made the night before. The Board of Governors, with the help of some others, was revamping the curriculum to bring their school up to the standards of the IWES. It was exciting to know that there would be more classes offered. Some of the subjects sounded very interesting. The seventh year students would even be offered an eighth year to take advantage of the new subjects.

At about half past seven the owls started coming in. Several of them landed in front of the school's guests. Blazoned across the front page of the Daily Prophet was the story that they had been looking for.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL INSTITUTES NEW PROGRAM

_In a daring move initiated by the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a new program of mostly advanced classes has been instituted in an effort to once again be at the top of the list for the International Wizardry Educational Society, known as the IWES. _

_Salazar Slytherin is announced as the new Deputy Headmaster and his wife Rebecca Prince Slytherin is one of the new Potions Professors that start with the new term in September. He is quoted as saying, "I am here to bring honor back to the family name and the school."_

The paper went on to give an account of what classes would be offered, an eighth year being offered to all seventh years and how the new program allowed for substitute teachers on the premises. It did not, however, call attention to the assistance of elves as tutors. They were not sure the Wizarding World was ready for that yet. It would be better for the kids to experience it first and show how well it would work.

Just as the Great Hall was filling up with the remainder of the students, a huge box was delivered in front of the head table accompanied by nine more of the Prince educated elves including Sentry Dobby.

"Sentry Dobby!" Harry called out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were posted with the children at the Malfoy residence."

"Master Harry, sir," Dobby replied with a bow. "Lady Malfoy said to make sure this box was delivered. I am leaving now to go back to Malfoy Manor." He smiled at Harry and said, "Master Evan and Mistress Lili said to tell you, they miss you."

Harry laughed. He and his husband very rarely were separated from the children for more than a few hours, and even then at least one of them was always close. "Tell them we should see them tomorrow evening and that their Papa and I send them our love."

"Yes, Master Harry. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The elf asked in his perfect English that he had painstakingly learned when coming to this time line.

"No, that will be all, Sentry Dobby. We will let you know when we will be coming home." Harry smiled at the elf knowing that he would protect the Prince children with his life and magic.

Salazar levitated the box and made his way to the staff office just as the others were making their way to the Headmistress' office. There would be another staff meeting that evening. The Board of Governors was still on patrol duty.

Harry had a list of students he had compiled of the trouble makers in the school. These were the worst of the disciplinary problems and he was reminded of the Weasley Twins and all the pranks they committed while he was in school. He knew he didn't have what was needed to get them straightened out. He needed someone to put the fear of Merlin into the prats, so he went to his husband to talk to him.

"Sev" the young man whispered in his ear seductively as he stood behind the older man's chair, "have I told you recently how much I love you?"

Severus smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I do believe, brat," he replied in a low sexy voice, "you made yourself quite clear this morning when you woke me up." He didn't elaborate as there were others in the room. "So what is it you need me to do?"

"I was wondering if you would like to play the old Professor Snape and put the fear of Merlin into some students." Harry said with a devious grin on his face. He could see his husband thinking about it and the man gave him his old sneer. It was all Harry could do not to laugh. He hadn't seen that expression in a long time and knew the man was going to love this.

"I do believe that can be... arranged," He said in his old snarky tone. Harry just loved the way he paused for affect when speaking.

"I have marked the students that are on scholarships and a list of the worst of the offenses for the students. Two of them are seventh years and have been quite a problem. The youngest is a third year and we might be able to get him back on track." Harry explained the notes that had been taken with the dicta quill the previous evening.

Severs Prince smiled, he remembered these same students from his own time line and the list did not offer any surprises. He could have almost written it himself just from his past experiences. "So we have some hooligans that would be perfect candidates for The Dark Lord if he still existed," Sev surmised. "I think I am going to have fun with this."

Salazar walked into the office at that moment and everyone got back to work. They needed to finish this today as they had other people waiting on them, and the children to see to. All of the kids were at Malfoy Manor having a sleepover, but Narcissa wouldn't last too much longer even with the elves and other human help that was there.

Minerva's office was filled with people, elves and goblins working much the same as the day before. As her office was full, she was actually able to walk through the halls checking on classrooms, making sure students were where they were supposed to be and generally enjoying the stress free day. Yes, she was concerned about the school, but she was still Headmistress and she liked the changes they were making and the students seemed to be excited as well. There was to be another staff meeting that evening to go over questions and more solid plans on how the new classes were going to be structured.

She was already receiving positive feedback on the educated elves that were to serve as the professors' aides. The elves were knowledgeable without the usual over confidence she would get from a human student studying to be a Master at the subjects. They were polite and helpful without undermining the teachings of the professors. According to Salazar Slytherin, this was not really a new concept in Hogwarts; in fact, it had been quite common for a professor to have at least one elf in the classroom when the school was first established. When the elves were bound to the school, it was easier to get full cooperation.

Back in Minerva's office Sal was watching everyone work. He didn't want to stop the progress, but he was extremely worried about something that he needed to speak to the others about. When the students left for the holidays, they would have to return and do something about the wards. They were dangerously weak and he couldn't even see them lasting through the next school term if they didn't strengthen them. It was incomprehensible to him how something like this even happened.

Meanwhile at the Hogshead Inn…

Aberforth Dumbledore went down to the bar and saw that his 'guests' were still there. Some of them looked a little different so he figured some had left and others came in to take their place, but they were still there. He just nodded to the same vampire that he spoke to last night and went in the back to floo the castle and see how Minerva was doing.

The floo was blocked. He used every password he knew, and a few that were unknown to anyone but him. Still the floo was not working. He tried a few other firecalls to some of the professors, but that didn't work either. He knew that Slughorn had a free class that morning but his floo was blocked, too.

He would just have to try later. He couldn't imagine why the floo was not working correctly; he may have to wait for the vampires to leave and just go visit Minerva then. Wonder how long that will take?

Just as that thought passed through his head, one of them came in with their liquid breakfast. Oh joy!

At the castle…

It was the end of the day and Harry was looking forward to the meeting with the discipline-challenged students. Now that it was not directed at him, he loved to see his husband in action. These students had been caught defacing property (the school's as well as others), hexing students in the hall, and they were essentially the bullies of the school.

The students, two girls and twelve boys entered the room. Harry was under his invisibility cloak watching as the miscreants arrogantly approached Sev who already had his facial expression in the stoic mask he used to use when he taught at Hogwarts, just as he had when Harry was at school. Sev stared them down in his old Professor Snape persona, not saying a word for about five minutes after they settled at a group of desks. They had thought about having separate sessions with each student, but it would have taken hours and they wanted to finish before then.

"Do you _students_ know why you are here?" He emphasized the word 'student' for a reason. He wanted them to know that the status of student could change at any moment.

"No, we were not told why you wanted us here," said one of the seventh years. "Who are you?" He was thinking, he had never seen this man before and he didn't really have the right to have them in here for anything.

"My name is Severs Masterson Prince and you may call me sir, or Mr. Prince. I co-own Prince Conglomerate with my spouse. We are on the Board of Governors and, in case you didn't know it, Prince Conglomerate donates most of the money that goes into the scholarship funds as well as other projects for the school." His tone was terse and his face was stern. "We are here to discuss your… future."

"And what could you possibly have to say about our future?" the arrogant spokesperson for the group asked.

Severs Prince stared at the fourteen people in front of him with disgust and anger on his face. Inside he was starting to worry that these would be the future Knockturn Alley residents if they didn't get their act together. "Your future as a student at this school is coming to an end if you don't change the way you conduct yourselves.

"Two of you are seventh years, if you have any plans to do anything with your life you may want to come back for an eighth year and take advantage of the new classes. I am advising all fourteen of you that I am now taking a … _personal interest_… in your time here. From now on you will be... watched. If I get reports that there have been any problems such as I have seen in these reports, I will make another visit and discipline you... myself." Sev briefly raised his brow at the students and then waited to see what reaction this would invoke. He was standing, glaring at the students, with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. His tone of voice was unbelievably harsh as only he could accomplish.

"You will not know when or where, be it in the class room, your dorms, or in the hallways, you will be watched and you will not even be aware of it." When the students rolled their eyes, Severs lifted a hand and Harry came out from under the cloak. He tried to make his face as mean as his husband's, but although it was somewhat successful, it didn't look quite as good as Sev's.

"We have other methods of being undetected also." Harry said at the group after the shock of another person in the room wore off their faces. "This school is a place of learning and I don't mean learning how to be bullies and how to prank everyone." All he had to do was think about how Dudley had chased him and bullied him around all the time.

"You will have one term to get yourselves straight. We will have another discussion if there are no problems. Anyone who is on scholarship will be looked at closely. If they do not conform to our standards, the assistance will be removed and the student will be expelled. This is not only directed at you, it is for all students here. Hogwarts' staff will not allow a small number of students to interfere with the education of others that want to learn. If you want to play, you may go home."

Severs finished his statement with a snarl and a growl; the same one that used to make the first years tremble with fear. He hoped that would change the direction of their lives to a better situation.

He let the students sit there for another few minutes to think about what was said then he had a brilliant idea. The former Professor growled at them again and said, "In penance for your past actions, your presence is required for a two week project this summer. You will be spending time with us on a... mission. The details will be sent to your parents and until then we are holding your grades. You are dismissed."

Harry waited for the students to leave before he turned to Sev and asked, "Do you think that helped?"

"We will see. I do believe we got through to a few of them, especially the younger ones. We may be too late for the seventh years but we have to start somewhere."

Harry's soft heart hurt for the students that were on the wrong path. He stepped over to Sev and hugged him for all he was worth. Sev put his arms around Harry and just held him for a while before saying, "We can't save them all, love; be happy for the ones we can."

"I know. It's just such a waste of potential." Harry responded sadly. They both left the classroom with their arms around each other and returned to the office to finish up their projects.

"Don't worry, my love, we may be able to do something with those students yet."

"Are we really going to take them with us on a mission?"

"I do believe that when they see the pain of others, they may change their attitude. You know Becca will find the perfect place."

They had finally reached the office only to find out it was time to eat in the Great Hall. So the entire group made their way to where they and the students would eat.

Everyone in the group refused to discuss any of the school business while at the meal where others could hear the conversation; so all discussions were put off until they met back in the office to speak privately.

Later, back in the headmistress' office…

As soon as the office door was closed and warded, Salazar got right to the point. "Gentlemen and ladies, we have a serious problem on our hands." He waited for everyone in the room to settle down before he explained about how bad the wards were and they needed to get everyone out of the castle to set them properly.

"There are only a few days of school left, can they wait until then?" Sev asked.

"I don't know how long they have been this bad, but we will have to wait. It will put us here a few more days and we need to get the teachers out of here as well. I don't want them to participate in the ceremony. If I had to guess, I would say the wards had been sabotaged."

Harry looked concerned. He had always felt safe at Hogwarts when he was a student. The others should feel the same. "How bad is it… exactly?"

"Well," Sal answered, "let's put it this way. If Voldemort were alive and wanted to walk through here, the doors would welcome him in." He sighed and added, "We have to start all over again. It would be the only way I could be sure that there would be no problems. I wouldn't risk building more wards on the little bit of foundation there is."

"What is involved in that?" Lucius asked.

"Well, seven weeks, seven different covens of thirteen, each one of a different species, blood magic, ward magic and a completely empty school during the time the wards are settling into the foundations. When the school was founded the lands were home to many creatures and they lived in harmony. As time went by, they left the land because of conflict with the new beliefs of wizards."

"That means we will have to start as soon as school is finished in a few days." Salazar nodded to Sev in acknowledgment.

"I will contact the heads of the clans that we need and see if they are willing to help and can come in the next few days. We don't have much time and it would do more harm than good to get half way through and not be able to finish."

Back at the Hogshead Inn...

An owl flew into the bar and instead of landing in front of Aberforth, it landed in front of his unwanted guest. Aberforth Dumbledore glared at the man and was hoping this would get the creatures out of his domain. This was the third day they had been here and he was ready for them to go. It just so happened that they didn't need much sleep so the vampires never left.

The dark haired man that was the leader of this little mission took the missive from the owl and read it just before it burst into flames. There was no reason to let anyone know who it was from or what it was about.

Aberforth watched as the vampire spoke something to his companion and then left. Five minutes later, much to Aberforth's chagrin, another vampire came and sat in the same chair as the one that had just left. He let out a huge sigh and went to the back to floo call Minerva. He was starting to wonder if something was going on. The floo was still blocked. His informant was also inaccessible. It was possible that they had blocked the floo during the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S but they had never done it before.

Perhaps he should just send her an owl. Yes, that might be just what he needed to do. Aberforth quickly wrote his note and sent it on its way.

Just as an owl flew through the Headmistress' office window, there was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of Salazar's guest. One of the elves tried to see to the owl as Harry opened the door and greeted the man on the other side.

AAAAAAWWWWWWKKKKK the owl screeched as the elf tried to take the parchment attached to its leg. AAAAWWWKKKKKK AAAAWWWWKKKKK it screeched as it attacked the elf dressed in gold. It pecked at his nose and flapped its wings as the talons tried to grab the elf's hands. Suddenly four wands were immediately pulled out to stun the bird. With his last AAAWWWKKKkkkk the owl hit the floor.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?"


	14. What's with the Vampires?

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

By Lady Edgecombe

Chapter 14: What's with the Vampires?

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for a while. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise the younger Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. "AD was right about something," Becca said, "All this fame could go to his head." Time Travel AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 04 April 2011

Chapter 14: What's with the Vampires?

Harry was livid that one of his elves was hurt. Because of his early childhood, Harry was the one that identified with them the most and did not excuse any type of abuse to a smaller being, bonded or not.

"Where did that bird come from? Who sent it? I will NOT..." The younger man's voice rose louder with each word.

"Harry, love, calm down," Sev whispered into his ear. He understood how much the man hated to see any being suffer, but the younger man needed to calm down so they could think this through rationally.

"I don't have to calm down! Someone sent that blasted bird and had it attack an elf under MY protection! I want to know who!" Harry was still ranting. Some of the people in the room had already seen this behavior before and knew he would calm down, but the guest of Salazar was looking at him with wide eyes and amazement. He had never seen a wizard so protective of his property.

It was Sal that explained to his friend without going into too much detail on Harry's personal past.

"He doesn't like to see any animal or being suffer. He is like a bear with a cub when it comes to his employees, his elves and his family," Sal tried to explain. "It's no secret that the relatives that raised him hated magic and hated him and didn't treat him well. He won't let that happen to anyone he feels responsible for."

The man raised his eyebrows with a blank look on his face. "I know some wizards that abuse their elves, much worse than the few scratches that this one has, on a regular basis," the guest said.

"I know. It was hard for some of the employees to get used to. The ones that grew up with elves were shocked, but they soon learned, after seeing Harry's reaction to even shouting at an elf for any reason." Sal explained. "Harry does not tolerate abuse of any kind."

"I am impressed," the man said as he stared darkly at the younger man, then focused his attention on Sal. "So my friend, why did you call me here?" the dark man asked interestedly. Vampires were not really concerned with the abuses that wizards used on other beings, actually they were not concerned much with wizards at all. But, in the interest of magical unity, they could understand wanting to protect the magical world and it was in the best interest of everyone to help. You just had to be very careful who you decided to ally with. The vampires were already allied in some ways. They were supplied donated blood and in return gave back other services such as protection for some of the smaller creatures.

"Let's call a meeting so we can discuss everything," Sal said quietly to his friend as he motioned to a chair in the room for him to sit. He then noticed that Harry was starting to calm after someone used a few healing spells on the elf and gave the elf a healing potion while giving Harry a calming draft. Sal suspected that Sev was the one with the potions on him. The owl was still stunned on the floor. Then, he noticed one of the fairies pop into the room.

Sal raised his voice just enough to get everyone's attention saying, "Alright, everybody, we need to talk about a few things while we have the office to ourselves. I know the Headmistress is currently seeing to some of the O.W.L.S so now would be a good time. I would like to introduce everyone to Michael Tepes; he is a friend of mine and happens to be a vampire."

After everyone greeted the newcomer, Harry looked at Sal and asked, "So what is our meeting about?"

"We need one more person here," Sal told him and shouted, "Head Elf Kinty!" Immediately the elf appeared sporting a new silk uniform in gold and silver with the Hogwarts crest stitched on his left breast.

"Yes, Master Slytherin, Kinty is here to serve," the elf said as he bowed deeply.

Sal raised a brow but said nothing. Usually the elf would say "Kinty be here" but it seemed the Prince elves were already working their magic in giving the Hogwarts elves some pride in their appearance and speech. Thank Merlin the elf was wearing something other than that horrible tea towel.

"We need to do something about the wards here at Hogwarts..." Sal started when Kinty suddenly started bowing and thanking Salazar for saying that. When the elf finally settled down, Sal started again. "Since the current wards are, in my opinion, beyond repair, I propose that we tear down what is left and redo the wards on the entire castle and lands. When the Castle was first warded we used seven covens of thirteen. One coven was of witches and wizards, another was of vampires, the next was centaurs, then goblins. These were the dark covens that laid the wards in the earth. Next came the light covens, of fairies, elves and then unicorns. The first coven of witches and wizards was also the last to seal them. Each coven would do their own ritual by placing their magic into the wards. After a coven's ritual there would be seven days rest; then the next coven would do the same. The entire process took seven full weeks, with the last ritual at the end of the forty-ninth day. This needs to be done without any other occupants in the building."

This was all new to Harry, but he was excited about the prospect of being able to participate. "Who needs to be in the covens and what do we need to do?" He actually was still thinking about that stupid bird that was still on the floor. If the wards had been better, anything that was potentially dangerous should have been either stunned or repelled.

"That is what we need to determine in the next few days. We have to start as soon as the castle is empty if we are to reopen on September 1st. Our first coven shall convene on the Summer Solstice."

Michael looked at his friend and asked, "I am assuming that you brought me here for this reason?"

"If you can get enough vampires together to help. I hate to put this on you in a rush, but our timeframe for such an endeavor is very limited."

"I understand, old friend; it will be done." Michael Tepes looked at Salazar with a pensive look on his face. It was not normal for the vampire to have an expression so Sal quirked his brow at the man as if to ask 'What are you thinking about?'

"Your Aberforth Dumbledore..." the man started and immediately everyone in the room was giving the man their attention. "There is something... strange... about the man."

"What do you mean… strange?" Sev asked.

"It's hard to put my finger on it, but it's like his magic doesn't seem to fit quite right." Michael looked at Sal, "I don't know how else to explain it. When he tried to Imperious us into leaving, I had the feeling the magic within was at war with the body."

"You mean like he stole someone's magic?" Salazar asked his friend.

"I don't know, I can study him some more when I leave here but you need a coven and I would rather work on that. As a matter of courtesy, I will need to ask for permission for this from my father," Michael explained.

Salazar nodded, understanding that this was not a small favor; it would make another connection with the vampires and, if necessary, they would come and protect the castle if war broke out or it was in any other trouble.

Sal turned to Fertility, the fairy that was in the room. "Do you think you could talk to the fairy counsel?" The little being was darting around the room but suspended herself in front of Salazar and in her little diminutive voice answered "yes" before popping out of the school.

"Head Elf Kinty, you will need to compose your coven with the Head's assistant elves here in the room. The rest of your coven should be the best that Hogwarts has to offer and well versed in the warding ritual. The Head's assistants can help you. Prepare the castle for everyone to leave. We want the place completely empty of living beings no more than two days after the last day of class. Have some of the other elves put on alert to make sure everyone is packed with everything they have in the building. We don't want anyone coming back to get something they forgot or that they suddenly need." The Head elf popped to do Master Salazar's bidding with a soft pop.

"That leaves the goblins, Gorbink. Do you think we could have some of the best warders in a coven to help the school?"

"We will be there; you just need to tell us when we need to come. I have many to choose from, but they will want to know what wizards and witches we are committing to," the goblin said in his guttural speech.

"Yes, we will have to decide that before we finish today. I also have to go into the forest and speak with the centaurs and unicorns to get their cooperation."

"So what are we going to do about this bird?" Harry interjected. It looked like it was trying to wake up and he didn't want it attacking anyone else.

"Does anyone know who this bird belongs to?" Sal asked the room in general.

"I do, looks like that same ruddy bird that sits at the Hogshead Inn. I could almost swear there are traces of Dumbledore's magic on it, too." Michael piped in.

"Then I will take the bird with me into the forest and let it go back to Dumbledore. What did his missive say?"

Harry, who still had the note in his hand after getting it away from the bird as they were trying to subdue it, looked at the parchment. "It's addressed to McGonagall, and Sal? It feels as if it has some kind of compulsion curse on it."

Michael, who was intrigued by this young man, asked, "How do you know?"

"I can feel them but they don't work on me; Sev says it's because I am too stubborn and pigheaded for compulsion and Imperious curses to work." Harry grinned good- naturedly at his husband before turning his attention back to the vampire. "I'm just lucky I guess."

Sal was more interested in the note in Harry's hand, than why he knew there was a compulsion charm on it. He held out his hand so Harry could give him the note then read it.

_Minerva,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to come see you, tried to floo but it was blocked. Hope everything is alright. Will see you soon._

_ A D_

"What the... mmmddmkdkdfff... is that all about?" Harry mumbled in the middle of the sentence. He and Severus were in the habit of monitoring their speech when around the kids and sometimes it just fell into adult conversations as well.

"I would say it's a note for the Headmistress. The man doesn't seem to know that all mail is supposed to be opened by the elves first, after they cast the detection charms for any problems. Only then will the note be delivered. Seems the owl didn't want us to know he was contacting her. I wonder why?" Salazar surmised.

Severus was the one that brought order back to the room. "Alright, everyone, we don't have time for Aberforth's strange behavior. It seems the wards are our most important priority. I suggest, Sal, take the bird with you, when you go talk to the others and do what you need to do. We will leave the note on the desk for Minerva to find, after we remove the compulsion charms."

It was about an hour later when one of the students that Severus and Harry had spoken with came knocking on the office door. Harry answered the door expecting it to be one of the professors or perhaps Sal's friend Michael. He was not expecting to see one of the problem students in front of him.

"Mr. Prince, I was hoping I could ask you something?" the fifth-year girl asked hesitantly. "I was talking with some of my friends and they said you might be able to help me."

"Kristan Bannerson, isn't it?" Harry tried to identify the girl from the group.

She nodded her blonde head and looked into the office. It was startling to see goblins, elves and the other adults working in there. She had been a few times to the Headmistress' office and had never seen so much going on.

Harry gently took the girl's hand, motioned to Severus for him to join them, and they entered a small side-chamber next to the office so they could have a private conversation.

"Now," Harry said as they settled into some seating, "what is it that you need to ask us?"

"Well, I know it's not really done, but there are so many changes about, I was hoping it would be possible..." her sentence trailed off as she looked at the stern face of Severs Prince.

"Just spit it out, Ms. Bannerson, we can't help if we don't know the problem." Severus was a little short with the young woman, so Harry turned and gave him a glare. The girl obviously had a problem of some sort and needed some help. No one would risk that 'Professor Snape glare' for no reason.

"Well, I know it's not done," she repeated, "but I was hoping I could spend the summer at Hogwarts so I could study and bring up my grades. I don't want to lose my scholarship."

Just as Severus was about to tell her "no," Harry looked at the young girl and asked, "Why would you want to stay at the castle and not with your family?"

The young girl shook her head and then said, "Forget I asked, Mr. Prince, I am sorry to have bothered you."

Harry was having some minor flashbacks of himself at this age. He said "Wait here!" then sprung from his seat and opened the door. "Griphook, I need some inheritance parchment. Do we have any here?"

Griphook in his little goblin guttural sounding voice said, "Never leave the bank without it," then proceeded to fish some out of his satchel and hand Harry Prince the parchment that would allow them to see a person's family tree. It was the same parchment used for the Muggle-raised that were thought to only be Muggle-born.

"Ms. Bannerson, I would like you to put three drops of your blood on this parchment and we will see who your relatives are."

"But I don't have any relatives other than my grandmother. She is a Muggle and doesn't understand too much about this world."

"Let's try this, anyway, shall we?" Harry tried again. Sev was just sitting there watching the scene silently. He knew what Harry was thinking. The negative answer to the girl's request just might be easier if there was an alternative. He remembered how many times Harry had asked the Headmaster to be allowed to stay during the summer and was told "no."

They waited in that small room watching just outside the office and watched as the spidery lines slowly mapped out a family tree. Kristan stared, transfixed and watched as her family appeared before her eyes. But there were several blank spots on it and it was very, very slow.

"Ms. Bannerson," Severus said to get her attention. "It is not possible to stay at the castle as the wards need to be renewed. But there are alternatives; we just have to first see who might want to know about you other than your grandmother."

The young girl nodded her head, but never took her eyes off the parchment. The two Prince men watched with her as the lines filled in more and more. Harry was the first to notice that there was a great aunt that had married someone from the McKinnon family.

Harry knew it would make the current McKinnon family her twice removed cousins but it was enough. "I think we can help. Let me send an owl to some people we know. I don't want you to get on the train with the others. We will take you home instead. Does your grandmother usually meet you at the train station?"

The fifth year student shook her head and answered, "No, I have to take the underground to outside London and she meets me. It's closer to where we live."

Harry thought for a minute and then said, "We will call her as soon as we get into the Muggle world. Don't worry; you will leave here in three days when we leave, and we will go with you to talk to her about your summer missions' project."

"Missions' project?"

"You will get more details on that later. Go back to your dorm; just make sure your trunk is packed when the others are, but meet us at the door, and do not get on the carriages and head for the train," Harry instructed the girl.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Prince," the young girl said, smiling while rolling up her parchment and taking it with her. This might be her chance to finally find some magical family and not have to live in the Muggle world anymore.

"Ms. Bannerson," Severs Prince interrupted her departure, "You will not tell anyone about this conversation until we instruct you otherwise. We need to notify your relatives first."

"Yes, sir," she answered and then left.

When he was sure that they were alone once again, Harry looked at his husband and asked "Does it ever end? They all need so much."

"There will always be the needy around you, love. You can't help them all, but you can help some who come across your path." Severus replied. "The effects of the war caused some ripple effects that can never be 'fixed'."

"Yeah, I know. I just hate to see kids who are abused or hurt because they are different."

Severus smiled and put his arm around the younger man. They both walked back into the inner office to see what the others were doing.

The goblins were still hard at work with the accounting books, but the others were not so busy anymore. The testing was completed and the reports filed. In fact, the testing results were already calculated and grades were ready to hand out. With the help of the assistant elves, the extra members of the Board doing the patrols of the hallways, and the others in the office, all the professors and the headmistress had to do was grade the results of the testing. There would be nothing left for the professors to do by the time the students were ready to leave.

Back at the Hogshead Inn…

Aberforth was now suspicious. Not only was the floo still blocked, but when he sent his owl with a note to Minerva, his owl came back over two hours later with no reply. He had told the owl to deliver the parchment in the hands of the Headmistress only. Now the owl looked like it was a little worse for wear too. Its feathers were ruffled and it also looked a little dazed and flew straight to its perch without so much as a pause to Aberforth.

And those Vampires! What was it with the blasted Vampires! Why wouldn't they leave! His other barkeep said he wasn't coming back until they were gone. Aberforth had things to check on and he couldn't do that until they left so he could close the place for a few hours or the other employee came in.

He didn't notice that as he was ranting in his head, Michael Tepes came in to speak with some of his fellow clan members. But then, after a brief discussion, he left again to go back to the castle. Another one left after him to comply with the request of his leader. Now there were only two vampires left for Aberforth to worry about.

Michael was contemplating the past week's events while walking through Hogsmead Village. There were not many who knew that Salazar was the original from another time line. They all thought Salazar was a descendent. He didn't even know how many other time lines these people crossed. What he did know was that, for whatever reason, the fates had them stationed here to create a better world. It made one wonder if there were others that they didn't know about.

The one thing Michael was sure of was they didn't like the destruction of the magical world. They were committed to this world with their heart and soul, and yet, he didn't understand why they put out so much effort. They could just as easily live somewhere else in peace. Buy themselves an island somewhere and stay out of all the conflict. Another thought intruded on his musings. He remembered what the old men, the ones they called the grandfathers of the group, had told him when he asked them the question of staying out of the conflict:

"_It would seem that staying away is the easy choice, but it is tormenting to watch everything you have ever worked for and everyone you have loved, be destroyed by bad choices and people that should know better. Imagine watching everyone you cared about… die… at the hands of some evil monster. You are a direct descendent of Count Dracula and have lived about three perhaps four hundred years? Not even the Vampire clans are left in our original time line. The whole thing exploded with nothing left. Now, what is the easy choice?"_

Michael continued walking while lost in thought when he heard someone shout at him. He turned, noticing he was actually on Hogwarts grounds, and saw Salazar Slytherin coming across the property from the direction of the Forbidden Forest

"How did it go?" Michael asked after greeting his friend.

"Fine, everything will be in place. Come and join me with the others, it is getting late and I still have a staff meeting to oversee." Sal said as they companionably walked back to the Headmistress' office.

At the staff meeting that evening Sal looked at the small group of staff members and professors. It really was a miracle that so few people had been keeping the school running for so long. He opened up the box that had been delivered that morning by Dobby.

"Attention, Professors!" Sal said above the general din of several conversations going at once. "In this box are sets of the new textbooks that we want to introduce for the September first term." Sal explained as he handed each professor a set of books. "These books have been written by some of the best witches and wizards in their field. These are also the books that will be on the school lists. You will need to familiarize yourself with them over the next two months."

"You want us to completely revise our whole curriculum over the holidays?" asked one professor with some irritation in his voice.

"I do not expect you to revise your lesson plans. I believe you will find these books are easier to teach from. Also every subject is to have four educated house elves to help you with students and tutoring." Sal wasn't happy about any one making a fuss before they had even looked at the books. Yes, he knew he was throwing a lot of information at them, but they needed to keep an open mind.

"Actually," a different professor was saying, "some of these books are already on my extra reading list." She looked up at Salazar and said, "Mr. Slytherin, I commend you on your choice of texts and will have my classes changed appropriately."

"Thank you, I hope everyone else feels the same once you have had a chance to look your books over." Salazar banished the box away and then got down to other business. "I need to inform all of you that when the students leave in two days, you will need to do the same."

"What?" "Why?" "For what reason?" several of the professors started speaking all at one time.

"The wards need to be renewed on the castle. For this reason, everyone will need to leave so that we can start the warding rituals. I will, however require everyone in here to make an oath on their magic that they will not, I repeat, **not** tell anyone about the wards. We don't want anyone to realize that the wards have a problem. They will be completed in time so that you may come back into the castle two weeks before the new term."

Another professor informed him, "Some of us don't really have other homes, and we may need more than a few days to secure living arrangements for the next two months."

"Everyone that would like to take up the offer will have accommodations either at Prince Manor that is owned by Severus Snape. He will be joining you next term as Professor Slughorn is retiring, or you may pick a vacation resort and the school will pay for everything. We realize this is short notice and want to accommodate you as much as possible. You are to make sure you pack everything and take it with you, there will be no coming back to get something you forgot."

There was some murmuring at that but then everyone settled down to allow Salazar to continue explaining about the changes and plans for next term.

It was a very long day by the time he was able to get to his room.


	15. Cooperation is the only Option

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever contributed to the Harry Potter stories by J. K. Rowling. I do not make money at writing this fanfiction nor any others. But, I sure do like to borrow the characters and play for awhile. I promise to put them back so others can share too.

Summary: After The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help the Potter parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head. Time Travel AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, M/M, OC, Oral, Spank, Yaoi

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted: 21 May 2011

I am so sorry for the delay; I just couldn't get some of the details for the warding right. A few other details kept eluding me also. The next chapter will be up much faster.

Chapter 15: Cooperation is the only Option

Harry woke up the next morning with the sun just peeking over the horizon. It was a bright clear day with barely a cloud in the sky. He stretched and moved around a little even as his husband's arms were wrapped around him. This would be the third day he was without his children and he was ready to return back to his normal schedule.

He rolled over and spun to get up but all of a sudden he was extremely dizzy. He sat back down for a minute and waited for his equilibrium to reassert itself before getting up again. After getting ready for his day and fixing breakfast in the little kitchenette, he went into the bedroom to find his husband also up and dressed.

"I miss the kids," the green eyed minx told the older man.

"I miss them too. Today is the last day until the solstice. No one will be staying in the castle after that. Actually, I was just thinking about Narcissa and the Potters. I am sure they are having fun with all the kids around. Didn't they consider this a late birthday celebration? I think Draco was having a few of his other friends over as well."

"You know," Harry speculated, "I really don't know how Muggles do that without house elves to help."

"Harry, Muggles don't have children with accidental magic," Severus said, laughing under his breath.

"Yeah, I forget about that sometimes."

They both partook of the excellent breakfast in a companionable silence before making their way once again to the Headmistress' office.

Just as he and Sev arrived at the gargoyle, an attractive, slender young woman in her late twenties came running up to the two men. "Wait, Harry, I wanted to see you for a minute!" she said breathlessly, her long blond hair swinging behind her.

"Hey, you made it!" Harry greeted the woman with a hug. "I didn't expect you to get here so fast!"

"Harry, it only takes a minute to apparate," the young woman replied jokingly. "I was ready as soon as I received your parchment last night."

They both spoke excitedly while going up the stairs. Sev was having trouble even understanding them as they were talking so fast. When they arrived in the office, Salazar was already there with the goblins, but the others had not arrived yet.

"Becca won't be joining us this morning, she is not feeling well. I gave her something to settle her stomach, but told her to rest." Sal told the two Prince men before he noticed the woman standing behind them.

"Marlene! When did you get here?" He greeted the woman warmly. "I was just thinking about you."

"Should I be worried?" she joked with him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to help us with something." Salazar returned her banter.

The young woman's face turned serious and she queried "I thought I was here to help with my cousin's daughter?"

"I actually didn't know about that. What I want to ask you is if you would replace Becca in our coven. We are building new wards for the school starting on the solstice."

"Wow, you know I will help any way I can. I am only here because Harry sent an owl letting me know I had a cousin that is going to school here but living in the Muggle world. I didn't know anything about the school wards. Are they bad?"

"Bad enough. Becca is pregnant and her 'magic is a little wonky' right now. Becca's words not mine, but I am sure she will feel much better knowing you can take her place."

"Sure, Sal; let me get my cousin situated and I will come back to the castle. When does the ritual have to be started?"

"It starts on the eve of Summer Solstice. Just as the sun is setting. We want to meet two hours before sunset so we can go over what everyone needs to do. That's only three days from now. The students leave tomorrow as well as all the staff."

"I will be here." She turned to Harry and asked, "Now, what about my cousin?"

"Head Assistant Hally!" Harry looked around for the elf he wanted. When she appeared in front of him he told her, "Go and get a fifth year student named Kristan Bannerson in Gryffindor tower. Tell her to bring her parchment." The elf, all decked out in her uniform of gold silk, bowed her head and popped out of the room.

"You really have made some changes here," Marlene speculated as she took in the room and the other creatures around. "Dumbledore never had this kind of help before."

"Only because he didn't want it," Sal interjected. "But now that you brought up the subject... Have you ever seen Aberforth Dumbledore around when you were going to school here?"

Marlene looked at him strangely in response to the question. "No. Rumor had it that they had some big falling out as youths and never reconciled. Of course, that was many years ago and may have been only a rumor. Why?"

Sal hedged and said, "Oh, no reason; just wondering."

Marlene was about to ask him something else when there was a knock on the door. When the door opened, a young girl about fifteen stood in the doorway. She was shy and hesitant, her long hair down to her waist and her crystal blue eyes shining. In her hand was a parchment that she was holding onto tightly.

"Mr. Prince, you wanted to see me?"

Marlene couldn't help approaching the young girl. "Oh, my," she said as she put out her hand to touch the girl's face, "you look just like your father. He was one of my favorite cousins even though he was about ten years older than me."

Kristan flinched slightly, but allowed the woman to touch her. "You knew my Dad?" she asked even as her eyes started to water and you could see she was holding back her tears.

"Harry, would it be alright if I want back to Kristan's dorm and stayed for awhile? I would also like to go with her on the train tomorrow. Half of the excitement of going to Hogwarts is being on the train. I don't want her to miss it."

"We were going to take her back home tomorrow and speak with her Grandmother," Harry said informing of their plans.

"Don't worry about it. I can do that. If you don't mind, I will use an owl and send a message to my parents. They were excited to find out she was found."

"You were looking for her?" Sev ask her.

"Her parents were killed in the war. That was the reason I joined the Order. Then, when you intervened in the attack on our family, we went underground for a while, but afterwards we couldn't find Kristan. We thought she was probably a Muggle like her mother and with that side of the family. I don't know why we never thought to look for her here."

Harry went over to Gorbink's table and retrieved some papers. Then handing them to Marlene he whispered, "Guardianship papers. You need to get the grandmother to sign."

Marlene McKinnon wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She winked at Severs, because of course he wouldn't really want a hug from her, and then let the younger man go.

With a huge welcoming smile directed at Kristan, Marlene slid her arm across the girl's shoulders and they made their way to the Gryffindor tower, a bag hanging on Marlene's other arm with the essentials for a one night stay.

When the Headmistress caught sight of them, they were running up the stairs laughing like two sisters. Minerva went to her office to find out what was going on.

"I told Marlene she could stay the night. She is going to leave with Kristan tomorrow and ride with her on the train," Harry explained after her query.

"Only school students and faculty are allowed on that train, Harry. You had no right to allow something like that and family members are not allowed to stay overnight," the stern woman said. It was bad enough they had commandeered her office for the last few days; now they were interfering with her students! "You can't just come in here and take over! We have rules!"

Salazar butted in and said, "I told Harry to do it. Kristan lives in the Muggle world and has now found a magical cousin. They need some time. I don't think anyone would believe Marlene McKinnon was here for nefarious reasons. Wasn't she in the Order with you?"

"Well... yes, but it doesn't excuse her from the rules." Actually, Minerva never liked that Marlene and her family went into hiding, even if it was towards the end of the war and another force had been helping them.

"It will be fine; they both need some time to get to know each other and Marlene will be here helping with the wards in a few days."

"That is actually what I was coming to talk to you about. Some of the faculty is a bit upset that they have to leave. We have never done that before; why are we not part of the ritual? Hogwarts staff has always renewed the wards. What is going on?" Minerva still had her stern expression, lips tightly pursed, back ramrod straight. Harry wondered if she ever looked really happy.

"How have the wards been renewed in the past?" Sal asked. Perhaps he could find out why the wards were so bad in the first place.

"The other professors and I do it during the summer using the ritual that Albus Dumbledore taught us. It's simple, and performed in the Headmaster's office."

"And no one ever left the building?"

Minerva shook her head and said, "We were never told to, only that the students had to leave."

"I see. Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall. You can tell the others this is different because we are trying something new. You may have your office back as we have to make the arrangements for warding."

"Wait, what do I do about the staff that doesn't want to leave?"

"There is no choice; they have to leave. I have already said we will accommodate them somewhere else if need be."

"The problem is not accommodations, it's that they don't want to leave," Minerva reiterated.

"Who doesn't want to leave? I realize it is an inconvenience, but we must do this."

"Filch for one, he never leaves this castle. He won't go anywhere without his cat either."

"He can go to the Prince estate. Snape promised to give refuge to anyone from the school. He will have a separate suite away from the others and can take his cat. I don't know what else he would want us to do."

"He said he has to clean and inspect the castle and make it ready for the next term. He can't possibly do that in a week before the students arrive on September first."

"Tell him he doesn't need to do that this summer; he has the holiday off with pay." Salazar was getting a little frustrated. He didn't need to pull people out of here kicking and screaming; he needed cooperation.

Minerva started to object but Salazar cut her off.

"Headmistress, non-cooperation is not an option. Everyone needs to leave the castle. The staff has no choice." Sal was getting more than a little frustrated, and then said exasperatedly, "Never mind, I will take care of it. For right now, the others and I will need a classroom to meet in so we can give you back your office. I will speak to Filch later." Sal turned to go get the others out of the office. He was beyond frustrated. How could seven magical communities come together within hours, pledging to do what was needed to reconstruct the wards and then the castle's occupants give so much grief?

What did they have to hide?

While the others were plotting and planning the biggest group of warding ceremonies they had ever participated in, a lone figure was walking slowly on his way to town. There hadn't been any time to go into town with all those busybodies around and the extra elves and board members roaming the halls. The students were too scared to do anything wrong with Salazar Slytherin there. Not that the staff thought he was the real one, but the fact that he held the name was enough to put the fear of Merlin in them.

As the staff member approached the main street of Hogsmead, a small detour was in order so no one could see the cloaked figure. Stealthily the person hid in the shadows of the alleyways and backstreets until finally approaching the desired destination.

When the creaky back door was slowly opened, a hand on the inside quickly grabbed an arm and pulled the person all the way into the back room.

"What is going on at that school" the entrepreneur asked gruffly as the Hogwarts staff member barely got enough breath into their heaving lungs from the surprise that had been given.

"I can't stay long. They are re-warding the castle at the solstice and all staff members are to be out of the castle the same day the students leave. They said they would pay for our accommodations but everyone has to leave. Secondly, there is a Deputy Headmaster by the name of Salazar Slytherin that is taking care of the whole thing and he has brought a huge group of elves that have been educated to help the Headmistress. You promised me that there were be some changes at the school, but you didn't say anything about this. I was looking for better punishments for the miscreants in the school-not more elves to cater to the little brats."

The spy finally stopped talking to the old acquaintance he was reporting to. Several of the staff didn't want to leave the castle and the spy felt it would be easier to sneak back in before everyone else if they were to stay nearby.

"Hmmmm, my friend, I believe that in order to keep down suspicions you would be better off checking into The Three Broomsticks. They should be able to accommodate you and your familiar. I know Rosmerta will charge you though. If the school is paying the extra expense you should have it arranged as soon as possible."

"I could stay here. It would be easier to make plans and find out what they are doing up there."

"No, if you stay here, there will be some suspicions. The Three Broomsticks is better. You could come over here when she has too many customers saying you want a quieter place and still spend some time here. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Yes, they have blocked the floo for the testing but have decided to not reopen it as everyone is leaving. Evidently, they are changing some of the books they study from, too; they are also doing an audit and helping the Headmistress with her final reports. They say that all the summer work is done and the grades are already out with the new book lists for the next term."

"They are really making a goodly amount of changes," the old man speculated. "Do you know why?"

"Yes," the staff member said. "They were talking about becoming accredited with some international something; I don't remember which, but anyway it's so we can have exchange students. They are just bringing in more brats to pick up after, and that will be more trouble. I sure wanted to see some more stringent manner of punishment.

"Soon, my friend, soon." As their conversation closed, the older friend reminded him, "Don't forget to talk to Rosmerta about your room."

As he watched his spy move across the street staying in the shadows until he got to the main street, he wondered what else he could find out before the solstice.

He didn't see one of his vampire guests in the dark corner of the room watching everything that was said.

Meanwhile, at the castle the final planning session was going on, making sure everyone was ready for the replacing of the Castle's new wards. Everyone was getting excited about being able to play a part in something that was so monumental. They would probably never see a ritual like this again. Salazar had gathered some of his people and everyone else in the other covens. A few others were there including the portraits of the other founders just in case anyone had a question no one else could answer.

Before he started speaking he asked for an oath, "I need everyone here to swear on their magic that you will not disclose this information to anyone not in this room. Also that you will not discuss this information anywhere it could be heard by others that don't need to know. I have already received the same oaths from the staff members that will be leaving with the children tomorrow."

As everyone gave their oath, Salazar still had something nagging at the back of his mind, but as he couldn't place where it was coming from, he focused his attention on the matter at hand.

"The first thing we need to do is go over the perimeter of the property and check on all the original runes that were placed when the school first opened. If any of them have been moved or changed, although the wards should have prevented that, we need to set them right before the rituals begin."

"Whoa, Sal, Sev and I were hoping to get to see the kids. That's a lot of ground to cover. Will we even be ready for the solstice?"

"Don't worry Harry; we'll cover the ground by broom, and only the four corners and the star points in-between. I actually thought the Grandpas would come and help do that with us as we prepare ourselves."

"Yeah," Harry said, brightening at the prospect. "They would certainly get a kick out of it. I'll send a message as soon as we leave here."

It only took about another hour to set everything in motion. The elves were alerted to clean the castle from top to bottom as well as make sure everyone was packed to go. With the help of the other Prince elves all the castle was being made ready, including every classroom in the building, and the unused areas. There were to be more classes and more instructors, so more of the school would be in use.

The students were finally packed and ready to go as well as all the Hogwarts staff. A few of the more reluctant staff members had opted to go to The Three Broomsticks and stay there for a few days before making their decision on where to go for the remainder of the holidays. Even Salazar's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets had been released into the Forbidden Forest.

The student's test results as well as their book lists had already been issued and Minerva only had to make her appointments to visit the new Muggleborn students that were to be invited to come to Hogwarts for their first year in September.

About an hour after everyone had left, Harry heard a shout from the entrance of the castle.

"Hey, everyone. Look what we just found!" the voice shouted to anyone within hearing range. "We have captives here that insist on being reunited with their parents!"

Lucius, Harry and Sev quickly made their way to the entrance of the building. Well, that is, Harry was running, but Sev and Lucius were too dignified so they were 'briskly walking' while keeping pace with the younger man. They came to a full stop when they saw who was at the doors.

Joyous shouts of "Papa," "Dad," "Uncle," and "Father" resonating through the stone walls-the sound reverberating with an echo that would do a mountaintop proud. The children started running toward their respective parents; Lucius being surrounded by four heads of blonde hair and Severs and Harry with their two.

They all looked up when they heard a chuckle come from directly ahead. "Thought you guys could use a little company, now that the castle is empty. They missed you."

Behind the Grandpas were James and Lily Potter and Little Harry waiting for the other children to settle down so they could greet them, also.

"Hello, everyone, I am surprised to see you here," Sal called from the back of the group over the children's' squeals of excitement. "We didn't expect you so soon, or so many of you."

"The children were restless and we thought we would give Narcissa a break. We actually have been at Malfoy Manor since yesterday to help with the birthday celebrations." Grandpa Sev answered.

Meanwhile, during the time the adults were speaking, the kids were getting louder and louder-all trying to talk at once about the ponies and clowns and swimming they had been doing during their stay with the Malfoy children. At some point, Little Harry left his parents' side to go to his Uncle Harry and add his rendition of events with Evan and Lili.

Suddenly a very loud shrill whistled through the hallway. Everyone put their hands over their ears and looked to see who had done that. Then Lucius Malfoy, the epitome of decorum, said in his most formal manner, "We are not using our inside voices."

The children all giggled (including Lucius' own) and Harry asked him, "Are you the one who whistled like that? How did you get it so loud?"

The blonde aristocrat smirked at the younger man, and replied, "Magic."

It took a good half hour to get the children to settle down before they could leave the Great Hall. After the children (and adults in some cases) calmed down, it was time to take a look at the ritual room. For the kids, it was a great adventure to the dungeons. The adults were a little more reserved about the quest, but were looking forward to seeing the room as much as the others were.

The group of adults, goblins and future students made their way down to the center of the Chamber of Secrets, to the very nexus of the castle where all magic combined together in the center of the castle.

"Wow, Daddy, it's really old down here and damp. Do you think we can find another Seven in this place?"

Harry heard the little wistful note in his daughter's voice, and decided to put a stop to this way of thinking immediately. "Lili, we have enough pets in the house and this area has been very well searched. There is only one Seven; please don't wish for more."

"But it would be so cute, Daddy, to have more slithers in the house." Lili looked up with her big green eyes imploring her father to let her have more.

"Lili, I have told you before they are called snakes and, no, we are not getting any more. You already play with the extras that come from outside."

"Alright, Daddy, maybe some other time." she replied sweetly.

Finally, they arrived at the ritual room. On the floor was a map of the Hogwarts grounds. Centered in the grounds was a pentagram and runic markings at nine star points. More runes were assigned at the North, South, East and West. Salazar quickly removed the dust from the floor with a flick of his wand.

The founder studied the floor for a few minutes before looking up and telling the others in the room. "I know what is wrong with the wards."


	16. Chapter 16

Growing up Royal: After TTTC

Posted:

Chapter 16: Warding Preparations

_Salazar studied the floor for a few minutes before looking up and telling the others in the room. "I know what is wrong with the wards."_

Sev, who had been speaking with his son, suddenly looked up and asked in a louder than normal voice, "What?" at the same time as Grandpa Severus. "What do you mean you know what is wrong with the wards?"

"First, let me explain. This drawing on the floor is a map of Hogwarts and it's grounds. Everything here is precisely measured out to the exact replica of the entire property. If you look at the star points, you will see a nine pointed star with a rune at each tip. These are in exact correlation to stones placed at the same point on the property with the same runes in place."

Sal paused for a moment to see if everyone was keeping up with his conversation. "Now, as you look at the map you can also see the four corners, north, south, east, and west is also marked with runes. It looks to me as if some of the runes have been changed or moved to weaken the wards. I don't know exactly how but it could only have been a past headmaster as the runes are only visible to the ones in charge with their protection."

"If you look at all the runes, you will see how some of them glow and the others do not. There are four runes that are dull and you almost can't see. If we go out on the property to find the correlating runes you will probably find out they have either been moved, changed or destroyed altogether. Between this and the fact that the castle has not been empty for the magic to adjust itself and settle, we have our weakened wards."

Harry was listening carefully to what the older man was saying. "I thought that was something Dumbledore made up. When I asked him if I could stay here instead of going home, he said I couldn't because the wards had to replenish. I thought it was just an excuse to send me back to my aunt and uncle."

"Well Harry," Salazar responded, "that would be a yes and no. Dumbledore was correct in that the wards need an empty castle, but he needed a completely empty castle including the teachers. Hogwarts has another property just outside the wards for the teachers and students that wanted to do summer studies. I haven't had time to look into it yet, but from what I gather, it hasn't been used in a very long time. I haven't found reference to it in the financial records, but we have had other pressing matters. It is probably under a fidelis charm and no one knows where it is."

Sal was watching Harry and just knew he was gearing up for one of his famous rants. He was going to have to distract him back to the most pressing topic. "Harry!" the founder said sharply, "focus. We will get to Hogwarts House eventually, but right now the wards is the most pressing matter.

"Sorry, Sal. I just really would like to find out what happened to the other."

"Yes, Becca has been after me about the same thing. But these things take time. We had to get the school in order first." Sal responded as an acceptance to Harry's apology.

"Now everyone, as you can see from the diagram on the floor, some of the runes have a slight glow indicating that the marked rocks on the grounds are in the exact place as the map indicates. The others that are not giving off a soft glow, are runes that need to be fixed. It could be the rock was moved or someone changed the rune on it so that it no longer matches exactly. It could also mean that the rune was destroyed in some manner, whether it is by natural forces or human. They have to be reset before the solstice so we have to get moving."

Grandpa Harry asked the same question a few others were wondering about, "So why does the castle need to be completely empty? I don't understand."

Sal went into teacher mode for a minute to explain to everyone the complexities of the warding system.

"Magic that is left over, residual magic, from the students and teachers floats around the school. Most magic returns to the creator of the spell. As you know, sometimes you can tell who has been in an area just by the residual magical signature of a person. The stronger the person's magic, the stronger the signal."

Everyone nodded that they understood so far.

"Magic that does not return to the user starts to seek for a place to settle. It doesn't just sit there and dissipate. It will first look for the one that cast it; it will then look for another that has a close signature. When that doesn't work it will then settle into the building that surrounds it. This is how Hogwarts over the years became sentient. When the building is empty the left over magic settles into the foundations. Hence, making the castle stronger and thus the wards stay strong as well."

"So, do the professors that stay get stronger? Perhaps that's why they didn't want to leave." Grandfather Severus said.

"Well, they wouldn't get stronger per se, if they didn't know about it. If they did know about it, they would be able to borrow on the magic like some of you were taught to. Mostly the power continues to fly around without direction because the human presence confuses it. If no humans are around then it would do what it normally would and seep into the earth or foundations of the school in this case. Magic never ceases, it just continues in another form, much like life itself."

"Then is our being here going to do the same?" Lucius asked.

"Not really, because we are not going to be here that much longer. Regardless of these theories, we have to be here to set new wards."

"How does this type of warding differ from our homes?" James Potter asked. He still wasn't sure why he was still alive, but was not going to ask. He was happy with the outcome.

"It works very much the same. Our family homes, especially those that have been handed down through generations have the same on a much smaller scale. When the family goes on vacation, it allows residual magic to renew itself in the earth or the foundations of the home or manor. That is why it is so fashionable to have summer homes. One replenishes while the other is being used. The same for Hogwarts House, the live-in teachers would stay there as well as all the elves to let Hogwarts school replenish and settle before the new school year."

Harry was carefully listening to what Sal had said and it suddenly all made sense. Even the wards on his aunt and uncle's house; he had to be there for at least two weeks in the summer because he was the only magical being there to replenish the wards. It was too bad that there hadn't been wards to protect said magical being on the inside.

"So where do we go from here?" someone else in the room asked.

Sal answered, "I think if the Grandpas go and fly around the south area you can find the missing or damaged runes. We will probably have to replace the rocks or if the boulders are intact, move them back to their original place. After we find out what the problem is, we can make our plans from there.

Well, the two Grandpas, after studying the map to see exactly what was going on, morphed into their phoenix form and flashed immediately to the trouble spots. In the meantime, everyone else made their way back to the Great Hall to eat and get the kids to settle down a bit. It had been a long day, so the adults had the elves bring some sleeping pads for the kids as several of them had been yawning for a while. Once they were all settled Sal discussed several plans with the other adults so that a strategy was already formed when the two Grandpas arrived back after their little adventure. But they didn't arrive alone, several strangers were with them and no one looked happy.

It was Grandpa Sev that addressed the group. "We have a problem, one of the boulders has been destroyed and the area it was sitting on, collapsed down a ledge so that unless we build the ground back up and create another ledge, it will not even support a new rock. I don't know how we would fix it. The others look like they have been tampered with. Two merely have to be moved back into place but the other has been cracked in half."

"Could you tell what caused the changes?" Sal asked. He still was suspicious since there were charms around the boulders and there should have been no reason for this to have happened.

"No, the ledge could have been hit by lightening or a strong Reducto. It is too overgrown and too long ago to tell for sure. The two runes that were moved definitely look as if some one just picked them up and moved them about ten meters. The last one looks to have been more recent and could have been lightening or magic. It has some magical residue but there is no way to tell if it is because the rock was magical or it was hit with a curse. The magic was not dark," Grandpa Sev answered.

Salazar Slytherin sighed. This was worse than he had imagined. They would have to replace two of the huge stones and etch in the runes before the rituals could be used to set the wards.

"Anyone have an idea how we can obtain two rocks about seventy stones each from Phoenix Mountain ?" Salazar placed his hands on his face for a minute in exasperation as he contemplated the situation. He had been hoping for better news when he had sent the men out.

" Phoenix Mountain ?" Harry queried. "I have never heard of it."

"It's the nesting place of phoenixes. When it is time for them to lay eggs and nurse their chicks, they leave their bonded wizard or witch and go to the Mountain of the Phoenix . Only a true phoenix knows where it is. Well, except the founders. We had originally moved thirteen large rocks from there weighing approximately seventy stones each and placed them on the property. The runes cut into the rocks are within a circle of a meter in circumference so you need a really large foundation for the magic to settle into. It took us nearly six months to get them situated." Sal slumped onto one of the chairs, again passing his hands over his face. There were too many problems that needed to be resolved and only a few days to do it.

"So who are the men with you?" Severs asked the two older men. Three men had stayed silent in the background while the others discussed the warding stones. If Severs were to guess, they looked like they could be vampires.

"Ah, yes, I knew we were forgetting something," Grandpa Harry said. "These men were on their way here when we intercepted them. They have some other information for us."

One of the men stepped forward and said, "Forgive the intrusion. My name is Thomas and I am an associate of Michael Tepes and am one that was posted in Hogsmeade. We have information for you. A member of the staff here has informed Aberforth Dumbledore about the rewarding of the school. It was an older man; I think you have him as the caretaker."

Silence was the only thing that could be heard after the stranger's proclamation. Salazar could hear the breathing of the future generations in the background. He was in tune with the different sounds coming within the castle but still the silence was deafening, increasing the thrum of his own heart as his blood boiled in his veins. He started to question himself, what could he have done differently? All of his careful planning to keep this as private as possible, all of the promises and oaths he extracted from everyone involved, only to be thwarted by some stupid, glorified janitor.

Sal shifted in his chair as he was thinking and then announced to the others in the room, "I think that Albus Dumbledore is trying to hinder my efforts from his grave. I am almost beginning to feel that this man has sabotaged the school." When the man died, Sal and the others thought they could make the changes in the school, increase and better the curriculum, and have a better place of education for future witches and wizards. But even then, they were under suspicion, thwarted by Dumbledore supporters. It took several years and replacing some of the school governors to get this far. Damn that Albus Dumbledore and what was his brother hanging around for? Did he blame the group for his brother's death? Is that why he was hanging around so much?

Sal heaved a huge sigh and finally broke the silence saying "I am at a loss as how to get everything done. I could use some help here, so if one of you have an idea, please say something."

Little Harry, had been listening to everything the adults were saying. He knew they thought he wouldn't understand, but he did. The school protection wards had to be replaced, they needed some biiiiiigigggg rocks, and someone named Dumbadoor was giving them some problems. Well, he didn't know about the Dumbadoor man but he knew about rocks.

"Uncle Sev," the youngster said to the man who was currently holding him on his lap. "I have an idea."

"That's nice little Harry, but we need to be quiet so Uncle Salazar can concentrate on what he wants to do."

"But, Uncle SSSseeeevvvvv, I know something we could do." The little boy insisted.

Now the child was pulling on the front of the man's robes to get his attention. Severs showed immense patience when he pulled the child's hands from his clothes and quietly told him, "Hush, child, Uncle Sal is trying to concentrate."

Little Harry started wiggling to get down, so without even thinking about it Severs put him down so he could go play with his cousins. Only the child didn't go play, he then climbed onto another uncle's lap to see if he could get his attention.

"Uncle Harry, I have an idea how to help," the child said as he pulled on the man's robes. He was going to get someone's attention until they at least listened to his idea. "Uncle Haaaarrrryyyyy!"

Now Harry, being a little more patient than his other half; looked down into the verdant eyes that were so like his own and asked, "What is your idea Harry?"

"You remember when we were camping last summer? All of us kids were building a fort? When we tried to move some of the rocks around, some of them were really heavy, and Fawkes helped us. We tied ropes around the rocks and he pulled on the ropes until the rocks were lifted then he flashed them to the spot we wanted them in." The little boy was so excited about his idea; he was talking so fast Uncle Harry barely understood what the child was saying.

"I see, you think we could call Fawkes and ask him for help. I believe you have a very good idea, little one. Let's go talk to Uncle Sal about it."

So it was decided, with Little Harry's suggestion, the Grandpas and the two Fawkes left for Phoenix Mountain to get the two boulders needed for the new wards. They only had two days to get them as they still would need to prepare them after getting them back to the castle.

It was soon that Sirius, Remus with Tonks, and Regulus and Snape had arrived and the work finally began in earnest. The rune on the one rock that had been changed and moved was soon put back into place but there was still the problem of the one rune that was supposed to be on the cliff that was no longer there.

That is until Evan suggested they change the map instead of trying to rebuild the cliff. His Uncle Remus said "Out of the mouths of babes," and then set to work on fixing the map.

The truth was that the map was one centimeter for every meter of property and the star was not in exact proportions, meaning that the star points were not all the same length. They were in exact proportions to the land, so if the land moved, moving the star point to reflect that worked just as well as repositioning one of the rocks. Now all they have to do is wait.

However, in Hogsmeade there was a totally different conversation going on…

Filch was already at the Hog's Head Inn drinking at the counter watching the strangers seated at a corner table in the shadows. He had never seen them before and he wondered if they were there to extract punishment for telling Dumbledore about the school's warding, although he didn't know how they might have found out.

It was no secret that Salazar Slytherin was every bit as powerful as his ancestor was purported to be. Even as a squib he could feel the energy surrounding him. Filch actually made it a practice to stay out of his way whenever he was around. Dumbledore had made some promises; promises that had been made by the former Headmaster also. It had had been about fifty years since the torture racks had been used. Filch had quite enjoyed taking out his discontent when he was first hired. A discontent born out of the ridicule he had been forced to endure all his life for being a squib in a magical world. He had quite enjoyed his revenge.

It wasn't until some of the muggle born children started to attend on a more regular basis that he had to abstain from his punishment practices. As more and more muggle born students started to come, they would complain to their parents who would then contact the headmaster. Not long after, one of the parents that worked for the palace of the queen complained to the Ministry of Magic, they then realized they had to discontinue the practice completely. Filch briefly thought about all this as he continued watching the strangers for any hint of confirmation to his suspicions. It would not surprise him to find out that the strangers had something to do with the bane of his existance, Salazar Slytherin.

The three men just sat at the table seemingly nonchalant as they took in every word and movement from their surroundings. Cataloging anything that they thought their leader might want to know. The slightest movement could be important if it were a signal to someone else in the room. Fortunately they had excellent memories and observation skills honed from centuries of practice.

Filch turned back to Dumbledore and asked, "Don't you have a manor around here that we could stay in? I don't find the accommodations at The Three Broomsticks all that comfortable."

"I can't access the place right now, someone may find out. No we will bide our time and wait for just the right moment to regain access to the castle. It won't be long; we will just let them do what they want and then go into the castle through one of the secret passages. They won't be able to fix the wards completely; they won't be able to work out what is wrong with them in the first place.

On Phoenix Mountain the Grandpas in their phoenix forms and the two Fawkes flew through the air. It was crisp and clean and the Grandpas knew they had never experienced such clean refreshing air in their entire lives. Here there were no people, no evil and it was untouched by human hands and so isolated. Grandpa Harry held back his tears as the wonder touched his head and heart as he mourned that such a place so splendorous was unavailable to others. But the sad thing was, if it were available to others, it would lose it's special splendor.

The Fawkes from this time line cried out as they flew over the mountain. Soon they were encased within a flock of phoenixes and all of them were looking over the area for the perfect stones. The lead phoenix flew over to a peak on the mountain that was not used as a nesting ground. It was more flat and with few footholds for the nesting birds to have even the basic protection from the elements and other would be predators. The leader of the phoenixes gave instructions in flashes of pictures and sounds. The wizards were to transform to their human form and cut the rock at a certain point to slice off a portion of the mountain that would be the perfect rock to use.

It turned out that the leader phoenix named Apollo was the same phoenix that had helped the founders over a thousand years ago. No one knew exactly how old the phoenix was, not even the phoenix, but from what they could tell, he was the leader for generations before the founders got together.

After seeing the phoenix's memory of how Gryffindor sliced the rock before, it was short work for Grandpa Harry to levitate the rock as Grandpa Sev cut through it where the phoenix showed him. It was quick work to get the needed boulders at just the correct size then perform the Incarcerous spell to tie them up. One Fawkes took the one rock with Grandpa Harry while the other one took the other stone with Grandpa Sev. With a quick thanks to the flock of birds they flashed off of the mountain top directly to where the rocks needed to be placed.

Two well placed patronuses let the others know they were back. As the Grandpas carefully placed the stones as close as possible to the exact place they needed to be; in alignment with the warding map in the dungeons.

To save time, Sirius and his brother Regulus had enlarged two sheets of parchment and carefully copied the runes which were needed onto the paper before the rock arrived. It was to save time in case they couldn't find the rocks right away and time was short. The parchment was specially treated so that when the rune was set, the paper would be burned and the rune would remain etched into the stone. If this was done correctly, the rock would flash a white light letting everyone know that it was a success.

It wasn't long before everything was set and it was just a few hours before the evening of the summer solstice.

In Hogsmeade...

If Dumbledore had been frustrated about his guests, his ire rose times ten with the large influx of people that came into the small village. Not only were there a few of the professors from the school, but several strangers were staying at the Three Broomsticks as well. Unbeknownst to the old man, several of the Prince employees as well as the Hogwarts coven were staying close to Hogwarts without living in the castle. The house elves had all been moved and the castle was now empty, as it was supposed to be.

This left the castle very vulnerable right now. Of course there was no dark wizard to worry about, but still there were some people that would want to harm the children. Just as in the muggle society, not everyone in the wizarding society was the best sort of person. Hence the influx of people in Hogsmeade. While the covens worked on replacing the wards, the area needed to be protected. Every time Aberforth Dumbledore tried to take a stroll, he could feel eyes were out there watching him.

He was correct in the assumption that he was being watched. So were the other residents of Hogsmeade. Some of the Prince employees were stationed around the school perimeter in warded tents to make sure that no one entered the castle grounds. The Centars were stationed throughout the forest as well as many of the acromantula to protect that area and even the fairies were stationed at the cliffs and other more precarious rocky areas. The Seven had been posted on the perimeter to patrol the area and let's not forget our cute vampire friends. Their night time vision was invaluable in a situation like this. Evenyone would be posted for at least a week while the magic of the wards settled into the very core of the castle and worked it's way out through the surrounding school lands.

Back at the castle on the eve of solstice...

Twelve witches and wizards were gathered together around the map of the castle and grounds. As one body they each stood on their assigned part of the diagram in anticipation and raised their wands in unison and started chanting the words they had been taught by Salazar. With the wand tips lit and touching each other they started the ritual of the wards and slowly brought down their wands to touch the floor and slowly moved them to the rune points on the map.

Ancient Magic, Mother Earth hear our cry

The founders four we call from high

Protect these walls and those within

Protect these lands from those of sin

Release your magic Hogwarts four

For those that enter in your doors

To set upon those young one's ears

That which you have taught for years

Release your magic Hogwarts four

For those that enter in your doors

Repel those that wish to abate

Your protections at the gate

Ancient Magic, Mother Earth hear our cry

The founders four we call from high

Protect these walls and those within

Protect these lands from those of sin

As the group finished their chant three times, a power surge went through their wands and the magic pulsed around them. They looked at each other in understanding, so they silently and in single file made their way through the castle and off the grounds. It was not until they quietly walked through the gate that they grouped together to talk about what had just happened.

"Wow!" Harry remarked as soon as they made their way through the gate to the castle grounds. "Was it like that the first time you did that?" he asked Salazar.

"Not quite, the wards we are setting are a little different. We needed something that would hold better. The first wards should never have been compromised. We called on more ancient magic to better protect the surrounding grounds."

Severus interjected into the conversation, "So what is our next step?"

"No one should enter the grounds for the next seven days. Next it will only be the Vampire coven that will enter and they already know what they are going to do. We, on the other hand, are going to find Hogwarts House," the founder smiled at Harry and continued, "I have made a promise to Harry to find out what happened to it."


End file.
